Wild Ride
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: To Ponyboy, Curly was the love of his life. To Curly, Ponyboy was just an expendable sex toy. Will Ponyboy bring back the Curly he supposedly remembers from their childhood, or will Ponyboy be left even more heartbroken than he already is?
1. Not So Peaceful Beginnings

Hello everyone! For those of you that don't know me I am JessieMundaiFan.

Welcome to my story _Wild Ride_. This story has been in the works for a while but I figured what with the upcoming Christmas holiday I might as well save this as a sort of Christmas present for all of those who have been supporting my other two Outsider fanfics. That isn't to say that this story is just for them though. Even if you are new to my stories I hope you accept this as a gift as well.

For those of you that have been following my Life Choices series I just want to let you know that things are going to be a little different in this story. One, this story has no connection with my previous so please don't think of it as something like a spin-off or something like that because it isn't. Second, the tone of this story is going to be a lot different than in Life Choices, Curly will be a lot different in this story than in Life Choices. And lastly, for those who are new to my stories, please keep in mind that this is an AU and that I am aware that in the in 60's gay relationships were heavily shunned upon, but please don't take this that seriously.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Curly wait," Ponyboy panted as he was pushed face first onto the bed, grunting when he felt every part of his body being touched in some way.

Said hood completely ignored him, as stripped himself of his own shirt and unzipped his pants freeing his manhood.

"Ease up a little," Ponyboy gently pushed the hoods chest trying to give himself some room to breathe.

Roughly, Curly manhandled Ponyboy on his back pinning him down with his own body. The young greaser knew he should have tried to struggle or fight back in some way but he didn't, he couldn't.

"You need to stop being so damn ungrateful," Curly hissed into the young greasers ear as he forcibly stripped him of his clothes, "I am doing this for you and all you do is whine and bitch. Just shut the fuck up."

Ponyboy whimpered lowly as he felt a jolt of pain run through him but didn't say anything else. Those were hurting him far more than those rough hands were.

This is how sex always was with them as of late. It wasn't always like this though when they were young it was so much different. When they were younger-

"Ahh," Ponyboy cried out in pain as he was thrust into with no preparation given.

"Quit being such a pussy," Curly growled not wasting any time and thrust into the greaser beneath him.

The young greaser had to bit into the sheets in order to contain his cries of pain. No mercy was given to his body as it was used to Curly's pleasure. Every thrust caused the bed began to creak in protest. Again and again and he continued to pound into his body.

It wasn't until a couple thrusts later that Ponyboy was finally able to gain pleasure from this. Slowly he began to moan with every movement into his body.

"There you go," Curly looking down at him with a grin, "I knew you'd get into this shit."

"Yes, Curly," Ponyboy muttered between moan moving his head up slightly to look back to the hood.

Finally, Curly came into him, yelling loudly through his orgasm which was followed shortly by Ponyboy. The curly haired teen rode out his pleasure, thrusting a couple more times before collapsing onto him.

"Curly, you're really heavy," Ponyboy told him.

"So," the hood snorted into his ear.

"So please move," Ponyboy pleaded softly.

"Always bitching," Curly murmured his voice clearly sounding annoyed. Ponyboy felt another jolt of pain run through him which was gone as the curly haired teen got off him pulling himself out in the process.

Ponyboy hissed at the movement.

Curly rolled his eyes flopping down on the bed beside him.

"How is it that every time I see you you're not talking, but when I'm fucking you you got all this mouth?" Curly asked rudely folding his arms behind his head.

"You were hurting me," Ponyboy argued, "and what's wrong with me talking? It's not just you having sex you know."

"Whatever," Curly grunted, "just get out, I got other things to do."

The look on Ponyboy's face was one of extreme hurt. Get out? Why would he possibly want him to leave after they just had sex?

"I actually wanted to talk about you getting arrested last week," Ponyboy said pressing forward. He was determined to keep their relationship afoot.

Curly sneered at him in a way that indicated that he clearly didn't want to answer any of his questions.

"It's just that I was really worried about you because I thought you were dead. You never told me where you were so I-"

Ponyboy squealed as he was picked up bridle style and thrown out of the room, his clothes following him.

"Curly! Open the door," Ponyboy stood up and started banging on the door seeing as it was locked.

Looking down at his clothes the young greaser saw that his shirt was not in the pile.

"Curly you didn't give me my shirt," Ponyboy shouted banging louder on the door. He was lucky that none of the other Shepard's were in the house at the time.

Although muffled, you could hear Curly's laughter through the door.

"It's really cold outside, can you please give me my shirt?" Ponyboy asked practically begging him, "please."

Again, he was met with no response. Getting a little cold right now, Ponyboy slipped on his shoes, boxers, and jeans. He stood by the door for another five minutes hoping that Curly would finally open the door but he never did.

Silently, Ponyboy walked quietly down the stairs and to the door. Taking one last look up the stairs he sighed and left the house. Immediately he had to wrap his arms around his body as a breeze ran past his body.

Deciding to just swallow his pride, Ponyboy just decided to run home instead of just stay here in the cold.

Why is Curly being like this, Ponyboy wondered to himself sadly. He never used to be like this when we were younger.

(_Flashback_)

"_Give it back," A five year old Ponyboy shouted chasing the third graders that had took his jacket._

"_This is too fancy for you," One of the boys yelled back at him, "you must have stolen it from somebody."_

"_My dad gave it to me," Ponyboy protested his eyes tearing up in his frustration of running for so long._

"_Yeah right, you-"_

_Before anyone could blink, a curly haired boy ran over and tackled the kid that was running around with Ponyboy's jacket._

"_Let me go, let me go," the bully tried to get the curly haired boy off him, along with his friends, but it didn't do any good._

_Ponyboy watched in astonishment as the boy pretty much ignored the two boys punching at his head as he tried to take the jacket back. He didn't think that someone could be so tough, besides his brothers of course._

_After a minute, the boy was able to get the jacket back. The third graders looked too annoyed to fight some more so they just decided to go home._

_Timidly, Ponyboy walked over to the boy. He was staring at him intensely, as if he was something to be studied._

_The green eyed boy jumped slightly as the jacket was thrust into his face. He looked at the jacket to the boy as if wondering if this was a trick before taking the jacket back._

"_Thank you," Ponyboy said gaining the courage to give him a smile._

_This apparently pleased the boy because he smiled right back at Ponyboy. Before the green eyed boy could say anything else, other boy reached over and kissed him on the forehead._

_Ponyboy squeaked, a blush reaching all over his face. With one last smile, the curly haired boy ran off to wherever he came._

_The five year olds eyes widened as he watched the boy disappear._

_He never told him his name!_

_(End Flashback)_

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy!"

The young greaser was brought out his thoughts by a familiar voice. Standing beside him was his best friend Johnny Cade. He was so busy getting caught up in his memories he didn't even notice that was beside his friend's house.

"H-Hey J-Johnny," Ponyboy greeted shivering. He had his wrapped around himself as he tried to stay warm.

"What happened to your shirt?" Johnny worried that his friend might have gotten mugged or something.

"Oh, I, um," Ponyboy was racking his brain trying to come up with a lie which was hard to do when you're trying to keep from freezing, "it fell into a street gutter."

Johnny eyebrows rose incredulously. Ponyboy, who seemed to think that he was on a roll, told his lie.

"When I was walking home I saw that there were a couple kids playing in the park. One kid kicked their ball to hard and it got stuck in a street gutter. I ran over and tried to get it out but it was wedged in their really tight so I took off my shirt and tried use it to get a better grip on the ball. Unfortunately, I made it worse and the ball fell into the gutter completely along with my shirt."

By the end of the story Ponyboy had a big smile on his face as he was very proud of the story he came up with. Johnny on the other hand was staring at his friend shaking his head at him in disbelief.

With a shrug, Johnny took off his coat and handed it to a very grateful Ponyboy who quickly put it on.

"Thank you," Ponyboy chirped zipping up the coat and walking to his house.

Johnny nodded following the young male back to the Curtis residence. He really didn't trust the young greaser by himself right now.

"Hey Ponyboy," Johnny called out.

"Yes."

"You said that you were going to be a writer after you go to college?" Johnny asked thinking of Ponyboy's little story.

"Yep," Ponyboy replied.

"You should stick to it," Johnny advised him with a nod, "you're going to be great at it."

"You think so?" Ponyboy asked obliviously not realizing what Johnny was hinting at in the slightest.

"I know so," Johnny said rolling his eyes at him affectionately.

They up walked up to the Curtis house to find Dallas coming up right beside them as they were about to enter the house.

"Whoa, whoa kid," Dallas stopped Ponyboy from entering the house by pulling on the coat, "Why are you wearing Johnny's coat?"

Ponyboy looked from Johnny to Dallas nervously.

"How do you know it's Johnny?" Ponyboy asked a little quickly.

Dallas gave him a pointedly look before gesturing to the side of the coat. Ponyboy looked over that it had the name 'Johnny' written in big letters on it.

"I see," Ponyboy claimed looking back at Dallas with an easy smile on his face, "well it's a very funny story. You see-"

"He forget his and was just going back to get his own," Johnny lied to his for friend saving him from coming up with another ridiculous lie.

Even though the three Curtis brothers have slightly different personalities, one thing that they have in common is that their all terrible liars, mostly because they say lies that don't make any sense. Darry figured that out very early in life which he is always so blunt and doesn't even bother to lie to people. Sodapop and Ponyboy however, despite people telling them otherwise, keep trying to lie.

Ponyboy pouted at his friend for stealing his moment but was content with Dallas letting him go so he could enter his house.

Once the young greaser was in the house, Dallas gave the darker skinned boy beside him a dry look.

"I don't want to know why he didn't have a coat do I?" Dallas asked him knowingly.

Johnny shook his head.

Dallas sighed before a dark look crossed his face.

"It wasn't Socs was it?" Dallas asked doing his best to keep the any hint of that annoying protective tone that he always was annoyed at the elder two Curtis brothers for.

Again Johnny just shook his head this time trying to keep a smirk off his face. He knew that that Dallas always tried to make it seem like that he was indifferent to Ponyboy, but he knew that the blond hood cared about the young greaser just like everyone else in the gang. He was kind of like Steve in that sense.

"Then I don't care," Dallas proclaimed shortly before stepping into the hose himself with Johnny in tow.

They walked into the hose to see Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop sitting around a table playing cards.

"Hey, Dally, Johnny," Two-Bit shouted as they enter the room.

"Pull up a chair and play with us," Sodapop suggested taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Yes please do, maybe more players can get Soda to stop cheating," Steve said narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Dallas snorted but pulled up a chair anyway, Johnny just decided to watch television.

"I'm not cheating," Sodapop shouted looking insulted that Steve would even suggest such a thing.

"Really?" Steve raised his eyebrows at him, "then why are some of your cards blue while everyone else's cards are red."

Gazing down at the back of Sodapop's cards you could indeed see that some had a red background while two had blue ones.

Sodapop shrugged. "I don't know these aren't my cards."

"Yes they are," Steve yelled, "you just now got them out of your room."

"…I see," Sodapop said before folding up his cards, "well let's just start with new cards since Dally's here."

Steve rolled his eyes but let his cards get shuffled along with Two-Bit's.

"So Dalman," Two-Bit started grinning at Dallas.

"I thought we agreed not call me that," Dallas gave the jokester a warning glare.

"How's your luck been with a hot chick you found at the bar?" Two-Bit asked eagerly.

Dallas snorted. "I been had her."

"But you just met her a couple days ago," Two-Bit said whining somewhat.

"Do you know who I am?" Dallas asked arrogantly, "I'm Dallas fucking Winston. I can get anybody I want."

Two-Bit pouted as Steve and Sodapop snorted in amusement.

It was that moment Ponyboy appeared sporting a new shirt. He sat down next to Johnny on the couch and handed him his coat back. Hearing how loud the four boys were being at the table, caused the young greasers curiosity to rise.

"What are they talking about?" Ponyboy leaned over and whispered to his friend.

"Sex," Johnny whispered back.

"Sex," Ponyboy repeated his voicing being far above a whisper proven by the fact that the other three men in the house turned to him.

"What are you blurting out that word for?" Steve grunted giving the kid a smirk, "you don't even know what it is."

"I know what sex is you jerk," Ponyboy argued his face lined with anger, "but I have to question do you remember what it is seeing as it's been while since Soda's threw you bone."

Sodapop, Two-Bit, Dallas, and Johnny sighed to themselves mentally as they prepared themselves for yet another Steve/Ponyboy argument.

"Screw you brat," Steve seethed, "at least I'm not a high school virgin like you. That's almost the definition of a loser."

"I am not a-"

Realizing what he was about to blurt out, Ponyboy quickly clamped his mouth shut lying back on his couch. He was hoping no one noticed his little slip up but unfortunately for him though, no one in this room was an idiot.

The faces of everyone else in the room showed different arrays of emotions from disbelief to excitement (this was mostly Two-Bit though) to concern and even betrayal.

Steve scoffed loudly. "When did you have sex?"

"Yeah Ponyboy," Sodapop said with emphasis on his little brothers name seeing as he was feeling a combination of the aforementioned concern and betrayal due to him not knowing about this earlier, "When did you have sex?"

Ponyboy simply shrugged staring dead at the television. He did not want to have this talk in front of the whole gang, it would be beyond embarrassing.

"I was just joking," Ponyboy replied quietly.

Before anyone else could reply, Darry came into the room silencing everyone. The eldest Curtis brother walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator.

"What are you guys talking about?" Darry asked the soundless group of people, "all I could in my room was the word sex."

For a couple seconds it looked as if Sodapop was going to tell Darry exactly what was going on. Fortunately, Ponyboy used his patented puppy dog eye effect on his brother to keep him and everyone else quiet.

If Darry found out that he's been having sex, or that he'd even thought about having sex, Ponyboy knew he would be in for the sex talk of the century. Seeing as they've already had about five he really didn't want another one.

Lucky for the green eyed greaser it seemed his pouting had to have had some effect because everyone was keeping their mouths shut.

However, it was Dallas who spoke up.

"Let's brainstorm here Chief," Dallas suggested using his nickname for Darry which he knew annoyed him, "bunch of guys talking and you hear the words 'sex'. Theirs only a couple things we could be talking about and I'll give you a hint it's not puppies."

"Watch the attitude Winston," Darry snapped with a glare which Dallas returned.

In any other situation with two tough greasers glaring at each other like these two it would be a tense moment for every gang except this one. These types of disputes were just a weird way Darry and Dallas joke around with each, it's just a part of their friendship.

Even though the subject was pretty much dropped, Sodapop sent his young brother look that said 'we _will _talk about this later.'

Ponyboy responded with a hesitant nod, because he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Still feeling a little uncomfortable, the young greaser decided to go back to his room and maybe catch up on his reading.

As he stood up the boy was quickly followed his darker skinned friend.

"Is it someone the gang won't like?" Johnny asked as they enter the hallway and out of everyone else hearing range.

Ponyboy groaned as he reached his room, his hand was on the doorknob.

"Johnny…"

"You can trust me," Johnny urged trying to hide his concern. He knew that Ponyboy wouldn't be the type of person who would have casual sex. The young greaser would be in love before he did anything and if he was in love he would at least introduce this mystery person to _him (_his best friend).

Ponyboy's eyes softened as he looked back at his best friend, the person that he loved calls his third older brother.

"I know I can," Ponyboy replied smiling sweetly at him, "but things are just a little…complicated right now. I'll tell you soon though I promise."

Johnny out a small sigh but returned the smile nonetheless. He watched as Ponyboy went into his room deep in thought. There is something that is not right here and he's was determined to figure it out.

Hurriedly, Ponyboy rushed to his book shelf ready to just curl up with a good book. A sudden shiver ran down his spine as a breeze came into the room. Looking over at his window he found it be slightly open with what looked to be some kind of cloth.

Grabbing it from the window he saw that it was his shirt along with three bars of chocolate inside it.

A giddy smile appeared on Ponyboy's face as he held his shirt tightly to his chest. He knew it had been just as joke that Curly taken a little too far and nothing really mean spirited!

Maybe there was hope for their relationship after all, Ponyboy thought to himself happily. I just need to try harder to keep us together.

Seeing as he was so excited, Ponyboy didn't notice the noted that also flew out of the shirt which read:

_Think of this as a warning_

_I'm not going to fucking tell you again_

_to stop being so clingy._

_Cut it out or I'll make sure you regret it._

_Curly_

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. No Good Hoods

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan yet again with another chapter.

How was everyone's Christmas this year? I hope everyone had a good one. I had very nice Christmas this year. I was happy to get to see some family that I missed seeing Thanksgiving (for whatever reason).

My brother's so hilariously crazy, this year he asked for an Ipad 2 for himself and his wife. I don't mean that they're going to share one they both want one of their own. Did they know how much that would cost when they asked for them? Including tax, that would one thousand dollars for only two presents! Also keep in mind that they asked for these two weeks before Christmas and they asked for a list worth of other things. Needless that they were both slightly disappointed, but thankfully not surprised, that they didn't get them. Have you guys ever had someone ask you for a ridiculous present like that?

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Love, Someone,****ponyboy07, cassy1994,****Aly208,****PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** elex88** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I love you that you guys reviewed the first chapter, most people wouldn't do that.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Curly's eyes shut in pure bliss as the head of his arousal was licked up and down its sides. He held onto the sides of the bathroom stall he was in tightly as he thrust his cock in and out of the anxious mouth.

As the curly haired hood noticed the green eyed boy below him starting to slide his mouth slowly on him and teasingly, Curly banged the boy's head on the side of stall.

"Hurry up," Curly snarled keeping the boys head on him despite the pained look in his eyes, "I don't have all day."

With a slightly frightened moan, the green eyed boy continued his quest sucking off Curly in time with every thrust of his head.

Then, with a mighty moan, Curly came into the boy's mouth holding the boys head on his arousal until every drop was entered into his mouth before letting go.

"Thanks kid," Curly sighed in relief zipping up his pants and stepping out of the bathroom stall. He had been hankering for a blow job all day and he couldn't find his regular toy anywhere around the school.

"My name is Thomas," the green eyed freckled boy said whipping his mouth off with his shirt sleeve.

"I didn't ask your name," Curly snickered not even looking back at the other teen as he grabbed his backpack and exited the bathroom.

The hall he walked into was a busy as it normally was. Kids were running around playfully, getting their books from their lockers, and making small talk with each other. It was a nice and peaceful day, and Curly hated it.

If there was one thing Curly Shepard hated was order and stability. How fun could life possibly be if everything was safe and normal, it's like being in a relationship. How exciting could it be to be with only one person? Curly truly pitied people who answered positively to that question.

"Hey Curly!"

The hood turned around to see the familiar face of Adam Wright, a greaser in him and his brother's gang. Adam was probably the closest thing Curly had to a friend in his gang due to Adan making an effort to talk to him and include him in things like parties, nights out, and things of that nature.

"What is it Wright?" Curly asked dryly.

"Where you been all day?" Adam asked with a playful grin throwing an arm around his head, "You been jerking off or something?"

Curly snorted and roughly pushed the brown headed boy's arm off him.

"Some of us don't have to jerk off anymore," Curly stated with a raised eyebrow.

Adam held his hands up mockingly.

"Well excuse me King of Pimps," Adam chuckled walking with him through the halls, "I guess Ponyboy gets you off pretty well huh?"

"Who said it was Ponyboy?" Curly asked him looking genuinely curious about this.

Adam furrowed his brow and looked at the hood beside him like he was crazy. He was one of the only people, or more like the only person, who knew about Curly and Ponyboy's "relationship" and that, was only because he walked in on Curly fucking Ponyboy one day when he came over the Shepard's place.

"Because you're fucking each other," Adam said obviously, "and I would think that fucking someone gets you off unless you need something more than sex to reach that great promise land that is 'Cumlypus'."

Curly rolled his eyes at the other hoods attempt at being funny.

"I'm just saying you have a fine piece of ass waiting for you at home, why are you playing the field?" Adam questioned rationally.

Adam came from a family similar to the Curtis brothers in the sense that he valued the many relationships people could have with one another and their many dimensions. That was probably the only difference between him and his greaser brethren.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Curly snapped stopping in his tracks getting tired of the third degree already, "because I fucking can okay?"

"Can what?" Ponyboy asked suddenly walking beside them with an easy smile on his face startling them both.

"What the hell?" Curly growled out of being scared, "you don't just sneak up on people like that you damn idiot."

Ponyboy winced at the insult but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Sorry Curly," Ponyboy apologized wholeheartedly, "I didn't mean scare you like that. It's just that you were yelling right by my locker."

Upon retrospect, Curly realized that he shouldn't have spoken so rudely out of anger but he wasn't about to apologize. Curly Shepard doesn't apologize for anything.

Luckily Adam was there to clear the tense air.

"Don't worry about it Ponyhottie," Adam grinned walking over to the shorter greaser and whispering in his ear, "Curly just a little sacredly cat that's all."

Hearing Ponyboy chuckle at whatever the brown haired hood was saying caused an uncomfortable twitch in Curly's body to arise. He didn't like seeing those two so close but he couldn't really explain why. He just knew that it had to end.

Rudely, Curly yanked Ponyboy away from Adam pushing him a little ways away into the hall. Both Ponyboy and Adam looked completely lost at this.

"Don't you have a class to go to," Curly told him dryly, "don't want to fail and make your big brothers angry."

Mistaking the mocking tone in the curly haired hoods voice as genuine concern (at least by Curly standards), Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"Um sure," Ponyboy told looking from Curly to Adam, "I guess I'll see you guys later?"

Adam nodded enthusiastically while Curly just stared stoically.

Turning in the direction of his next class, Ponyboy let out a very girly squeal as his butt was smacked.

"See ya later hot stuff," The young greaser heard Adam say. Shaking his head at the hoods antics Ponyboy carried on to his next class.

Adam had a smug smirk of satisfaction as he could practically feel Curly's glare of distain directed toward him. His friend may not act like he cares about their dear Ponyboy but he felt something for him. What? He couldn't be sure of at the moment but he was willing to find out.

"Sorry Curly man, was that too far?" Adam asked shooting his friend an innocent look.

Curly eyes turned stormy for a brief second before he became stoic. Crossing his arms around his chest he continued on walking.

"Like I give a damn what you do with him," Curly sneered disdainfully walking fast, supposedly to his next class.

Adam closed his eyes trying for all that he was worth to summon all the patience he had in him. It was just something you had to do with someone like Curly.

You better stop lying to yourself or just let that poor kid go Curly, Adam thought to himself. He had seen gang Ponyboy hangs out with, all really protective of each other and if two of them being his brothers, and it definitely would not be a good idea to piss them off (especially when some of them looked built to kill).

…

In any normal day time would fly away as if it was nothing in English class for our green eyed greaser but today was different. Today he had Curly on the brain.

He sighed pitifully to himself as he heard his teacher going and on about the latest paper he assigned the class and all of their atrocious hand writing. The man's voice slowly drained out his head until he was completely engrossed in his own thoughts.

Ponyboy just couldn't understand why Curly felt he had to act the way he did. Why did he always feel like he always had to be rude or inconsiderate all the time? The young greaser knew it was an act, it had to be.

These thoughts brought him back to a much simpler time, a time when they were (once again) little kids.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hello! Hello!" A young five year old Ponyboy called out for his friends from school. They were playing hide and seek in the park and the little green eyed boy had yet to be found by any of the other kids._

"_Where did they go?" Ponyboy whimpered holding his knees close to his chest tightly, "I don't want to do this anymore."_

_Getting a little scared of being alone for so long, Ponyboy crawled from under his hiding space in the bushes and went to find everyone else._

"_Hello?" Ponyboy said innocently looking around with his big green eyes to find anyone else around him._

_He didn't notice before but Ponyboy realized that he was in a different part of the park, one that he wasn't too familiar with. _

_The five year old boy was completely lost. His young mind reeled as he came up with all sorts of scenarios of monsters coming up to him and gobbling him up if he stayed lost for too long ( or that's what Steve told him would happen at least)._

_Panic almost immediately began to set in as Ponyboy's head swiped all around himself looking for something familiar to identify with but he found nothing to speak of. All that he saw around him was trees and a sidewalk._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Ponyboy yelled calling out to his parents in utter fear. Tears were coming out his eyes as he ran around up the left half of the sidewalk not really knowing where he was going but just doing something._

_The kid jumped as his hand was suddenly grabbed from behind. Thinking it was a monster, Ponyboy screamed at the top of his lungs only to be silenced by a human hand covering his mouth. Turning around he saw at familiar curly haired boy._

"_It's you," Ponyboy muffled over the hand over his mouth in awe. It was the same boy that helped him with those bullies a week ago. He had looked all over for him but couldn't find him anywhere._

_The boy tilted his head at him curiously before taking the hand that was over Ponyboy's mouth sliding it to his hand. Ponyboy looked down at the hand that was holding his curiously but didn't make a move to remove the hand from his person._

"_I'm lost," Ponyboy declared hoping this boy could help him, "I'm trying to find where my mommy is but I don't know she is and…and…and-"_

_The five year old boys panic induced rambling was cut off by the curly haired kid popping something into his mouth. Swirling it around his tongue, Ponyboy's eyes lit up at the familiar taste._

"_Chocolate," Ponyboy laughed loving the taste of it in his mouth as he calmly started to gobble up the treat._

"_Ponyboy, Ponyboy!"_

"_Mommy," Ponyboy yelled as he heard his mother calling out of him. As he looked over to his curly haired associate, he saw the other boy smiling and waving at him as he ran under the bushes to another side of the park._

"_Wait," Ponyboy cried almost running over and following him._

_(End Flashback)_

"Mr. Curtis…Mr. Curtis!"

"Yes!" Ponyboy squeaked as he was drawn out of his memories. He blushed as he heard the snickers of his classmates.

"Did you not hear a single word I said?" Mr. Black their English teacher asked him sternly tapping his foot.

"Um, yes I did sir," Ponyboy claimed nervously not liking everyone's eyes centered on him, "you were talking about our papers?"

Mr. Black sighed impatiently giving Ponyboy with a stern glare.

"No Ponyboy, I was talking about today's lesson," Mr. Black told the timidly smiling boy, "I think it would be best if you took a trip to the principal's office."

Ponyboy's whimpered slightly amongst the increased snickering of his peers. Darry would kill him if he got in trouble for day dreaming, again.

"But Mr. Black I-"

"Not another word," Mr. Black ordered pointing outside of the school.

Huffing, Ponyboy packed up his stuff and stomped out of the classroom forcing himself not to give his teacher the hateful look he was directing at the floor.

"Hopefully I can just convince the principal to let me off with a warning," Ponyboy said to himself lowly trying to keep his spirits up as he walked the empty halls of the school to the principal.

As he was turning in the direction of the principal's office he heard a strange hissing sound by the lockers. Focusing his earing even more he could also hear the vague sounds of a can being shaken.

"Spray paint?" Ponyboy whispered to himself with his eyes widened. Whoever was doing that in the school was going to be in deep trouble.

Turning his head around the corner he found the spray paint culprit.

"Curly," Ponyboy gasped loudly in shock.

The curly haired hood jumped at the sound of his voice stopping whatever he was spraying on the wall.

"What the fuck?" Curly glared at him clutching his red can angrily.

"W-What a-are you doing?" Ponyboy stuttered walking up beside the boy he loved looking almost hurt he would do something this ridiculous in the middle of the school day where anyone could catch him.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing genius," Curly sneered shaking his spray can for emphasis.

Ponyboy sighed and snatched the can away from him despite the hoods protests. Looking over at the wall, Ponyboy was pleased to see Curly didn't make much progress and it should be cleaned off pretty easily.

"If you had to do this why would you do this now?" Ponyboy questioned, "you could get caught by anyone walking the halls."

Curly rolled his eyes turning his head away from him but didn't exactly dispute the young greaser's logic. He had wanted to so this after school when everyone was gone but he had got so anxious that he couldn't help himself. Upon retrospect Curly would admit to himself that this might not have been the best idea, but he wasn't about to say it aloud, especially to the kid beside him.

Ponyboy wrapped an arm around Curly's neck bringing them more closer than the curly haired greaser would like but didn't say anything despite himself.

"Curly you have to be more careful with this kind of stuff," Ponyboy said concernedly, "I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Like me," A voice said from behind them.

Instinctively putting the spray can behind his back, Ponyboy looked over in dread to see the face of their principal, Mr. Finning.

"Hello boys," Mr. Finning greeted with a cold smile.

"Hello Principal Finning," Ponyboy greeted quietly keeping his head down while Curly just stood still being defiantly silent.

In a casual manner, Principal Finning walked over to the paint sprayed wall observing it quietly. Taking one finger he swiped it over the wall and turned backed to the boys.

"I see you boys were doing a little redecorating," Principal Finning raising both of his eyebrows at them.

Ponyboy's heart was beating a mile a minute. He's never been in trouble with the principal before, any major trouble at least, so he was feeling a little scared at the moment. He had no clue what was going to happen to the two of them. The young greaser looked over at Curly to see him looking at their principal blankly, completely unafraid.

"Cat got your tongue Mr. Shepard?" Principal Finning asked mockingly walking closer to the two of them so they were face to face, "you don't have anything to say about your latest little stunt, your usually so proud of them."

"Who said I did it?" Was what Curly asked with a patronizing smirk, "There are two of us standing here you know."

Ponyboy looked from Curly to Principal Finning in question wondering what was going to happen.

"Oh please Mr. Shepard," Finning scoffed "you expect me to believe that you, one of the worst and most felonious students at this school, is innocent of arson while one of the brightest students in the school, Ponyboy, is guilty of said crime."

Curly snarled and glared at the older man intensely while Finning just snort at his intimidation tactics.

"You're getting locked up for this one Shepard, mark my-"

"I-t was m-me," Ponyboy proclaimed holding up the spray can for Principal Finning to see nervously.

Both Finning's and Curly's eyes widened at the young greasers declaration. Curly was especially shocked because he did not expect the green eyed boy to take the rap for him.

Ponyboy could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest right now. He really did not want to do what he just did, he really didn't, but he felt he had no choice, as soon as he heard that Curly was going to be in trouble his mouth just moved on its own.

Principal Finning sighed putting a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Let's go Mr. Curtis," Principal Finning said looking utterly disappointed walking the both of them to his office.

Casting one last look at Curly, Ponyboy smiled at the curly haired hood. Curly just stared back at him before walking off.

The young greasers smile turned bitter. Part of him had hoped that Curly would have spoken up and taken responsibility for what he had done to the school wall, but that was just naïve of him. What sense would it make for him to get Ponyboy out of trouble after he just got Curly out of trouble? That makes sense doesn't it?

Both the principal and Ponyboy rushed right into the office. The principal ordered Ponyboy into his personal office while he talked to his secretary about something. Thankfully he talk with her didn't last long otherwise Ponyboy would have had a heart attack.

For a while the two of them just stared at each other, Ponyboy looking at his principal nervously while Finning was giving him an analytic glance.

"," Finning said making Ponyboy jump in his seat, "are you ready to tell me the truth now."

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked looking from side to side in his anxiety.

"Just admit that it was actually Mr. Shepard that was using the spray paint and I'll let you go free," Finning told him gently, "if he tries to get back at you afterwards believe me I will handle him."

There was no way Ponyboy was going to admit the truth to the principal. His and Curly's relationship was already rough enough as it is and he didn't want to make it worse.

"It was me, I did it not Curly," Ponyboy replied quietly looking so very obvious that he was lying.

Principal Finning closed his eyes patiently before grabbing a paper from the side of his desk and writing something down. He knew good and well that Ponyboy was not the one that spray painted the wall, I mean this is the kid that almost burst into tears after he almost ran into him the first day of high school. He was simply too much of a good wholesome kid to commit such and act. However, since he doesn't have any evidence that Curly did it he can't pin it on him.

"You're suspended for a week Ponyboy," Principal Finning told him sternly. The kid was luckily that was all the got.

Ponyboy nodded, not exactly happy with the punishment but was just grateful that it wasn't something worse.

"Your older brother was called and he should be on his way here," Finning said briefly.

Ponyboy felt like sinking into the ground as soon as those words were uttered. That was definitely something worse. He jumped once again seeing as there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Come in," Finning told them.

The door opened, and just as Ponyboy feared, it was revealed to be his older brother Darry. The young greaser briefly thought about asking how he got their so fast but stopped himself. The less he says to piss off his brother the better.

"You boys can go now," Principal Finning said ushering them out of his office, "I'll see you next week Ponyboy."

Darry didn't say a word to his young brother despite looking down at him blankly. Some may think that this was an indication that Darry might not be that mad but only a fool would think that. Ponyboy knew that the blank stare was much worse than glare because the stare meant that Darry was so angry right now that what he was feeling hadn't even reached his face yet.

"So, um, Darry-"

"Go to the car and be quiet," Darry interrupted in a dangerous yet quiet voice walking in front of the young greaser as if he wasn't there.

Ponyboy hurriedly obeyed his brother not caring that he was running through the halls at this point.

The young greaser didn't notice as he passed a familiar curly haired greaser on his way out leaning on the side of a wall casually.

As Curly watched Ponyboy leave he couldn't help as yet another foreign emotion came over him. He supposed that he should feel bad for getting the young greaser in trouble but it wasn't his fault, right? Ponyboy did that of his own accord.

"He doesn't mean anything to me," Curly whispered to himself as he started to walk through the halls once again.

I don't care about him.

…

Keep these flashbacks in mind because they will be important later. Also keep in mind what is happening in the flashbacks.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	3. Inner Doberman

Hey, hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan!

How is everyone's Christmas break going? I hope yours is going great because I am having a great time. The biggest thing for me this week was going to my cousin's birthday for her child, it was at this place called LOL (Laugh Out Loud). I had never heard about that place before in my life but it had a lot of things for kids to do, but not much for the adults (but that's to be expected for this kind of place).

It also looks like my brother is having his second child! I'm a little concerned about the baby though. About a month or two after she's having the baby I was told that she and my brother were planning on going to Florida. I have to wonder will it be okay to bring a newborn baby out that early. If anyone knows feel free to tell me.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **PonyboyandDallyLover7, cassy1994, Love, Iliketoripthroats, **and** ILovePepsi2** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I couldn't tell you guys how much I appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

The ride back to the Curtis residence was a quiet one for Darry and Ponyboy. The young greaser wanted to say something to his older brother but he didn't know what he could say that wouldn't set him off. Even as they came to their house Darry was still silent, gripping the car wheel tightly.

Slamming the car door behind him, Darry didn't even wait for his young brother as he went into their house. Dreading the upcoming lecture/shouting match he was going to get, Ponyboy took his time getting out of the car and entering the house, but not enough time that would irritate his brother.

Darry was standing with his back to him tapping his fingers on the kitchen table, but as soon as Ponyboy closed the door the elder Curtis brother let him have it.

"What the hell were you thinking Ponyboy?" Darry growled.

"I'm sorry Darry," Ponyboy held up his hands hoping that making himself look defenseless might calm him down, "I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"How could you not mean for this to happen?" Darry demanded, "I told you to watch who you make friends with."

"Who I make friends with," Ponyboy repeated before his eyes widened, "wait what are you talking about?"

Darry suddenly calmed down and raised an eyebrow at Ponyboy.

"The fact that you lied to cover up for some hood that was dumb enough to try and put graffiti on the school during the day," Darry answered easily.

"Wait, you didn't believe my lie," Ponyboy whined not even bothering to dispute it was a lie now.

Darry snorted actually looking quiet amused at this point.

"You expect me to believe that you would try to spray paint something?" Darry asked disbelievingly, "the last time you used a spray can was for a science project and all you ended up doing is spray painting your eyes on accident."

"Those cans are tricky," Ponyboy pouted.

Darry sighed coming up to his brother and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ponyboy was pleased to see he wasn't mad anymore, but he did have a stern look on his face.

"Look Ponyboy, I know that you don't like to see people get in trouble," Darry explained, "but taking up for them is not the right way to make friends."

"I'm not taking up for-"

"And lying to me is not the right way to make me trust you," Darry said giving his brother a pointed look which silenced him.

"I told you about messing around with those types of hoods didn't I?" Darry lectured, "good for nothings with no ounce of sense in them."

You sound like a Soc, Ponyboy started to say before wisely not uttering that from his mouth, mostly because he knew that what Darry was saying wasn't because he was being uppity or rude to their fellow greasers. The eldest Curtis brother knew the kind of stupid and irrational things some greasers do, most of it resulting in hard time in the slammer.

Still, Ponyboy didn't count Curly into that category of greaser. Curly was different from the rest of the hoods.

"Whatever hood you've been trying to make friends with it stops now," Darry ordered moving so he could look his brother in the eye, "You got off lucky this time Ponyboy, but you won't get lucky twice. Taking the heat for other hoods could get you kicked out of school or even in jail. You hear me?"

Ponyboy had to bit his lip from saying something else in response. He couldn't just leave Curly alone, he wanted him, he needed him. The young greaser just decided to nod his head in response, keeping himself quiet and pleasing his brother at the same time.

Luckily for him his brother accepted that as he stepped away from him going toward the hallway.

Ponyboy let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He smiled gratefully up at the ceiling. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I don't think it needs to be said that you're not allowed to go anywhere while you suspended, at all," Darry said not evening turning around while saying that.

Guess he spoke to soon.

…

Johnny Cade was an interesting individual. He was mostly known in his gang for being the gang pet but more discreetly, he was known as Ponyboy's third older brother. Why? Well that's quiet the explanation.

Growing up, Johnny found himself unable to make friends. His antisocial personality traits beat into him by his father caused him to be distant from the kids around him. For the longest time he literally had no one. His parents didn't care about him, he didn't have any other relatives, and he didn't have any friends, until Ponyboy came along. Yes Ponyboy, the one who went over and talked to him at the playground when everyone else avoided him, Ponyboy who always dragged him over to the Curtis house to play, Ponyboy who encouraged everyone that was in their gang currently today to get to know Johnny better.

Johnny felt like he owed the younger boy so much, he wanted to pay him back but he didn't know how. That was until he saw how vulnerable Ponyboy was. Ponyboy was a kind hearted kid who wore his heart on his sleeve, which was not a good thing considering where they lived. Johnny couldn't tell you how many times he saw Ponyboy get hurt, rather through some harsh words fired at him or a punch thrown at his face. This was a neighborhood a sweet and innocent kid like Ponyboy just didn't belong in. That innocence the young greaser has could fade so quickly in this cold environment and Johnny swore not to let it happen. Sure he may seem like a hurt puppy at times, but Johnny Cade was as dangerous as an enrage Doberman when you mess with someone he cares about, especially Ponyboy.

So when he heard from Sodapop that he couldn't get anything out of Ponyboy about the whole loss of virginity thing, his Doberman mode kicked in. He knew something wasn't right about that if Sodapop couldn't get anything out of Ponyboy about it (those two might as well Siamese twins for how close they are as brothers).

Johnny was determined to figure this out which was why he was skipping school today to visit Ponyboy while he was grounded for the whole suspension ordeal, yet another thing that rubbed him the wrong way. He figured that while no else was home was the perfect opportunity for him to interrogate Ponyboy.

As he knocked on the door, Johnny immediately heard some moving around inside the house. The door opened to reveal an excited looking Ponyboy.

"Johnny," Ponyboy gasped in relief, "you've come to relinquish me from the confines of my imprisonment."

Johnny just blinked in response.

"You've come to get me out of here," Ponyboy cleared up.

"Oh yeah, that," Johnny nodded in agreement. Sometimes Ponyboy said the weirdest things, but then again it's Ponyboy so he's never really that surprised.

"I want to see if could do something to cheer you up after that whole suspicion thing," Johnny told him putting on his best concerned look, "I figured that we could go out and get some ice cream or something."

"Ice cream!" Ponyboy cried happily like a child in a candy store. He wasn't really worried about Darry catching him because, let's be honest, he's not going to check on Ponyboy ( he'll be too busy working) and by the time he gets home Darry wouldn't have had a clue that he left.

Ponyboy's happy face fell as he eyed his best friend though. What about Johnny's time at school? Sure Johnny always told him that he's not going to do much of anything with a high school diploma, if he's lucky to graduate, but that not an excuse for him to just miss class because of him.

"Are you sure you're not missing anything to important in school?" Ponyboy asked worriedly. Him and Johnny go to different schools so he wasn't always up to date on his best friend's constant school activities. Johnny only talks about school when he really needs help in a class or something to that nature.

"I'm not missing anything," Johnny replied being more literal than that phrase is supposed to be but thankfully Ponyboy didn't catch that.

"Alright," Ponyboy nodded with a grin. Grabbing his coat by the couch, the young greaser followed behind his friend out of the door.

I sure hope this works, Johnny prayed to himself as he guided himself and Ponyboy down the street and in town.

…

"Curly man, why are we out here?" Adam asked for about the fifth time as him and the other curly haired hood walked the streets of Tulsa. Not that he wasn't glad to have an excuse to skip school. but the curiosity was eating him up.

"Well, I don't know what you call putting one foot in front of another," Curly explained slowly, "but in my language it's called walking."

"You know that's not what I meant," Adam rolled his eyes at Curly's particular brand of humor it's just something you have to have a taste for.

Curly said nothing as he continued on his unexplained quest. He honestly didn't even know how Adam ended joining him when he left, all he remembered was hopping in (as in stealing) someone else's car and there was Adam. To tell you the truth, Curly himself didn't even know why he was out here, he just had this feeling in his gut to get out of class and hit the streets of Tulsa. It was a strange sensation that the hood hated yet couldn't escape.

"Hey, I didn't see Ponyboy in class today," Adam all of a sudden proclaimed.

"And?" Curly blew off reaching into his pocket and lighting up a cigarette.

"It kind of messed up my day," Adam complained throwing his hands behind his head, "because whenever I'm about to go into my last annoying class of the day, I can always count on seeing his great ass bouncing in the hallway to get me through."

Curly almost choked on his smoke as he turned his head to fast in the direction of the other brown eyed greaser.

Adam discreetly hid his smirk as he turned his head slightly to the side and avoiding his friends gaze. As he turned his head he saw someone familiar face across the street.

"Speaking of Ponyboy's ass," Adam pointed to the left of himself, "there it goes a bouncing off over there."

Curly looked over and did indeed see Ponyboy walking off across the street, but he wasn't alone. Walking incredibly close to him was his best friend Johnny Cade smiling at whatever Ponyboy had just said to him. The curly haired hood felt his blood boil for a reason he couldn't quiet explain at the moment. He couldn't stand that Cade kid, he didn't know why but he just never could. Funny thing is he never knew Cade even existed until Ponyboy introduced him as his new best friend to the entire world, but when he did Curly hated him.

The hood watched intently as Johnny wrapped a hand around Ponyboy's shoulder in what can be thought of as an intimate gesture.

Curly took the cigarette and crushed it in his hands. This was not going to end well.

…

"Chocolate and ice cream," Ponyboy cooed beside his best friend eyeing the bag in Johnny's hand delightfully, "who ever came up with this should be out nation's president."

Johnny snorted in amusement. No matter what the weather or the time of day, Ponyboy would never say no to hot brownies mixed with ice cream. It was well known to people who knew him to be his favorite treat.

"Where should we eat it?" Johnny questioned his friend.

"Who cares?" Ponyboy asked rubbing his hands in anticipation, "I just want to hurry and eat my ice cream."

"Fine, fine," Johnny broke down and opted to sit on the nearest bench they could find which Ponyboy happily agreed to.

The minute they sat down Ponyboy held out his hands for his ice cream.

"Gimme," Ponyboy urged.

Johnny just stared him down having set the bag of ice cream on his right the opposite of where Ponyboy was sitting.

"Gimme, gimme," Ponyboy urged more instantly.

"What's the deal with that guy you're dating?" Johnny asked sternly.

"Who?" Ponyboy blinked in shock at the randomly asked question.

"The one you're sleeping with," Johnny clarified, "tell me and you'll get your ice cream."

Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock and horror, he looked at his best friend as if he was some kind of mutant or something.

"You," Ponyboy pointed at his dark skinned friend dramatically, "you planned all of this from the start didn't you."

And here he goes, Johnny said to himself rolling his eye internally. Here comes another ice cream craving induced crazy speech.

"You tricked me into thinking that you'd get me ice cream but it was all a ploy for information. You offered me love but gave nothing but lies! What has become of you Johnny Cade, to think that we-"

"The more you talking about nothing the colder you brownies are going to get," Johnny interrupted.

Huffing, Ponyboy stopped all of the dramatics.

"Fine," Ponyboy sighed, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"I don't need to know his name," Johnny reassured him even if he would like to know his name, "but just tell me something's about him."

"Well," Ponyboy bit his lips before speaking due to not being use to verbally saying how great his feelings were for Curly, "I love him." 

I kind of figured that, Johnny said to himself.

"I've known him for a while," Ponyboy confessed with a nervous smile on his face, "and I've always had these feelings for him. When I was younger I didn't understand what I felt for him but now I do."

"And how does he feel for you?" Johnny asked slowly getting a feeling that the answer wouldn't be one he'd like.

Johnny was unfortunately right as he saw his best friend wince and look down at his feet at the question. Johnny's inner Doberman snapped to attention but he wasn't going to say anything, yet.

"He doesn't exactly feel the same way," Ponyboy replied quietly, "it's just a work in progress for him."

"But he does treat you well doesn't he?" Johnny asked pointedly, "he doesn't, oh I don't know, steal your shirt and force you to walk in the cold does he?" 

"It's not like that Johnny," Ponyboy groaned, "he means well but he's a little um…misguided is all."

"And misunderstood," Johnny added.

Ponyboy gazed up at him in question.

"I've heard it before," Johnny shrugged dryly thinking of his parents.

"Look Ponyboy, if he's not treating you with respect then you need to leave him," Johnny advised, "nothing good comes from these relationships."

"Our relationship isn't normal though," Ponyboy argued desperately, "we have a kind of bond with each other."

"Really?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes really," Ponyboy urged starting to get a little insulted, "and to be fair Johnny you don't really know him enough to judge him like this."

Johnny, not wanting their conversation to get out of hand, reached over and finally gave Ponyboy his ice cream.

"I don't need your peace offering," Ponyboy huffed snatching the bag away from him and practically attacking his froze treat, lucky the spoon was in the ice cream otherwise Ponyboy probably would have ate it with his bare hands ( believe or not the young greaser has done that before).

"You know when people say something like that they usually don't take what was offered to them," Johnny pointed out casually.

Ponyboy gave his friend a dry look before he continued on eating.

"Those people are fools," was all Ponyboy said in response. Who wouldn't take free ice cream?

"Hey!"

Ponyboy and Johnny looked over to see a smug looking Adam standing before them, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What up kiddies?" Adam greeted sounding overly perky.

"Hi Adam," Ponyboy gave him a small wave. At Johnny's wary look Ponyboy introduced the both of them.

"Johnny this is Adam, he goes to my school. Adam this is Johnny my best friend," Ponyboy said all the while pleasuring his mouth with his delicious frozen treat.

"Nice to meet ya," Adam moved over to shake Johnny's hand.

"Hm," was all Johnny said but shook the other teens hand nonetheless. He was never good with meeting new people.

Adam looked between the two of them eyeing them curiously.

"So what is this a date?" Adam asked bluntly as if it was any of his business.

Johnny's eyebrow rose at the tactless question while Ponyboy just chuckled.

"No, Johnny and I are just friends," Ponyboy answered, "plus it would be hell trying to get this past my brothers."

Adam raised an eyebrow at him thinking of the person Ponyboy was currently 'dating'. If his brothers wouldn't be okay with him dating someone in the gang, someone they trust, then gods knows what would happen if they meet Curly. It's no use to keep on thinking about it there are more important matters at hand.

"So Ponyboy, you coming to my party next week?" Adam questioned.

"Party?" Ponyboy's eyes snapped up. The young greasers always loved the idea behind parties but he rarely goes to any, mostly because he's not that popular with his peers.

"Sure," Adam nodded, "My folks are going to be out of town next week so I'm throwing an all-out bash. You're coming right?"

"Oh, okay," Ponyboy agreed excitedly exchanging a look with is best friend who was unsurprisingly skeptic about him going. Johnny was not by any means a party guy, in fact he hates being in big crowds all together.

"Great," Adam cried picking Ponyboy up by his legs and lifting him up in his arms, "were going to have an ass load of fun."

Ponyboy squealed femininely as he was bounced in the eccentric greaser's arms. Johnny just looked on not knowing whether to be frightened or amused.

"Adam you are crazy," Ponyboy chuckled actually having fun with this while Adam just grinned lecherously.

"What the fuck is this?"

All three boys turned around to see an enraged curly haired hood behind them.

Curly looked as if he was about to explode. As soon as he saw Ponyboy and Johnny together he went to stomp over to them but stopped himself midstride. Not being able to fathom what he was doing, he power walked the opposite way of them completely ignoring Adam calling out for him. When he was almost back at his own house he stopped suddenly. He didn't understand what he was running away from (Curly Shepard doesn't run away from anything). So went back into town, determined to ignore Ponyboy but instead walked over the scene with Adam and Ponyboy.

"I see your doing what you do best," Curly snarled looking angry at Adam or Johnny but rather Ponyboy.

"W-What do you mean?" Ponyboy stuttered climbing out of Adam's arms with said greaser having a cautious look on his face.

Silently, Curly walked over to them and roughly grabbed Ponyboy's arm twisting it slightly.

"Whoring yourself," Curly sneered.

"Come on Curly don't do this," Adam hissed lowly worried about Ponyboy but not trying to draw do much attention to the four of them, they were all technically playing hooky.

"Curly stop," Ponyboy begged trying to free his arm but found his own strength paling in comparison to the hoods.

"Why? You already have two guys on you why not have three," Curly raged twisting Ponyboy's arm even more making the young greaser wince.

In a matter of seconds Johnny, using strength that most wouldn't think he had, yanked Curly off of Ponyboy pushing him away quite a bit.

"Don't touch him," Johnny glared at the curly haired hood fiercely. He had no idea what his problem was but he wasn't going to let him put a hand on his best friend.

"Don't fuck with me Cade, I'm not in the mood," Curly snarled moving to get in the dark skinned teens face.

Intercepting him, Ponyboy moved in front of his best friend facing Curly himself.

"Curly please," Ponyboy pleaded holding his hands out in front of himself, "let's just talk about this later okay?"

The curly haired teen gazed at the young greasers pleading look staring into his innocent green eyes. For a second he found himself losing his anger and frustration before he leaned over and whispered in Ponyboy's ear.

"You owe me later," Curly told him before actually walking off barreling through the three other greasers.

Silence gripped them as they just watched the curly haired teen leave, no one knowing what to say after that.

It's a good thing Ponyboy doesn't hang around that asshole normally, Johnny thought to himself trying to calm himself down. Who did he think he was calling Ponyboy a whore and talking down to him like that?

Ponyboy was just shaking his head wondering what was going on with Curly. Why would he say silly things like that? It doesn't make any sense.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	4. No Time To Party

Hello, hello, hello it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

What's new with you guys this past week? I'm feeling pretty good for my mother because she going to back to her home town again to see some family. That makes me happy because she rarely goes home to visit especially during the holidays when everything is so hectic and there are parties to go to. The most time I actually saw her periodically going over to visit them was when grandma was sick so I'm happy she's just visiting casually. I can tell it makes her happy to do this.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Love, Plum Smugler, cassy1994, ILovePepsi2, Iliketoripthroats,****PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** ILovePepsi2**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Soda."

"No." 

"Soda."

"No."

"Oh come on," Ponyboy whined from his place on the bed watching his older brother get ready for work.

"You know what I want," Sodapop told him as he tried to pick out some good socks out of his dresser drawer.

"But that's not fair," Ponyboy declared angrily, "How am I supposed to convince Darry to let me go to Adam's party without you?"

Sodapop closed his drawer trying on the socks he picked out and properly buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"Then tell me what I want to know," Sodapop told him with a mask of indifference.

Ponyboy's eyes started to water.

It had been a week since Ponyboy blurted out his little secret to everyone but Darry and Sodapop was still badgering him about it. It might have been easier if Sodapop had been acting a little more calmly like Johnny did, but Sodapop was no Johnny.

He had been waiting for Ponyboy to get out in the dating world and eventually start having sex. Why? Ponyboy couldn't tell you, but he knew that Sodapop wanted every single specific detail about the person he slept with, how was it for him, and how long were you doing it for. He pretty much wanted Ponyboy to write a book on his sexual experiences.

"Don't even start," Sodapop warned hearing his sniffling.

Letting a few tears fall, Ponyboy buried his head into a pillow on the bed letting out loud sniveling loudly.

Sodapop could feel his resolve fading. His little brother knew he was a sucker for anyone that cries, and he used that to his advantage from time to time against him. To be fair though, Sodapop's favorite trick to make Ponyboy do things he wants him to is usually by laying on guilt trips constantly.

Ponyboy stood up suddenly from the bed. With his eyes red and puffy, Ponyboy walked past his brother toward the door.

"I'll just do it myself," Ponyboy said quietly looking up at his brother like he just ran over his dog.

Sodapop's resolve broke completely as he ran in front of his brother, hands on his shoulders and a comforting smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me everything but you have to tell me something," Sodapop compromised.

Ponyboy nodded whipping away his tears with his shirt sleeve. Through his sleeve he allowed himself to show off the smirk he was concealing.

It's a good thing I learned how to cry on demand when I was young, Ponyboy thought to himself gleefully.

The young greaser then told his older brother the equivalent of what he told Johnny before, just how their relationship was at the moment and what he felt for the guy ( but this time Ponyboy learned from his mistake and left out Curly' s feelings).

"It's good to see my little brother in love," Sodapop teased pinching his little brother's cheeks and cooing at him.

"Stop it," Ponyboy protested smacking his hands away rubbing his cheeks.

"But you know what to do if he gets out of line right?" Sodapop told him seriously as he sobered up.

Ponyboy could already see the protective glint in his brother's eyes. The young greaser knew that both of his brothers would do anything for him and he was immensely grateful for that. If somebody hurt him he knew both of them would in the streets looking for blood until they found justice for hurting their little brother.

"Let you and Darry handle the rest," Ponyboy nodded reassuringly and smiling fondly, "and I'll tell him that story about how you took on twenty Socs and came out of it without a single scratch on you."

"That's my boy," Sodapop ruffled Ponyboy's hair with a grin, "and tell him that other story about that time Darry got so pissed off he flipped over a truck with his bare hands."

Ponyboy shook his head chuckling to himself. "I don't want to scare him off."

"If that scares him off then he's a wimp," Sodapop snorted, "I've heard worse stories."

The young greaser just then looked over at the clock in the room and jumped up. He was supposed to be at Curly's by now.

"I have to go," Ponyboy said to his brother moving toward the door again, "we can talk to Darry tonight."

"Alright," Sodapop agreed before furrowing his brow, "Where are you going in such a rush anyway."

Ponyboy was practically out of the door only peaking his head in to speak. He really didn't want to keep Curly waiting but he couldn't just leave Sodapop curious.

"I have to meet a friend at his house," Ponyboy informed him with somewhat of a casual shrug, "he wants to talk to me about something that's all."

…

"So fucking tight," Curly growled against Ponyboy's ear.

Curly found it sexy how Ponyboy would cry out once in pleasure and one in pain every time a he moved into him. Forcing Ponyboy's leg open even more, he started pounding at a much harder rhythm.

"I…didn't think this is… what you had in mind when you said…you wanted to talk," Ponyboy breathe through his moans digging nails into Curly's shoulders.

Ponyboy gasped as Curly jabbed painfully harder into him causing tears to unintentionally develop in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you before to shut up," Curly hissed going back to his original rhythm.

Curly bit in Ponyboy's collar bone, breaking into his skin.

"Curly," Ponyboy moaned as the curly haired hood started sucking his blood. The young greaser weaved his hands into his wild untamed hair urging him further.

Each lustful sound Ponyboy made bounced off the walls, echoing all over the room. The beds headboard banged against the wall as Curly thrust into him nonstop. As always, no one else was in the house at the time while the two of the have their 'meeting.'

Looking down at the whimpering mess below him, Curly felt that familiar feeling flowing through him, although this time it was different. It felt much darker than what he was feeling last time.

_Mine_

That word kept replaying itself in his head constantly. The curly haired hood couldn't be sure exactly why though. He didn't understand it and it was starting to frustrate him to know end, he hated thinking while fucking.

Ponyboy's eyes clenched shut as Curly started pounding into his ass harder hitting his prostate every time.

"Curly, Curly, Curly," Ponyboy repeated his name over and over like it was a mantra. He loved this feeling and he loved the person giving him this blissful feeling.

Just then Curly came snarling loudly into the air which was of course followed by Ponyboy gripping onto Curly tighter.

Rolling off of him, Curly didn't give himself time to bask in their afterglow as he moved out of the bed with not a word to Ponyboy.

"Are you going Adam's party?" Ponyboy asked observing as Curly quickly dressed himself to go, wherever you needed to go. He wasn't really surprised that Curly was getting ready to leave so quickly, he usually always does that. Ponyboy thought it was just because Curly was kind of uncomfortable with being nude.

Curly just shrugged not really giving an answer.

"But he's your friend, how can you not go?" Ponyboy asked amused.

"Depends on if I'm free or not," Curly told him lying slightly. He knew that would mostly likely go even if there was something go on or not, it's been a while since he's been to a good party.

Ponyboy sat up rolling his eyes. He knew that Curly was being difficult just to be difficult right now, answering his questions as vaguely as possible for no particular reason. It annoyed and amused Ponyboy at the same time.

"Well if you are free," Ponyboy stated in a clearly mocking voice, "you should tell me beforehand so we can go together."

Curly stopped as he just put his shirt on, furrowing his brow at Ponyboy. He looked at Ponyboy with clearly shown disdain on his face.

"Are you stupid or just deaf?" Ponyboy flinched at the insults, "I just told you that I have to see if I'm free, how can I know I'm free the time of the party if it's not time for the party yet?"

"I didn't mean it like that Curly," Ponyboy protest standing up now from the bed now, "I just meant that if you know that you're going to the party-"

"You'll know when I step inside the fucking place," Curly snorted turning his head to his bedroom mirror checking out his unruly hair, "but don't expect me to go inside with you, you got it?"

Ponyboy's eyes lower to the floor as he fiddle his thumbs. The way Curly just so easily dismissed him caused pain to run through his body, again. Was he ashamed of him? Did he not like being around him? All these questions and more ran through the young greasers head in a nonstop loop.

Feeling eyes on him, Ponyboy looked up to see Curly's checking out his very naked body from across the room. Crossing the distance between them, Curly wrapped his arms around Ponyboy's waist bringing them together.

Ponyboy gasped as he could feel Curly's hands playing around aimlessly with the lower half of his body.

"Don't start whining and pouting it's annoying," Curly told him directing the young greasers eyes to him. Ponyboy saw Curly's eyes to be completely blank, not a trace of emotion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy breathed gripping onto Curly's shoulders as felt the hoods fingers teasing his hole, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I don't like talking after fucking, it gets me irritated," Curly said randomly in no relation to what he was talking about before.

Ponyboy however took his as an apology. He smiled as Curly taunted him with his fingers, he knew that Curly would never outright apologize for anything he says or does so the young greaser took he what could get.

He loved Curly so much.

…

"Darry just think about it," Ponyboy pleaded picking up the dirty dishes along with his eldest brother and going to the sink.

"I have," Darry told him putting the leftovers form dinner in the fridge.

"And" Ponyboy looked over at his brother impatiently. The rest of the gang was in the living room.

"The answer is no," Darry giving his brother a stern look before going into the living room himself, "you are not old enough to go to a party by yourself."

Yes I am, Ponyboy said to himself stomping his foot childishly.

"So you're saying that the only way I can go to a party is if I have a chaperone?" Ponyboy asked in his annoyance.

"Yep," Darry nodded giving him a teasing smirk as he sat down on the couch next to Sodapop and Steve.

"That's not fair," Ponyboy protested, "you and Soda never had to have a chaperone when you went to parties."

"True," Sodapop piped in, "but these hoods are getting crazier and crazier, never hurts to have backup if something goes down."

"Soda," Ponyboy hissed, "you're supposed to be on my side."

Sodapop just blinked his eyes blank. Then he remembered their deal early this morning and his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah," Sodapop nodded his head enthusiastically turning to Darry, "Darry you should just let him-" 

"Shut up Soda," Darry said simply.

"Okay," Sodapop obeyed with a shrug.

"What?" Sodapop said to his younger brothers shocked face, "I tried, really."

Ponyboy scoffed in disgust turning back to his older brother.

"Darry please," Ponyboy pleaded actually getting on his knees with his hands clasped together, "for once in your life be cool."

Darry raised an eyebrow at his young brother trying to fight off a smile as he was actually having fun with this now.

"I'll give you anything you want," Ponyboy swore, "anything."

"Everything I want you either don't have or can't possibly get me," Darry answered before adding, "well, can't get me legally anyway."

Ponyboy looked around room at the gang, who were pointedly ignoring the two of them, as he felt an idea starting to develop in his head.

"Who exactly are you going to get to go with me?" Ponyboy asked subtly gesturing to everyone in the room, "The only available guy is Two-Bit."

Darry silently cursed to himself as he realized that Ponyboy got him there. Sodapop and Steve had their own thing to do tonight, Johnny doesn't do parties, and Dallas doesn't do high school kid parties so the only one left is Two-Bit and knowing him he'll be drunk within the first twenty minutes of the party. Two-Bit was a great guy, don't get him wrong, but he just wasn't that dependable at parties.

"What's wrong with good old Two-Bit," Two-Bit shouted holding up a beer with a grin, "I'll keep the kid company…for a while."

It was then that Darry finally broke down and complied with his little brothers wishes.

"Alright you can go to the party by yourself," Ponyboy smiled and opened his mouth eagerly to thank him before seeing the stern look on Darry's face , "but you have to be back exactly by curfew and if I catch even the slightest hint of alcohol on your breath, you are going to be grounded until you graduate. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Ponyboy nodded obediently.

Holding his gaze for a minute, Darry gestured for Ponyboy to leave which he happily did running out the door on his way to the party.

Steve and Two-Bit silently gave each other a look.

"Ten bucks the kid gets in trouble."

"Fifteen."

…

Ponyboy practically had to run to Adams house, it was raining ridiculously hard outside but he made it their fine.

"Hey Pony," Ponyboy was greeted the second he came in the door by Adam who already look to be a little intoxicated.

"Glad you could make it man," Adam proclaimed loudly over the booming music, "take your coat off, relax yourself."

Doing just that, Ponyboy moved a little more into the house to see the fun being had in the party. There were people dancing crazily in the living room, others taking shots of beer in the kitchen, and people making out where ever they could.

"Wow," Ponyboy said in awe. He never knew parties could be so…hectic.

"I know," Adam nodded proudly observing the place, "parties like these are just the thing you need to relax and unwind. Can I get you a something to drink?"

Ponyboy shook his furiously, knowing what kind of drink he might be given.

Adam gave Ponyboy a teasing smile wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Ponyboy," Adam urged pushing them through the people in the hallway to the kitchen, "you have to have some kind of drink at a party. Tell you what, why don't I start you off with something light?"

"Like what?" Ponyboy asked wondering what exactly he meant.

Adam just gave him a mysterious smile as he moved to his fridge. Ponyboy leaned on the kitchen counter as he saw Adam pull out a can of Pepsi and a can of beer. The young greasers face scrunched in disgust as he saw Adam pour both drinks into a large plastic cup. Throwing both empty cans in the trash, Adam handed Ponyboy the cup.

"Try it," Adam urged.

Hesitantly, Ponyboy sniffed up the cup and immediately pulled his head back at the smell. Regardless, the young greaser took a sip of it anyway.

"Nasty," Was all Ponyboy said groaning at the taste.

"It takes a while to get used to," Adam agreed taking a sip of his own drink, "but it will loosen you up a bit."

"I'm sure it will," Ponyboy told him looking around the house before turning back to Adam, "is Curly here?"

Adam's eyes turned to him for a brief moment before he gestured upstairs.

"Yeah, he said something about going to the bathroom."

Smiling to himself that Curly made it to the party, Ponyboy started to go upstairs to greet him.

"You know you could wait for him down here," Adam shouted to him in amusement knowing his words fell on deaf ears.

I should have asked where the bathroom is, Ponyboy berated himself not knowing which of the many doors in the house was the bathroom. Taking a wild guess, he tried a door in the middle of the hall.

Ponyboy opened the door to find two people on a bed being…intimate. The young greaser blushed and was ready to close the door when recognized the male.

"Oh yes, Curly, faster," He heard the girl moan loudly.

"Curly," Ponyboy whispered to himself in disbelief but knew the hood when he saw him. He could tell it was him thrusting into some girl wildly not even paying the slightest bit of attention to anything else at the moment.

Dropping his drink, Ponyboy backed away from the door as if it burned him. He found himself breathing heavily in order to stop the tears from falling. Silently, Ponyboy walked out of the hall and down the stairs.

"Hey Ponyboy, where are you going?" Adam asked as he saw the young greaser in question walking straight out of the house. The look on his face seemed to portray that he just saw someone got murdered.

Narrowing his eyes, Adam trekked up the stairs himself to see what had disturbed Ponyboy so badly, he had a feeling but he hoped he was wrong.

Ponyboy didn't even remember his coat but he didn't care. He just ran out into the cold pouring down rain. The harsh weather was covering up his tears as he sprinted like the gold medal track star he was.

The young greaser didn't even know where he was going nor did he care, he just knew that he needed to get away. Get away from the pain, get away from the shock, get away from Curly.

Ponyboy ran until he was forced to come to a stop due to exhaustion leaning on a tree. He had absolutely no idea where he was right now.

Sobbing, Ponyboy buried his hand in his face trying to control himself more but didn't have that much luck.

How could Curly do that? Didn't he care about him? Didn't he love him?

Ponyboy's inner musing was interrupted by a strange unfamiliar sound. The young greaser looked around curiously but couldn't see much of anything with all of the rain in his eyes. Clearing the space around his eyes Ponyboy gasped in shock.

There was a horse galloping in his direction, it looked to be enraged. Ponyboy froze not knowing what to do.

Just then, a boy came up behind that horse running up to catch him. Narrowing his eyes Ponyboy looked a little closer and could have sworn that boy was…

"Curly?" Ponyboy questioned in confusion. What was he doing here?

Just as the horse looked like it was about to come head on with Ponyboy, the boy stood in front of him protectively, his arms spread out in front of him.

Ponyboy felt himself going faint, his body not being able to handle so much shock at one moment. However, just as he passed out he thought he heard the boy say something.

"Ponyboy? Is that really you?"

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	5. Confusion All Around

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan again with yet another chapter.

How are all you folks doing out there? I certainly hope that it's been good for you, and for those of you back at school you have my condolences and I hope you have a great semester.

So my brother finally got the test results back for the gender of his child. Much to his, but not anyone else's, it was a girl. Call me strange, but everyone pretty much guess it was going to be a girl and it was. My brother was so sad, he wanted a boy so badly, he's always wanted his very own little basketball star. My mother said that was the problem though, my brother wanted a boy so bad that he pretty much jinxed himself. Oh well, it's that he was upset that it was a girl, I know he's going to love his new daughter regardless.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **Love, Iliketoripthroats, cuzimsocool, ILovePepsi2, elex88, poseidon'sdaughter22, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

_Just as the horse looked like it was about to come head on with Ponyboy, the boy stood in front of him protectively, his arms spread out in front of him._

_Ponyboy felt himself going faint, his body not being able to handle so much shock at one moment. However, just as he passed out he thought he heard the boy say something._

"_Ponyboy? Is that really you?"_

_(End Recap)_

Ponyboy woke up with a start. With sleep still in his eyes he looked around the dark room he was in but found nothing. He was hoping that everything that just happened, the party, curly, and the horse, was just a dream but that notion was quickly thrown out as he couldn't find anything familiar in this unfamiliar house.

Quietly Ponyboy got out of the bed he was in, he didn't know where he was or what situation he had gotten himself into (for all he knew he could have been kidnapped).

The young greaser tiptoed his way out the door, wincing as the door creaked loudly as he hoped and closed it.

"Going somewhere?"

Ponyboy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the unfamiliar deep voice. Taking precaution, the young greased held up his hands and stood stiffly still as if he was being a held at gun point.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to trespass or whatever it is that I did," Ponyboy proclaimed nervously.

The man chuckled, which Ponyboy thought was a bad sign. He's seen movies like this, young innocent boy gets lost and finds himself in some guy's house in the middle of nowhere. One the guy's minute being all nice to the boy and feeding him, the next the kid ends up being chopped up for the family to eat.

"You're not trespassing young man," The man reassured him in what Ponyboy could here was clearly a country accent, "my son brought you here actually."

"So you can carve me up for dinner?" Ponyboy accused. Turning around he saw a well-built man around Darry's size and weight. The guy didn't look particularly stranger or abnormal, but he was shooting Ponyboy a look.

"Boy, what on earth are you talking about?" The man shook his head at the young greaser wondering if he was still half asleep.

"Don't try and fool me," Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at the older man, "you sent your son out to harvest my tender body for your supper!"

"…You are one strange little man-child, you know that?"

"You should see me on a stressful day," Ponyboy claimed dreamily before remembering what he was doing and put back on his stern face.

The man put his hands in defense. "Look kid, my son was just trying to get back _that horse_ when he saw you get knocked out in shock because of _him._ He just brought you back to our house to get you out of the rain."

Ponyboy nodded taking in what he said. The young greaser couldn't help but notice how much anger the elder man had when talking about that horse. It must break out a lot in order to gain such frustration from him.

In the corner of his eye Ponyboy spotted a window next to him, he noticed how dark it was and how it was still raining outside. The young greaser's stomach clenched as he remembered his brothers.

"Oh no," Ponyboy groaned slapping his own head. Darry was going to kill him when he got back home.

"What time is it?" Ponyboy asked looking almost afraid to ask.

The brown curly haired man glanced over at his clock.

"It's almost one o'clock," The man informed him.

"I am in so much trouble," Ponyboy stated moving over the window inspecting the weather, "How am I supposed to get home in all this rain?"

"I can take you home," The guy volunteered smiling at the stressed Ponyboy gently, "It's no trouble for me."

"Really," Ponyboy turned to him looking as if he was his savior. Remember his manners the young greasers finally introduced himself.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis," Said greaser held it out his politely for the boy to shake.

If the man was the slightest bit surprised at his name, he didn't show it as he simply shook Ponyboy's hand.

"Bryan Montgomery," He stated with a mysterious smile, "a pleasure to finally meet you Ponyboy."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him. Finally?

"My boys name is Bruce," Bryan proclaimed gesturing up the stairs, "but he's sleeping now, running around for about two hours chasing after that horse tired him out."

"Could I maybe come by tomorrow" Ponyboy asked, "so I can thank him?"

The young greaser felt it was only natural to thank the person who helped him the way Bruce did, he would feel guilty if he didn't thank him.

"I'm sure he would like that," Bryan chuckled moving to a drawer on the side of the room and pulling out his keys.

"You ready?" Bryan asked jiggling his keys.

Ponyboy nodded gratefully.

…

"He is so dead," Darry swore pacing up and down the living room. This was the last time he ever let Ponyboy out by himself again.

"Calm down," Sodapop told him looking a little worried himself. He knew how crazy high school kid parties could get, "I'm sure he's fine."

Darry briefly gave Sodapop a 'are you kidding me' look before dutifully going back to his pacing.

Both the Curtis brothers' heads snapped to the door as they heard a car pull up in the drive way amongst the pitter patter of the rain.

"Who the hell is that?" Darry demanded not in the mood for sudden guests.

Cautiously, Ponyboy came up to the door of his house and slowly opened it. He immediately cringed as he saw the angry face of his eldest brother.

"Wait," Ponyboy cried startling his brothers, "before you say anything I have a legitimate excuse."

Darry's frustrated look turned suspicious as Ponyboy dragged a man clearly older than himself in from the rain.

"Ponyboy, who is this?" Darry demanded with narrowed eyes without much malice though. There was something familiar about this man but Darry couldn't put his finger on what exactly.

"This is Mr. Montgomery, Mr. Montgomery these are my brothers," Ponyboy said introducing them all."

"Please call me Bryan," Bryan stated, "and I think I can explain why Ponyboy was late for his curfew."

And so Bryan explained to both of Ponyboy's brothers what had happened with his son and their horse. The elder Curtis brothers took all this in surprisingly well, staying calm and letting him finish.

"Why were you in the rain?" Sodapop turned to his little brother who was snuggling up to him on the couch trying to stay warm.

"I was leaving the party, I didn't feel like being their anymore," Ponyboy claimed wording his sentence so it wasn't exactly a lie.

Darry nodded shaking Bryan's hand.

"Thank you Bryan for helping my little brother," Darry said to the curly haired man looking much better than he previously did.

"It wasn't a problem, but it was mostly my son," Bryan told him smiling easily at him.

"Well, thank him for us to," Sodapop said firmly wrapping his arms around Ponyboy's freezing body.

With that, Bryan exited the house leaving the three Curtis brothers alone with each other. Ponyboy yawned, still feeling a little tired from today's events.

Although it was only for a brief moment you could see Darry's eyes soften as he saw his youngest brother cuddling up with Soda.

"Alright people, let's go to bed," Darry ordered sounding tired himself, "we'll talk about this again in the morning."

Sodapop stood up with Ponyboy at his side, the young greaser was practically asleep while lying on him.

"You're not going to ground him are you?" Sodapop asked protectively wrapping an arm around Ponyboy's shoulder as he walked them to their room.

"No," Darry wasn't that irrational to think that Ponyboy should take all the blame for the spoken incident. However, he wasn't going to let him get off scott free.

…

Ponyboy arose from his sleep with a big yawn stretching himself like a cat. Feeling the emptiness of the bed, he saw the Sodapop was gone.

"I must have really slept in really late if Sodapop got up before me," Ponyboy acknowledged getting up off the bed and getting himself ready for the day ahead.

Heading into the kitchen for some breakfast, Ponyboy saw both of his brothers, and much to his irritation Steve, at the table.

"Good morning people, and Steve," Ponyboy greeted finding great satisfaction as Steve gave him an irritated look as he passed him on his way to the refrigerator. Popping it open, he pulled out their carton of orange juice.

"Sit Ponyboy," Darry ordered pointing to the seat beside him.

"I'm not a dog," Ponyboy pouted grabbing a cup from a cabinet and carrying it with the orange juice to his seat.

"I hope you don't think you're off the hook Ponyboy," Darry told him handing his young brother his breakfast.

Ponyboy groaned internally knowing good and well that he was going to get punished for last night.

"What hook?" Ponyboy asked innocently putting on an oblivious face taking a bite of his eggs and bacon.

Sodapop was the only one at the table that was amused. Ponyboy felt his cute act crumble at his brother's stern gaze.

"I'm not ground again am I," Ponyboy pleaded whining a little.

"No," Darry declared at which point Ponyboy sighed in relief, "but you are getting extra chores for the next week, all the ones that we rotate are now yours, including laundry, washing and cleaning the dishes."

Ponyboy nodded, more than grateful to take chores over being bound to this house all day and night.

"Oh," Ponyboy proclaimed as he a sudden thought struck him, "I was going to go over to Mr. Montgomery's ranch to thank Bruce."

"Bruce?" Sodapop raised an eyebrow at him stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"Bryan's son," Ponyboy clarified.

"They still got that crazy horse?" Sodapop asked feeling for the first time in his life wary of a horse, he usually loved horses.

"I'm sure they have it restrained," Ponyboy reassured his brother with a sigh. He really just wanted to get his apology over with.

Sodapop looked to Darry as if asking him to say how he should feel about this.

"You can go, just keep away from the wildlife unless you have someone with you," Darry advised.

With a smile, Ponyboy nodded and quickly finished his breakfast. He practically ran out of the door and out of the house.

…

Ponyboy both loves and hates days like these, days when the sun is shining and everything is just so peaceful and clear.

What he loves is enjoying nature in all its beauty as he walks along the streets of Tulsa, what he hates is his mind. When the young greaser is alone and there is no one to really talk to and there is nothing for him to read he does what anyone else would do, think. More specifically he thinks about all the recent happenings in his life and that is something Ponyboy doesn't want his mind to bring back up but he couldn't help it.

Oh Curly, Ponyboy thought to himself pitifully with his eyes cast downward and his jaw tightening.

The young greaser just couldn't understand why Curly would sleep with someone else it just doesn't make any sense! Curly had Ponyboy to keep him company in bed isn't that enough for him?

As the memory of Curly with that girl came back to him, Ponyboy felt that sharp pain he felt resurface in his heart again.

How could someone like Curly be so greedy and selfish at the same time? Ponyboy didn't understand it, he never used to be like this.

_(Flashback)_

_A ten year old Ponyboy has just exited a bookstore with a large smile on his face. Today he had bought his very first book. He had been saving up for it all last year with birthday and Christmas money and now he finally got it._

_He was practically bouncing up and down the sidewalk as he walked away proudly from the store with his new book._

"_Hey greaser kid," An older boy said tauntingly._

_Ponyboy stood stiff, turning around slowly he saw three Socs kids standing behind him intimidatingly, they looked to be around his age._

"_Please leave me alone," Ponyboy said timidly clutching his book in his hands. _

_The boy's ignored him snatching the book out of Ponyboy's hands despite his protests. _

"_Give that back, it's mine," Ponyboy shouted jumping up for the book. He hated that he could already feel tears in his eyes. He looked around trying to find anyone, even though he was naively searching for his brothers who weren't there, to help him._

_The people in the busy streets were ignoring them though. These types of bullying situations happened all the time in Tulsa (it didn't help Ponyboy that he was shopping in a predominately Soc area). _

"_Aw, the baby is crying," The kid laughed along with his friends as they started playing around with his book._

"_There is no way a stupid greaser kid like you could read this kind of book," One of them declared with a snort._

"_Yeah, it doesn't have any pictures in it," Another kid said snidely._

_Ponyboy sniffled doing his best to remember what his brothers taught him about ignoring people's words, but it sure was hard for him._

"_You don't need this kind of book," The main boy said with a sneer._

_The young Curtis brother watched tearfully as his book was thrown into a big puddle on the side of the road, and stomped it deeper in the puddle for emphasis._

_Ignoring the laughing boys as they left, Ponyboy frantically picked up his book and started to quickly wipe off the water. Sadly, despite his best efforts, Ponyboy was unable to salvage his book. Ponyboy inspected the pages but found a larger majority of the pages completely ruined. _

_He sniffled whipping his nose with his sleeve trying to fight off any tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't have enough money to buy another copy of the book (he barely had enough to buy the one in his hands)._

"_Guess I better just go home," Ponyboy said quietly his eyes downtrodden clutching his ruined book in his arms._

_Before he could get far from the bookstore though, Ponyboy felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the same curly haired boy that's helped him so many times before._

"_Hello," Ponyboy greeted timidly as the boy just stared back at him._

_Silently, the boy took the book in Ponyboy's hands and inspected its title. Then, without any explanation, the boy ran into the bookstore Ponyboy was just in. _

_Looking into the stores window curiously, Ponyboy saw the boy run and get another copy of the book in his hands. He went to the counter and emptied his pockets in order to pay for it._

"_He's using all the money he has," Ponyboy noticed in confusion. Why would he do that? Did he really like the book he had that much?_

_Coming out of the bookstore the curly haired boy stood in front of Ponyboy again and handed him his book._

"_It's for me?" Ponyboy questioned in shock. He paid all that money just to get him a new copy of his book?_

"_You really shouldn't have," Ponyboy told him feeling honored but bashful that he did this for him._

_Ponyboy as the curly haired boy winked at him and tore off down the street._

"_Wait, why do you always leave like this?" Ponyboy cried out, "I didn't even get to thank you yet!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Back in those days Ponyboy thought of Curly of his guardian angel, what with him always being there for him, supporting him, and caring about. Nowadays though, the young greaser really didn't know what to think.

His heart still felt like it belonged to Curly but his mind was telling him so many other confusing things. Ponyboy didn't know where to go in his relationship with Curly and it's not like he has any other options.

Before Ponyboy realized it, he was at his destination and walking into the Montgomery's field where all his animals were.

Ponyboy, not really paying attention to where he was going, walked straight into a flock of chickens near him.

The young greaser cried out in shock as the chickens started running around him in panic. He couldn't move because they were all running around him frantically.

"Whoa there."

Ponyboy froze as he heard a very country accented voice of a male behind him. The boy swiftly moved in front of him calmly down the chickens, he leaned down and started urging some order from the coop.

"Calm down little chicks," The boy said soothingly, "every thing's alright."

Quietly easily he was able to get all of the chickens into their coop and safe from harm.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said gratefully, "I didn't mean to stumble over here. I was looking for the Montgomery's.

The boy chuckled standing up to face the young greaser.

"Which Montgomery are you looking for?"

Ponyboy had to hold back a gasp as he saw the boy's face.

"Y-You l-ook like," Ponyboy spluttered incoherently.

"Bruce Montgomery," The smiled at Ponyboy politely holding out his hand for him to shake.

He looks exactly like Curly.

…


	6. Farm Tour

Hello again everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another Outsider chapter.

School snuck up on me this year guys, but just to let you all know that I am now back at school once again. Honestly, this winter break just came and went but I did thoroughly enjoy it. Hopefully summer break will feel longer than winter break (ignoring the fact that summer break is longer).

Of course since you I'm back at school there might be a week or two when I can't update due to studying. However, I'm assuming that time only going to be around midterms and finals but it's too early to be these kinds of plans yet. I will always let you know a week beforehand if I have to skip and update, don't you guys worry.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, crazed-slash-fan, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence,****CaliSwag14, Aly208, poseidon'sdaughter22, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

"_Y-You l-ook like," Ponyboy spluttered incoherently._

"_Bruce Montgomery," The smiled at Ponyboy politely holding out his hand for him to shake._

_He looks exactly like Curly. _

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

Ponyboy couldn't believe his eyes, Bruce Montgomery looked exactly like Curly Shepard with only the smallest differences. Bruce's hair wasn't quiet as curled as Curly's, said hoods was out of control and messy, Bruce's was quiet tame. The only other difference was their eyes, while Curly's were brown and usually cold, Bruce's were green and seemed to be quiet vibrant and lively.

This moment was truly striking for the young greaser. He didn't believe that moments like this happened in real life.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Bruce said in amusement his accent coming out even stronger.

That was another difference you could say Curly and Bruce have. Bruce's country accent was very strong in his voice which was kind of sexy.

What? Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock as he went over what he just thought.

Now was not the time to be thinking about sexy things.

"I…you…him…that," Ponyboy said unintelligibly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him with an easy smile on his face, one that he clearly got from his father.

"Nice sentence," Bruce said with a chuckle leaning down to check on his chicken's food in its holding area.

Ponyboy finally shook himself out of his stupor and started to speak normally again.

"I'm sorry about that, my names Ponyboy," The young greaser stated.

"You already said that," Bruce reminded him not turning around.

Ponyboy didn't need Bruce to turn around for him to be able to see if Bruce was smirking at him, you could hear it in his voice.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday," Ponyboy said biting his lips as he didn't really know how go about saying this without sounding like an idiot, "it was very brave of you?"

Bruce leaned his head backwards eyeing him upside down.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Bruce asked blinking up at him.

"A statement," Ponyboy exclaimed not really having control of his mouth right now, "because it wasn't questionable what you were doing, well it could have been questionable if you thought of a question, but it wasn't a question whether you helped me or not because I know that you helped me but."

Ponyboy whimpered as Bruce's finger was suddenly on his lips.

"You're not good at meeting new people are you?" Bruce questioned the lowness of his voice combined with his accent sent shivers down Ponyboy's spine.

Accents are not sexy, Ponyboy said to himself sternly trying to fight off the blush on his cheeks due to the farm raised boy being this close to him.

Silently, Ponyboy shook his head at Bruce's question. The young greaser almost sighed in relief as the curly haired teen backed away from him slightly.

"You don't have to apologize anyway," Bruce told him looking quite guilty, "in fact I should be thanking and apologizing to you. If Rogue hadn't stopped when he saw you then I might not have caught up to him, and it was pretty much my fault that he got out in the first place."

"Rogue? Is that the horse's name?" Ponyboy guessed.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded with a snort, "Dad named him that because he just showed up out of nowhere. At least his names a lot more bad ass that the other horses. I swear to you one of them is named Aunt Myra."

"What?" Ponyboy asked through a small bit of laughter.

"Dad has issues with some people in the family," Bruce acknowledged letting out a small laugh himself.

It felt really good to Ponyboy, laughing like this again. It made him get away from the depressed state he was pulling himself into previously.

"Hey, you got anything to do today?" Bruce suddenly asked.

Ponyboy thought to himself briefly before shaking his head, there was nothing he had to do today that he couldn't to tomorrow.

"How about a tour of the ranch?" Bruce suggested.

Ponyboy immediately perked right back up at the offer. "Really? I've always to go on a tour of a ranch. I actually went on one when I was little but I don't remember it."

The young greaser was confused as to why Bruce shot him a smile at what he said, but didn't question it any further.

"Well, here's your chance now," Bruce stretched out his hand for Ponyboy to take.

Ponyboy looked at the hand and then up at the handsome face of the boy in front of him. Suddenly a flash of Curly ran through his head causing him to wince. He really didn't want to be around Bruce it was going to remind him of nothing but Curly.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy started to back up, "I have to go."

"What?" Bruce blinked in confusion, "but why? I thought you said you wanted to go on a farm tour."

"I do but it's just that you look a lot like a… friend of mine," Ponyboy explained reluctantly, "and I just don't want to think of him right now."

As he saw Bruce's brow furrow he prepared himself for his eventual verbal lashing. That was always the look Curly had when he was angry and was about to blow up so he assumed Bruce would be the same.

"I understand," Bruce stated gently.

"Y-You d-do," Ponyboy stuttered in shock.

Bruce nodded kicking a lone stone by his feet. "I know what it's like to have everything around you remind you of someone. It's uncomfortable and makes you want to lock yourself in your room."

"But maybe hanging out with me might make you feel better," Bruce said trying to coax Ponyboy into changing his mind, "I promise I won't be anything like the friend your thinking of."

"How do you know that?" Ponyboy couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'll do everything I can not to make you flinch like just a minute," Bruce said staring at him pointedly.

Ponyboy sighed, he was hoping the curly haired teen didn't catch that but I guess it doesn't matter now. What harm would it do to just try and handout with Bruce, it's not like he can't just focus solely on the animals or just leave whenever he wanted to.

"Alright," Ponyboy nodded, "let's go."

And so the tour had begun with Bruce showing him the plants they grow here and then all of the animals, presenting the habitat given to them and their purpose here.

"What do you mean purpose?" Ponyboy asked gently petting one of the rabbits.

"Well, farms aren't zoos," Bruce explained carefully, "if an animal is on a farm that means it's contributing something."

"What do these rabbit's give?" Ponyboy questioned.

"Fur, leather," Bruce said with a shrug. Seeing Ponyboy saddened face he continued on, "remember that these animals are providing a lot for us human beings."

Ponyboy nodded as he understood how farms worked, but he just really didn't want to hear the specifics.

"Maybe we can skip the purpose of the animal's part of the tour?" Ponyboy asked smiling hesitantly.

Bruce smiled at Ponyboy comfortingly, somehow easing the young greasers mind (similarly to Sodapop).

"That's fine," Bruce told him moving Ponyboy and himself to the right half of the farm filled with more livestock.

"There is where we keep the pigs and cows," Bruce pointed to a pen and a medium sized barn. Then he gestured to an open field.

"This is there field," Bruce directed Ponyboy to the cows grazing inside the field, "the pigs usually just stay in their own pen through, "it's actually two fields in one with a fence in between but you get the gist of it."

"Why are pigs in pens?" At Bruce's raised an eyebrow the young greaser elaborated, "I mean every picture I see of them they're in pens. Why is that?"

Bruce shrugged walking over to the pig pen followed closely by Ponyboy. The young greaser thought they all looked so adorable, especially the young ones rolling around in the dirt so happily.

"I guess it's because that's when they are the happiest," Bruce guessed. With a teasing smirk the farm boy moved Ponyboy a little closer to the pen.

"You see what they're rolling in?" Ponyboy nodded slowly as he could clearly tell what dirt was, "well, I'll let you know that that brown stuff is not dirt."

"Then what the…" Ponyboy trailed off holding his mouth to his nose in disgust.

"Ew," Ponyboy cried much to Bruce's jubilation as he power walked away from the pen.

"Where do you think the phrase happy as pigs in shit came from," Bruce called out to him with laughter in his voice.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes in disgust but couldn't keep a smile off of his face, he was quite enjoying all of this. The young greaser has always had an interest in animals ever since he was a child, and this was turning out to be a great lesson for him on farm life (something he had come to love as he got older).

"Are you bored yet?" Bruce asked as he ran back up to him. The two of them started walking aimlessly around the grounds.

"No way," Ponyboy shook his head adamantly, "this place has some of the thing I like the most, open fields and animals."

"Really?" Bruce questioned in disbelief, "I honestly can't stand country life, everything is just so peaceful and quiet."

"I know," Ponyboy agreed with emphasis, "that's the point, I love it when things are nice and quiet and peaceful. It makes me feel like I'm enjoying the natural side of life."

"I hate the natural side of life," Bruce proclaimed strongly disagreeing with him. He smiled dreamily, "I would rather be in a big city with lot's lights, when I was a kid I always tried to force my dad to take me into town, hell I would even volunteer to do extra chores because I was that desperate to get away from here."

Ponyboy pouted but didn't dispute Bruce's point, he could assume that Bruce was just sick of being here twenty four hours a day with nothing but these animals to take care of, regardless that didn't change the young greasers point.

Bruce stretched his arms out tiredly looking back at Ponyboy. "But that's just my opinion though."

That phrase instantly bought a smile to Ponyboy's face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with glowing smile all of a sudden?" Bruce said noticing Ponyboy's face light up.

Ponyboy shook his head staring down at the grass below him.

"It's nothing it's just, I really liked what we just did," Ponyboy admitted, "you know, with that conversation."

"I'm confused," Bruce told him stretching his hands behind his head. Ponyboy blushed as he could see a few muscles on him.

"Nothing, it's just that," Ponyboy froze trying to figure a way to say this, "most people I talk to aren't as…reasonable when it comes to their opinion, either you agree with them or you're a jerk. The only people I can really talk to without getting snapped at for thinking different than them around my place are best friend Johnny and my brother Sodapop."

"So people get mad at you for sharing your opinion," Bruce narrowed his eyes angrily, "What the fuck right do they have to tell you not to speak your mind?"

Ponyboy was confused as he saw Bruce tense in a similar protective manner that he saw with his brothers. Why was he getting so mad? Maybe he was just passionate about opinions? The young greaser really couldn't tell you at the moment.

"Some people just don't want to think that they are wrong about something," Ponyboy answered with a shrug.

"So they take out their frustrations on you," Ponyboy noticed Bruce tensing even more (if that was possible).

"Like I said, I have Johnny and Sodapop to talk to and I am grateful for that," Ponyboy said sincerely. Which was true, sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the people around him care so much about him and what he has to say.

Almost immediately, Bruce calmed himself down. He stared at Ponyboy with an unreadable expression before he turned to the nearest stable.

"You want to go see the horses?" Bruce asked him.

Ponyboy gasped and was practically bouncing up and down on his feet like a child. Without delay he grabbed Bruce's arm and started pulling him toward the horses stable.

"I'll take this as a yes," Bruce said struggling to keep up with the shorter male.

If Bruce hadn't been behind him, Ponyboy might have squealed like a little girl when he walked into the stable and saw all the magnificent horses. Just like his Sodapop, Ponyboy has always admired horses, granted that he's had that much experience with them like his brother but he still loves them nonetheless.

"They all look so beautiful," Ponyboy said in awe at the majestic looking animals all in their respective stalls.

"Thanks," Bruce puffed out his chest smugly, "I'm usually the one that cares for these beauties. The only reason they look as good as they do is because of me."

"You're so modest," Ponyboy joked hitting Bruce on the chest playfully.

Suddenly, on the left side corner, you could hear one horse making quite a bit ruckus for some reason.

"Oh, calm down Rogue," Bruce rolled his eyes running over to his stall.

"Rogue?" Ponyboy repeated remembering that was the name of the horse that almost ran him over.

Cautiously, Ponyboy walked over to where Bruce was trying to calm down Rogue who was apparently upset about something.

When Ponyboy turned to the horse, he expected to see some wild mean looking creature that looked like it wanted to bit his head off, but he didn't. With a coat colored solely in black, Rogue came off as a rare beauty. His dark brown eyes seemed to stare into your soul looking for something to go by.

Ponyboy didn't think he looked intimidating, quite the opposite actually, he thought that Rogue was possibly the most beautiful animal he's seen in his life.

"He's amazing," Ponyboy said in awe.

Bruce shot him a confused look before turning back to Rogue. He had been trying to feed him a carrot but to no avail, the horse simply kept turning away from him.

"Come on now Rogue," Bruce urged him to take a bite of the food presented to him, "it's good for you, and it's your favorite snack."

Sighing in defeat, Bruce walked back to Ponyboy's side.

"I don't know what's wrong with him this time," Bruce stated staring down at the carrot in his hands, "Rogue usually always calms down after he has some carrots, hell it worked just last night."

"Maybe he's just feeling a little shy today," Ponyboy guested with an understanding smile on his face.

Without another word Ponyboy took the carrot from Bruce and walked toward Rogue. Slowly, he approached him in his stall holding out the carrot in his hands.

Almost instinctively, Rogue backed up stomping his hooves slightly.

"It's okay," Ponyboy told him gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Ponyboy Curtis, I'm from town."

Rogue still looked to be hesitant of him, not looking like he wanted to approach this new human who just showed up.

"Try dropping it and see if he goes for it," Bruce instructed the young greaser in a low voice as to not startle any other horses.

Obediently, Ponyboy set the carrot into Rogue's stall and back up at a safe distance.

Apparently, that was all Rogue needed because the second Ponyboy backed away from him he started to move forward.

The young greaser watched excitedly as Rogue picked up the carrot with his teeth and started to slowly chew on it.

"He's so cautious," Ponyboy pointed out to Bruce all the while still enthralled by Rogue.

"You have no idea," Bruce shook his head at him.

The curly haired farm boy moved them over to two well-placed chairs on the edge of the stable where they could see all of the horses.

"Has he always been like that?" Ponyboy questioned looking from Rogue's stall back to where Bruce was sitting beside him.

"Yep," Bruce told him with a snort lying back in his chair comfortably, "sometimes I think he has a phobia against humans, not that I would blame him though."

"And you guys have no idea where he's from?" Ponyboy asked wondering if Rogue ran away from some previously abusive owners.

"Dad has an idea, but he won't tell me," Bruce looked just about as annoyed as Ponyboy for not being able to know more about Rogue.

"I can usually get him to be a little comfortable around me," Bruce informed the young greaser, "he always used to come when I feed him and seemed content to me, yesterday really blew that theory out of the water."

Ponyboy patted Bruce's leg in a comforting manner. Bruce eyed the hand on his leg in the corner of his eye briefly before continuing on.

"I honestly don't know what to do with Rogue anymore," Bruce said sounding lost, "Dad's already sick of him and he just keeps getting worse and worse."

"You can't give up on him though," Ponyboy protested adamantly, "he just needs someone to give him a chance."

"How do you know? Did you bond with him or something?" Bruce asked him teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy playfully hit the curly haired teen on the head. He turned toward Rogue again.

"I just feel like theirs more to him than meets the eye," Ponyboy said in a faraway dreamy sort of voice.

Bruce smiled at him before looking up at the clock in the stable.

"Oh shit," Bruce groaned quickly standing up, "I still got a lot to do."

"I'm sorry, I probably kept you from them," Ponyboy apologized standing up as well, "I should probably getting going home anyway."

"Don't worry about, I was more than happy to do this," Bruce reassured the young greaser.

Both boys walked out of the stable and onto the fields again.

"It was nice talking to you, it was a lot of fun," Ponyboy told the curly haired boy.

"Likewise," Bruce told him holding out his hand for him to shake.

Ponyboy stared down at the hand before slowly taking it in his own making Bruce's face light up like a switch.

"Come back anytime," Bruce urged him.

"Maybe I will," Ponyboy nodded walking back to the streets on his way home.

Maybe I will.

…

Who was the one that was helping Ponyboy when he was younger? You're just going to have to guess for now, but don't worry because I will be giving you all clues as to who's who as the story goes on.

But for now, thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	7. Decisions

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

I don't know what's wrong with me but this past week I've been feeling kind of down. I really haven't a clue what my problem is, nothing that bad has happened to me lately. Well, actually I did get some really irritating news that really set me off but I refuse to admit to myself that's my problem because once I actually thought about it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyway, I hope all of you are doing great and enjoying yourselves.

In other news my dad's birthday is coming up soon. I honestly never know what to get that man, he never asks for anything! It's so frustrating for someone like me who loves to shop for other people.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, Love, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Johnny," Ponyboy proclaimed running over to greet his best friend.

Johnny gave that rare smile he only showed a handful of people as Ponyboy came over and wrapped an arm around him.

"It's been forever since I've seen you," Ponyboy said ushering him and Dally further into the house.

"It's only been a couple days," Johnny pointed out.

"That's forever," Ponyboy said with a pout laying his head on Johnny's shoulder.

Dally rolled his eyes while Johnny chuckled in amusement. The dark skinned greaser could never get enough of his friend's antics.

"I finally have a viable witness in case someone," Ponyboy indiscreetly shot Sodapop a look who was trying to look innocent, "steals something of mine."

"They were mine," Sodapop cried out in protest.

"How?" Ponyboy demanded to know glaring at his older brother, "how is it something I bought automatically yours?"

"Because I am the older brother and what I say goes!" Sodapop argued standing up from his chair dramatically.

"That is a stupid rule and you know it!" Ponyboy cried out getting in his brothers face.

Sodapop gave his younger brother a glare which was dutifully returned to him. The rest of the gang looked on with exasperated looks.

"How dare you call something I made stupid," Sodapop poked Ponyboy's chest, "I created you, you fool."

Johnny turned and gave Two-Bit a look from beside him on the couch gesturing to Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"Chocolate," Two-Bit snorted answering Johnny's silent question, "Soda found Ponyboy's stash of treats."

Johnny nodded in understanding while Dally was trying his hardest to ignore the utter stupidity that was going on a few feet away from him.

"You are not my father," Ponyboy rolled his eyes at his older brother.

With a loud sigh Sodapop put a comforting hand on his young brother's shoulder urging him to sit beside him.

"Ponyboy, theirs something you should know," Sodapop spoke in a completely serious voice, "there is a reason why you look so much like me. I am your real father."

The gang all shot Sodapop several degrees of disbelief, Two-Bit being the one on to actually get a laugh out it.

"So you had me, when you were two," Ponyboy said slowly.

"I went through puberty early," Sodapop shrugged though now you could see him fighting off a smile now, "What can I say, the doctors were just as surprised as I was. And you know how good I am with the ladies."

"When you were two," Ponyboy repeated smiling as well.

Both brothers looked at each other before they started to laugh together. Their voices were practically bouncing off the walls.

"Okay," Steve said loudly ignoring the idiots beside him, "now that that moment of pure stupid is over, what are we going to do today?"

Ponyboy instantly sobered up at the prospect of going out today.

"I want to go to the movies," Ponyboy answered as it has been a good while since he's seen a good flick.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Steve said looking at the members of the gang on the couch (Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dallas).

"I want to go to the movies," Ponyboy repeated getting irritated. He hated when Steve did this to him.

"Anyone that matters have any ideas?" Steve proclaimed shooting Ponyboy a smirk.

With a pout, Ponyboy folded his arms and laid back in his chair.

"Fine," Ponyboy said with a shrug standing up from his chair, "I'll just go by myself."

"Uh, I'll go with you Ponyboy," Johnny told him standing up from his seat on the couch. No one in the gang felt especially comfortable with Ponyboy being out by himself for too long, that goes double for his brothers and Johnny.

"I'll go to," Dallas said rolling his eyes as he stood up to join the two young teens, "but if something better comes up I'm gone."

Without another words the three greasers left the house and trekked to the movie theater.

"How was that party you went to?" Johnny asked his friend after a little bit of walking.

"Hm," Ponyboy turned to his friend looking lost as he had been busy staring at the clouds to listen before.

"Do you know why everyone was kicked out?" Johnny questioned.

Ponyboy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ponyboy shook his head, "nobody was kicked out of the party, at least while I was there."

"It must have happened after you left," Johnny guessed as he was told that Ponyboy left a little bit after he got there, "because the guy that was throwing the party, your friend Adam, got really angry for some reason and threw everyone out."

"Oh," Ponyboy eyebrows rose in shock as he didn't hear about that at all, "does anybody know why."

Johnny made a noise that told him no leaving Ponyboy something to ponder. Adam was so excited about that party, why would he ruin it for himself?

They made it to the movie theater at a pretty good time, as they were able to see the best evening movies.

Ponyboy turned to Johnny to ask which kind of movie he wanted to see, as he knew that Dallas didn't care as long as it wasn't a romance or teen melodrama move (not that Ponyboy was going to pick one of those anyway).

"Your choice Johnny, action or mystery movie?" Ponyboy asked looking quite excited to see either one.

"Hm, mystery?" Johnny suggested which got him a nod of approval from Ponyboy who linked their arms together ushering them in the building.

"And you have to talk this time Johnny," Ponyboy said sternly gazing at up at the slightly taller male.

"You're not supposed to talk in movie theaters Ponyboy," Johnny reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time. He couldn't tell you how many complaints they got due to Ponyboy constantly whispering to him in these kinds of movies.

"How am I supposed to figure out the mystery if I can't talk about it?" Ponyboy demanded with a huff.

"Do what you do when you read mystery novels," Johnny said as they finally entered the building after the line died down.

"That's no fun Johnny, I go to the movies to immerse myself in that world not to make like I'm reading," Ponyboy complained.

Johnny wisely chose not to answer that question as it would just cause Ponyboy to just pout some more.

Luckily they arrived just in time for the movie to start. Quickly the three of them took their seats in the back and situated themselves.

Just as the title of the movie came up Ponyboy could here two people arguing a little ways beside them. Being polite, Ponyboy tried to ignore the voices as he didn't want to cause any problems. However, as they hit the ten minute mark of the film the two kept on arguing.

"Those two guys won't stop arguing," Ponyboy pointed discreetly to the people who he couldn't really see in this dark area to Johnny.

"I noticed," Johnny whispered to his friend as he was slightly closer to the two males. He winced as it felt like there and the movies speech was starting to become jumbled into one incoherent mess.

"Dally," Ponyboy whispered to the blond haired hood sitting behind them.

Dally, who had been busy scoping out some potential hot girls, turned to the young greaser in annoyance.

"Don't you think those guys are being a little loud?" Ponyboy asked nodding in the direction of the two guys hoping that he'd do something about it (because neither Johnny nor him were going to). He gave Dally a pleading look just to solidify the deal.

Dally rolled his eyes but turned to the loud talkers nonetheless. He threw an empty box of popcorn that was on the ground at their heads to get their attention.

"Hey jerk offs," Dally said loudly, "do you mind shutting the fuck up, nobody wants to hear what you two ladies are gossiping about."

Much to the shock of Dally, and horror of Ponyboy and Johnny, one of the guys had the nerve to scoff at Dally.

"And what's going to happen if we don't blondie?" A familiar sneering voice asked with a hint of edge to him.

Johnny silently shook his head knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Cautiously, he grabbed Ponyboy's wrists just in case a fight broke out and he needed to get Ponyboy out of here.

Dally chuckled darkly cracking his knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

"Oh, there is a lot that's going to happen to you kid," Dally threatened frighteningly, "but let's just say it won't be too wholesome."

"I am so scared," You practically hear the guy rolling his eyes.

"Curly, come on man," Said the other guy in exasperation.

"Curly?" Ponyboy repeated softly.

Here the familiar voice the exasperated male called out. "Ponyboy?"

"Adam?" Ponyboy said looking for clarification.

Grabbing Curly's shoulder Adam, against the curly haired hoods will mind you, moved them closer to Ponyboy.

"Oh hey, Ponyboy, what's up man?" Adam greeted the young greaser enthusiastically grasping his shoulder.

"Hi Adam," Ponyboy gave the other male a small wave before looking shyly in Curly's direction, "hi Curly."

Curly didn't say anything back to him, he just stared at the young greaser with half lidded eyes making the young greaser flinch in his seat.

Johnny, who noticed the bizarre exchange between Ponyboy and the Shepard hood, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. First these two had that strange moment when they went out for ice cream and now they're acting a similar way here. These two obviously have some kind of connection and it was killing Johnny not know what it was

"Kid, you know these punks?" Dally hissed staring down both of the males standing in front of them making Adam nervous while Curly paid little attention to him.

"Sure these two are my…friends Adam and Curly," Ponyboy said gesturing to them even though he had a little trouble naming what they are to him (although that was more for Curly than Adam).

Dally pointed at Curly with narrowed eyes. "Hey, you look familiar."

"He's, um, Tim's little brother," Ponyboy claimed wincing as he saw Curly glare at him. He knew how much Curly hated that label.

"Oh," Dally nodded his head in remembrance but didn't stop glaring at the younger teen, "that must be why you can't shut your mouth."

Again Curly scoffed at him folding his arms.

"Why should I," Curly shot the blond hood as smirk, "it's not like anyone is going to make me after all."

"Why you little-"

"We were just about to get something to eat from the snack bar," Adam proclaimed trying to stop this fight from escalating further, "Ponyboy why don't you come with us."

"Me?" Ponyboy pointed to himself.

"Sure, why not?" Adam chuckled forcefully grabbing Ponyboy out of his seat and ushering both him and Curly out of the theater doors but not before giving the other two greasers a look, "We'll be back in a second."

"Adam you can stop pushing us now," Ponyboy grunted as they were well out of the movie theater.

"Thank god," Adam breathed a sigh of relief, "that guy is scary."

Ponyboy chuckled in amusement moving to the concession stand seeing as he was already there and he was indeed hungry.

As the young greaser caught the eye of Curly he looked away to avoid him, he even moved Adam in-between them in the line as to evade any contact from him. Being this close to Curly again was making him feel so awkward. There still was that warming feeling in his heart that made Ponyboy feel good whenever he saw him, but it was also accompanied by an uncomfortable burning in his sides as if it was hurting to just being around him.

All in all, Ponyboy was feeling awfully conflicted right now.

"So, I heard that you canceled your party right in the middle of it," Ponyboy brought up to Adam hoping to steer the conversation towards anything but him and Curly.

Apparently he failed in doing so as Adam shot a look at an annoyed looking Curly from behind him.

"Something came up and I had everybody bail," Adam told Ponyboy with his eyes still glaring at Curly.

"Whatever," You could hear Curly mumble.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ponyboy replied genuinely.

Adam waved off his apology. The line for snacks was moving ridiculously slow and Adam was getting awfully sick of the obvious waves of nervousness emanating from both of the greasers beside him.

"Hey, I think I see a friend of mine coming in the place," Adam got himself out of line and started walking backwards away from the two of them.

"Adam…"

"I'll see you guys in a little bit alright," Adam proclaimed ignoring Ponyboy's protests to come back.

"But there's nobody there," Ponyboy said to himself helplessly. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with Curly.

"Can you go?" Somebody asked from behind them rudely in the line.

Noticing that he was indeed holding up the line, Ponyboy walked up a bit keeping the line moving.

Although there were people talking both in front and behind them, Ponyboy felt like he was isolated with Curly in a private booth. He could feel those cold eyes of his staring daggers at him.

"Why didn't you come to the party?" Curly asked making Ponyboy jump in place.

Ponyboy briefly looked back at him as he walked to the concessions selecting some choice snacks, something for himself and Johnny (Dally usually hates movie food).

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy replied quietly.

"I didn't see you there," Curly told him.

"Well, Adam kicked everyone out so fast he probably wouldn't have," Ponyboy said forcing out a laugh.

Ponyboy got nervous as he didn't hear Curly make a sound of reply. That usually didn't mean something good.

"Why are you lying?" Curly asked him this time with Ponyboy clearly hearing anger in his tone.

"I-I'm n-not lying," Ponyboy responded meekly praying that he would just let this go, "I have nothing to lie about."

Now the both of them were at the cash register ready to pay for their snacks. Ponyboy was ready to pay for everything until Curly turned him around and grabbed him by his wrist. The young greaser was shocked to find all the contents within his hands ripped away from him as he was dragged out of the line.

"C-Curly…"

"Shut up," The curly haired hood hissed.

Curly took the both of them into the bathroom. Once he checked to see if they were alone he slammed Ponyboy on the wall beside the door, holding him there with his body.

"I don't like being lied to you got that?" Curly whispered into his ear making shivers run down his spine.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Ponyboy said back to him pushing on his chest trying to get Curly off him (but with not much progress).

"Why haven't you come to see me lately?" Curly questioned him completely changing the subject.

Ponyboy fought off a moan as Curly started to grind their hips together. The feeling was bringing him to arousal and fond memories all at once.

"I've been busy," Ponyboy told him weakly getting distracted by the unconscious movements of his body.

Hearing Curly chuckle into his neck caused a moan to escape Ponyboy's throat. The young greaser gripped his shoulders as Curly bit sharply into his neck.

"You were never too busy for my dick before, so why are you now?" Curly looked back at him smirking arrogantly.

Ponyboy furrowed his brow at his words. Too busy for his what?

"Just like I'm never too busy for your sweet ass," Curly told him before roughly turning Ponyboy around and grinding up against his back side.

"I've gone to long without this," Curly leaned back slightly eyeing Ponyboy lustfully. Hurriedly he started to reach and unzip Ponyboy's pants.

"Stop," Ponyboy told ripping the hands off him pushing Curly away from him.

"What?" Curly scowled quite irritated to be standing with an erection and no one to use it on, "You want this."

"You think all I want is sex?" Ponyboy cried out looking at Curly broken heartedly, "Do you only you want sex?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Curly gave him a annoyed look, "Were teenagers that's all both of us want."

Ponyboy stared at Curly as if he was a new person. He couldn't see this boy being the same one from when he was a little kid right now, they were just so radically different.

"What happened to you?" Ponyboy proclaimed frantically, "What happened to that sweet boy that used to take care me, protect me, be there for me?"

Curly just blinked at him in shock looking somewhat disturbed at his words.

"What do you want from me?" Curly asked him surprisingly quieter than he was before.

"Did you ever think that me and you could be more than what we are, that we could be closer than what how we are now?" Ponyboy asked still holding out hope for the two of them to be together.

Curly didn't even saying back to him though, he wasn't even looking at him. Taking that as an answer Ponyboy sighed and slowly walked out of the bathroom, Curly made no move to stop him.

He walked back to his seat in his movie next to Johnny.

"Hey, you okay?" Johnny asked him in concern.

Silently, Ponyboy laid his head on Johnny's shoulder shutting his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know," Ponyboy answered him softly.

…...

For everyone having their doubts about Curly don't count him out yet.

Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	8. Distractions

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

For some reason I've been on a gaming high lately. I've been playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword nonstop for the past week. I was kind of wary of this game seeing as I've never played a Zelda game before and only have watched Let's Plays of them on youtube from guys like Chuggaconroy and NintendoCapriSun ( yes I watch and LP's and yes I realize that I am a total nerd for doing it). However, I was pleasantly surprised to find out how much I am enjoying playing it. Despite what some people may say about the Wii's motion controls they are actually pretty good for this game and it's really fun to use them (except when you play that damn harp and its terrible minigame).

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, Chick1966, **PonyboyandDallyLover7, **ponyboy07, elex88, **and** cassy1994. **It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy made it his mission to try and forget about Curly for now. After that incident in the movie theater bathroom he wasn't sure what to think of his former curly haired lover. It seemed that every time they met he just got worse and worse so maybe if they spent some time apart things would get better (that was what Ponyboy was hoping for at least).

Curly was surprisingly (surprising to him anyway) not taking this new development well. Ponyboy had been ignoring him for the past two weeks and it was really getting on his nerves. When he saw the young greaser walking around the neighborhood he would turn right back around, when they met in the halls in school Ponyboy avoided his gaze, even when they were in the same class Ponyboy didn't pay any attention to him.

All because I wanted to get laid, Curly snarled to himself internally.

This was really getting on the curly haired hoods nerves. Not because he cared about what Ponyboy thought of him, absolutely not. Curly was only annoyed because he was being ignored and no one ignores Curly Shepard.

"You are so slow."

Curly was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar voice of Adam who was walking beside him in the hallway.

"Go to hell," Curly replied starting to walk a little ways away from him.

Adam rolled his eyes wondering why he's even bothers trying to talk to him. Maybe it was because of the party.

By now it was all over the school about how he literally threw everyone out of his house in the middle of a party. Nobody dared to ask him about it though, out of fear of seeing that enraged face again.

It was completely by impulse though. When Adam walked up stairs after Ponyboy left looking brokenhearted and saw Curly not only sleeping around on Ponyboy but with his own sister, something in him snapped. He had become like a caged lion that had just acquired its freedom once again. Luckily for Curly the black eye he got healed so fast that no one was able to tell he got hit.

"Just admit that you miss Ponyboy," Adam urged his friend.

"What do you mean miss him?" Curly questioned with a sneer, "I don't have anything to miss dumbass."

"Of course you do" Adam told him sounding exasperated, "you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't."

"Acting what way?" Curly asked out of annoyance rather curiosity.

"Stomping through the halls and pushing people out the way," Adam pointed out.

How did Curly not notice that he was pretty much acting like a monster truck right now and just stomping on anything that came his way?

Curly paused looking around at the fearful faces around him before shrugging. He was just hurrying to get the hell out of here, they had just had there last class and now he's was going straight home.

"Whatever," Curly huffed stuffing his hands in his pockets but was now walking at a much slower pace than before.

Sighing loudly, Adam walked beside his friend out the doors of the school and forward to freedom.

Not really pay attention to Curly's stride, Adam bumped into him causing both boys to fall right onto the concert. You could hear the snickers of the people around them as they tried to get back up.

"What the hell?" Curly snarled pushing Adam off of him.

"Don't look at me," Adam argued standing back up, "you're the one that stopped all of a sudden. What were you looking at?"

Curly mumbled something incoherently which caused Adam to furrow his brow. Glancing over in the general direction of where Curly was looking last he immediately understood the hoods modesty.

In the parking lot he spotted Ponyboy and Two-Bit, at least that's what Adam heard his name was, playing around. Well, it was more Two-Bit playing around than Ponyboy as he was trying to get his book back from the older greaser.

Right now Ponyboy was on Two-Bit back trying to get his book out of his hands. He looked much happier and playfully than he usually has been lately.

One side look at Curly and Adam instantly knew he was jealous. He wanted to have that kind of relationship with someone, he wanted to have that kind of relationship with Ponyboy, the kind where you can just bring your shields down and just not have to worry about what people think of you.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Adam suggested to Curly who still looked in a daze staring at them.

That seemed to snap the Curly haired teen out of whatever high he was on as he turned to glare at his friend.

"Why would I do that?" Curly said with a snort, "dating is for idiots that are looking to be all lovey dovey with someone."

"How do you know that?" Adam demanded to know folding his arms.

"I don't know," Curly shrugged rolling his eyes, "it's one of those boyfriend/girlfriend rules or something."

"Since when are you one to follow rules," Adam replied with a smirk.

Not even bothering to reply, Curly headed on home again.

"Curly you are going to regret being this stupid," Adam called out to him.

I doubt it, Curly snorted to himself hoping in his car (which technically wasn't even his) and hotwired it.

Curly Shepard doesn't regret anything, the curly haired hood said to himself before driving out of the school parking lot.

…

"Give me back my book," Ponyboy protested as him and Two-Bit were still playing keep away even while Steve was driving.

"No," Two-Bit snickered holding it above the young greasers head while he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Give it," Ponyboy cried reaching for the book yet again.

"I want to read it first," Two-Bit told him taking a peak in the book, "this is like your diary isn't it?"

"No," Ponyboy replied with a blush reaching over for it only this time he was able to actually get to it.

It fell right beside Johnny's feet on the other side of the car.

"Johnny, can you give that to me please?" Ponyboy begged with pleading eyes.

Almost immediately, Johnny reached down and handed the book back to Ponyboy who accepted it gratefully.

"Aw," Two-Bit pouted sitting back in his seat, "you guys always ruin my fun."

Ponyboy stuck his tongue at him before turning to his best friend.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy said batting his eyelashes with an exaggerated smile on face.

Johnny didn't like the look of this, that smile mostly likely meant that Ponyboy wanted something from him.

"Yes Ponyboy?" Johnny answered despite himself.

"You like farms don't you?" Ponyboy asked.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at his friend. That was not the kind of question he was expecting to be asked.

"Sure, why not," Johnny shrugged indifferently.

"And you like horses?" Ponyboy said sounding eager.

Again, Johnny made a gesture of agreement.

"Good," Was all Ponyboy told him before turning back to his window.

Johnny was suspicious of this, Ponyboy never asked a question just for the sake of asking it. He always had a reason behind his madness.

As soon as the car was parked, Ponyboy ran out of the vehicle and into his house leaving the door wide open.

"What's he so excited about?" Two-Bit asked hopping out of the car himself.

"Who cares?" Steve proclaimed rolling his eyes and slamming his car door shut.

Ponyboy ran straight into his brothers room which he opened (not even bothering to knock) to find his brother half way asleep.

Darry jumped as soon as his door was swung open and his little brother was revealed.

"Can I go to the Montgomery's farm?" Ponyboy asked pleadingly.

"Who's going with you?" Darry asked sternly blinking a couple times to bring himself out of his sleep.

For some reason Darry decided that Ponyboy needed a chaperone whenever he went over there now. Ponyboy tried to explain to him that it wasn't necessary but it was to no avail (his brothers were far too stubborn for that).

"Johnny," Ponyboy answered smugly.

As soon as Johnny heard his name from the living room he knew that he was being used for something.

Huffing slightly, Darry waved his brother off signaling that he was free to go. Happily Ponyboy complied.

Throwing his book bag in his room, Ponyboy didn't miss a beat as he walked into the living room, grabbed Johnny, and walked out of the house.

Johnny sighed to himself casting his eyes to the sky.

"Stop being so overdramatic Johnny," Ponyboy told him with an amused chuckle, "we're going someplace fun."

"Why are we going there again?" Johnny couldn't help but question.

"Just to visit a close friend," Ponyboy said briefly.

This was true, Ponyboy did want to go and visit Bruce again, he was a pretty fun guy to be around but it was more than that. The young greaser was secretly looking for a way to distract himself of Curly. Ponyboy was inwardly cursing himself for himself for how much he thinks of the hood daily. He needs something to get Curly off his mind, and maybe a visit to the farm might settle him mind down a bit.

"Close friend? Close friend meaning…"

"What?" Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock at the dark skinned greaser's implication. A blush spread all over his cheeks.

"A friend! I mean, he's just a friend," Ponyboy spluttered in his embarrassment.

"Your blush says otherwise," Johnny said in amusement. He loved these moments with Ponyboy where he could casually joke around without someone looking at him weird because he decided to speak.

"Shut up," Ponyboy mumbled as his blush grew a bit more. He kept his eyes steadily on the road they were trekking on.

Ponyboy adamantly refused to think that he could feel _that_ way about Bruce. They haven't even known each other that long and it was far too soon for him to move on from Curly (even though they technically were never together).

The farm couldn't possibly look any better than the last time Ponyboy visited it. The animals were out and about, running free in their own fields.

"This place is pretty nice," Johnny said quiet in awe of how pleasantly natural this place felt. It felt like such a breath air from the city.

Ponyboy nodded aimlessly looking around the place. He was delighted to have already found Bruce, picking up some hay with a pitchfork next to the horse field.

He practically dragged Johnny across the field to meet the curly haired farm boy.

"Bruce," Ponyboy called out to him, "Bruce!"

Upon hearing his name, Bruce's head snapped in the direction of the voice and was apparently pleased to see who it was. Johnny could have sworn he could visually see the guy's eyes light up at the site of Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy!" Bruce greeted excitedly dropping his pitchfork. He ran to the two teens to meet them half way.

Ponyboy expected a handshake but was instead brought into a hug. He didn't think guys like Bruce did this but he wasn't knocking it. He returned the hug wholeheartedly, his arms wrapping around his neck.

As Johnny saw the boy's face up close he had to do a double take. This boy looked disturbing like Curly Shepard. However, like a well-trained hood, he disguised his surprise with a carefully placed mask.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," Bruce told him setting Ponyboy down gently, his arms lingering on Ponyboy's waist.

"I told you I'd be back," Ponyboy reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded recognizing his point, "but saying and doing are two very different things."

"You have a very blunt way of looking at things," Ponyboy acknowledged with a shake of his head.

"And you have a very nonchalant way of looking at things," Bruce shot back at him in amusement.

Both teen boys turned around as soon they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Johnny giving both of them with a strange look.

"Remember me?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh," Ponyboy leapt from Bruce to Johnny and started to do introductions.

"Johnny this is Bruce and Bruce this is my best friend Johnny," Ponyboy said gesturing between the two of them.

Johnny noticed that while Bruce was indeed polite as he greeted him back, he was nowhere near as enthusiastic as before. In fact, he looked a bit disappointed, as if having him here might throw him off or something.

"Johnny came to walk me here and maybe see the farm for himself," Ponyboy announced looking back at his best friend.

"Oh, that's great," Bruce said clearly not pleased with this development but thankfully Ponyboy didn't notice the change in his tone.

"I think I'm actually going to go," Johnny told his friend. He didn't see any reason to stay any more than he should, he had to meet Dally for something anyway.

"You sure?" Ponyboy asked.

Johnny nodded. "It's not like Darry said I have to stay here with you right? You'll be fine, you have your new close friend with you."

Ponyboy blushed again at Johnny's subtle teasing.

"Bye Johnny," Ponyboy said pushing Johnny away ignoring his chuckling as he walked out of the field.

"Close friend?" Ponyboy blushed as Bruce raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

"Shut up," Ponyboy muttered walking toward the horse stables avoiding eye contact with him, "you are so full of yourself."

"Hey, I'm just going off of what your friend said," Bruce smirked following behind the young greaser, "nice to know you think so much of me."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes choosing not to respond to his taunts. He walked into the horse stable to find all of them gone.

"There all in the field," Bruce announced is if reading Ponyboy's mind, "we got to give them some exercise sometime."

"Bruce? Who's out there?" said Bryan from one of the horse stall.

"It's just Ponyboy," Bruce told him.

The elder Montgomery rose up from a stall standing to his full height. He walked toward the boys holding two buckets.

"Nice to see you again Ponyboy," Bryan said smiling at the young greaser politely. He set the buckets down beside himself to shake Ponyboy's hand.

"Thank you -Bryan," Ponyboy said blushing through his smile as he remembered to call Bryan by his first name.

Bryan nodded shooting his son a look.

"Maybe now Bruce can finally stop whining about you," Bryan chuckled.

Now it was Bruce's turn to blush as Ponyboy turned his head to him curiously. He's never seen Bruce looked so embarrassed.

"Bruce has been talking about me?" Ponyboy wondered aloud. He honestly didn't think anyone would think of him like that.

"Dad, hush," Bruce said lowly trying to silence his father.

Unfortunately, for Bruce anyway, Bryan continued on.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Bryan proclaimed moving over to pat his son on the head forcefully. "Brucey hasn't shut up about you yet. Everyday it's 'I hope Ponyboy comes over' or 'I wonder what Ponyboy's doing' or-"

"Okay, we get it," Bruce cried out grinding his teeth in irritation. Bryan looked down giving his son a smirk.

"Dad, don't you have to check on the chickens?" Bruce asked eyebrow twitching slightly during his speech.

Bryan put on an innocent look and thought to himself for a moment.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do," Bryan said nodding to himself. Giving his son one last pat on the head he waved goodbye to Ponyboy before leaving the stable.

Bruce turned and glowered at the grinning Ponyboy beside him.

"Well, go ahead," Bruce threw up his hands in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked his eyes twinkling.

Bruce snarled at the young greaser but it was more playful than anything else. "Don't play with me, go ahead and start teasing me."

Ponyboy gasped dramatically holding a hand to his face. "I simply don't know what you mean, I would never do that Brucey."

Bruce smirked before jumping to tackle Ponyboy. Luckily the young greaser was able to get out of the way in time and run out of the stable.

"Get back here," Bruce shouted while smiling all the while.

"You'll never catch me," Ponyboy said back to while running across the field, "I'm not a medal winning track runner for nothing."

We'll see about that, Bruce said to himself before giving chase to him.

…

When Curly went to a gas station to fuel up his stolen car he honestly didn't mean to go to the one where Ponyboy's brother worked. He just picked a random one and drove up to it not caring where he was until he heard the voices when he walked up to pay.

Curly was rung up by Steve while Sodapop was in the back.

"Was Ponyboy okay when you left him Johnny?"

Curly unconsciously turned his head at Ponyboy's name. He saw Sodapop and Johnny conversing with one another.

"Yeah he was fine," Johnny nodded, "he was hanging out with his 'close friend' Bruce."

Curly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Close friend," Sodapop repeated slowly. Not knowing how he should feel about the implication at the moment.

"That what Ponyboy said," Johnny replied with a shrug. Choosing not to mention that he looked like Curly Shepard, as he didn't feel it was important.

After paying for his gas, Curly carefully walked back to his car. His eyes were focused dangerously as he sat back on his seat.

Who the hell was Bruce, Curly thought to himself angrily.

…

That's all we have for this chapter everyone.

I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'll see you all next time.


	9. Trouble Brewing

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter.

How is everybody doing this fine week? I hope all of you are doing great. When you first get to college you really don't realize how many fields there are unless you really put yourself out there. There is a class for everything. This semester I'm taking a Geography course just for an extra credit and I was astounded. I did not realize there was a class for Geography.

The class itself is pretty nice though. I honestly didn't know how much thought an effort went into the subject. I've actually never been into Geography so this course is so foreign to me but as I said it's not that bad. If you're just going to college don't be afraid to sign up for new or foreign subject because you never know what you might get, just ask around about the professor first and see how they are. You can get some really lousy professor if you don't check up on them (one of the many reasons you need friends at college as well).

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, CaliSwag14, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Soda," Ponyboy whined.

Currently Ponyboy was getting his cheeks pinched and held by his older brother. He had been doing this for the last five minutes for a reason that has been left unknown to the young greaser.

"Let go," Ponyboy tried to say but it came out very incoherent. He tried to pry Sodapop off him but he was much too weak for that.

"Tell me what I want to know," Sodapop said sternly. He had a no nonsense look on his face, normally that would be serious business for the person on the receiving end on it but for Ponyboy it just meant cheek pinching.

"But I-"

"Tell me what I want to know," Sodapop repeated louder.

"You didn't ask me a question," Ponyboy cried out.

"Oh," Sodapop snapped out of his stern mask as he realized his mistake. Letting go of his brother he gave the young greaser a sheepish look, "Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away little brother."

Ponyboy huffed and jumped his older brother tackling him to the ground. Sodapop tried vainly to stop his brother from his tickling onslaught.

"Stop, I surrender," Sodapop through his laughs fighting off his brothers hands as Ponyboy got on top of him.

"No more cheek grabbing," Ponyboy warned him before letting go of his older brother and lying down beside him on the rug in their bedroom.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" Ponyboy question feeling his curiosity get the better of him once again.

"What? Oh yeah," Sodapop sat up Indian style across from his little brother. He brought back his stern face but it was a lesser version of the previous one. "How close are you to that Bruce boy at the farm?"

"What?" Ponyboy's eyebrows rose in surprise. How would Sodapop know anything about Bruce?

"A little puppy told us you two were mighty close," Sodapop stated helping clear up any confusion over where he got his information from.

Ponyboy huffed knowing instantly who his brother was talking about and swearing revenge for his privacy.

"Was he the guy you were talking about that you had a thing for?" Sodapop asked eager to know if he finally put the puzzle pieces together.

"What? No," Unfortunately for Soda, Ponyboy denied the allegation adamantly, "I met Bruce for the first time when I went over to his farm."

Sodapop was somewhat sadden by this news but continued on with his little investigation regardless.

"Were just friends," Ponyboy told his brother answering the question he knew he was going to be asked once again. "That's all we are Soda."

"But is that all you're going to be?" Sodapop question with a raised eyebrow looking down at his brother pointedly.

This time Ponyboy didn't have an answer, something that extremely disturbed him. He didn't feel that way about Bruce…did he?

Ponyboy shook his head stubbornly trying to get rid of these heinous thoughts. He couldn't feel that way for Bruce, he loved Curly. Curly was the only person the young greaser thought he could love.

Sodapop could see the internal battle Ponyboy was having with himself and that made him worry even more. He knew firsthand how foolish people can get when they're in love, it causes them to do crazy things. Sodapop doesn't want his brother to get his heart broke because he chose the wrong person to fall in love with.

Hell would be unleashed if Sodapop and/or Darry found out that some punk on the street crushed Ponyboy's heart.

"I want to meet him," Sodapop declared.

"Who?" Ponyboy asked not knowing if he wanted to meet Curly or Bruce. He honestly didn't want his brothers to meet either of them.

"Bruce of course," Sodapop said as if it was obvious.

Ponyboy started to whine incoherently to his brother. Could they not go one moment without Darry or Sodapop going completely protective older brother on him?

"I have to interview him," Sodapop argued folding his arms stubbornly, "just to see if he's on the up and up that's all."

"You didn't interview Johnny when he first started coming around," Ponyboy shot back at him angrily.

"Actually I did," Sodapop replied with a grin, "you just didn't notice because you were too busy fawning over your new friend."

Ponyboy pouted realizing that he had no argument for why this shouldn't happen. This was going to be a mess.

"I'll see when he can come over," Ponyboy told his brother in defeat. No sense in fight it any longer.

"Good," Sodapop said rubbing his little brother's head affectionately and standing back up. He walked over to his bed a laid down on it.

"Don't worry Ponyboy, I promise to be nice," Sodapop swore with a clear hint of mischief in his tone.

This was going to be terrible.

…

_(Flashback)_

_The carnival had finally returned to Tulsa! All the kids from around town begged and pleaded their parents to take them to this momentous occasion, at least it was momentous to them anyway. The carnival only came about once a year to Tulsa so there was absolutely no way they could miss out on this. _

_The same could be applied to a very ecstatic five year old Ponyboy who was experiencing his very first carnival._

"_Mommy, mommy, I want to go on the rides," Ponyboy pointed to a big roller coaster that could be seen about a mile away from the carnival._

_Ponyboy's father chuckled in amusement. "You're too young for such a big ride son, maybe when you're older."_

_Ponyboy huffed but didn't let go of his mother's hand due to his previous instructions not to. "But I want to go on a ride now." _

"_We have just have to find some rides for someone small like you," His mother said trying to calm down._

_Darry and Sodapop had already taken off with their friends so that just left Ponyboy and his mother and father alone._

"_There's a ride," Ponyboy's father pointed to a line with nothing but kids for a small carousel ride._

"_You can go get in line with the others kids sweetie," Ponyboy's mother urged her youngest son gently._

_Ponyboy curled up into his mother side as he eyed the line filled with a while bunch of kids, a whole bunch of kids he didn't know._

"_I don't know any of them," Ponyboy mumbled into his mother's side._

_His father took him off his mother and pointed him back to the line. "Well, it will give you a chance to make some new friends. Don't be scared Ponyboy, mom and dad are going to right over here where you can see us."_

"_You promise," Ponyboy asked looking up at his father hesitantly._

_Ponyboy's father smiled down kindly at his son. With confidence given to him by his parents, Ponyboy went to get in line for the ride._

_The children were all talking amongst themselves excitedly, barely giving each other time to breath between sentences. This left Ponyboy feeling shy yet again, he never liked loud noises or loud people._

_He looked back at his parents, contemplating whether he should back to them, but seeing the encouraging smiles on their faces he just couldn't bear to do it._

_Ponyboy's palms were sweaty and he could feel his knees were wobbling. It seemed as though the kid's voices were getting louder and louder._

_He jumped as he felt something on his hand. He looked to his wrist to see a blue wristband with green stripes on it._

_Looking up, Ponyboy saw a familiar face, the same curly haired boy from all those times he's needed help._

_Silently, with an amused smile, the curly haired boy held up the front side of the wristband which had the words "BE BRAVE" on it. The boy also pointed to his own green wristband with blue stripes and showed him the same words._

"_Be brave?" Ponyboy asked eyeing the boy in front of him curiously._

_The boy simply nodded holding out his hand. With a relaxed smile Ponyboy happily took the hand in his as they moved forward in the line for the ride._

_(End Flashback)_

Ponyboy jumped as he woke from his sleep his head turning every which way in his tiredness. Turning to his side he was happy to see he didn't wake up his brother.

"It was just a dream," Ponyboy thought to himself aloud lying down on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

Or was it?

Carefully getting out of bed, Ponyboy walked to his dresser drawer and started searching through it aimlessly.

Ponyboy gasped softly as he found what he was looking for, the same blue wristband that was in his dream.

"How could I have forgotten about this?" Ponyboy said to himself berating his shady memory. Slipping the wristband on, with the words facing him, the young greaser climbed back into bed once again.

Fluffing his pillow, Ponyboy laid his head on it and within seconds could feel sleep calling him back.

"Oh Curly," Ponyboy said before closing his eyes tiredly.

…

"What's for breakfast?" Two-Bit asked as he walked into the Curtis house, not even bothering to knock, and sat down on a chair at the dinner table.

As he tried to grab a plate of food that was at the table it was snatched away from the jokester greaser.

"What's at your house," Darry told him blankly before turning to the hallway, "Ponyboy, get in here and eat your breakfast."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ponyboy mumbled whipping the sleep from his eyes as he yawned and sat down next to Two-Bit.

"What's with the big meals?" Two-Bit asked eyeing the plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon hungrily.

Sodapop grinned shooting his annoyed looking young brother a look. "We have a, um, special guest coming over."

Darry sighed to himself internally and moved back into the kitchen.

"Special guest?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow looking between Ponyboy and Sodapop, "whose coming over."

"You know, Ponyboy's close friend," Sodapop told the jokester greaser.

"Oh," Two-Bit nodded in remembrance giving Ponyboy a grin, "it's been a while since you've given us some fresh meat."

Ponyboy groaned into his food. Why do they have to do this? He just knows they are going to do everything they can to alienate Bruce.

"Not by choice," Ponyboy said glaring at his brother. Thankfully he was given the chance to call Bruce before Sodapop decided to do it himself.

Sodapop gave him an innocent look and patted the young greaser on the head, which was not given a friendly response.

"Please be nice when he shows up," Ponyboy pleaded he really didn't want some kind of fight to break out (not that he thought that Bruce would actually try and fight any of his brothers mind you).

"We'll be as nice as we can possibly be," Sodapop swore being purposely deceitful in his wording.

"Good," Ponyboy nodded before realizing what was said to him, "Hey, wait a minute."

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ponyboy insisted wanting to Bruce first.

"No," Sodapop was unfortunately to fast though as he was up before Ponyboy urging him back in seat, "I'll get it."

Ponyboy silently prayed for the best.

Sodapop went and opened the door for who he assumed was Bruce. However, to his utter confusion, it was just Steve, Johnny, and Dallas.

"Why are y'all here?" Sodapop questioned in confusion. Why do they always come to their house to early in the morning?

Steve shrugged moving past him with Johnny and Dallas in tow.

"And since when you y'all ring the doorbell?" Sodapop as he couldn't remember a single moment when they did.

"Will you knock it off with the fifth degree already," Steve told him.

Ponyboy, noticing the obvious error in Steve's words, unconsciously tried to correct him.

"Actually it's the-"

"Hello?" You could hear someone say from the still opened door, "I'm, uh, Bruce Montgomery, Ponyboy's friend."

Sodapop turned around to greet their new guest but was frozen in shock by the person in front of him.

Bruce stood in the door way looking extremely confused by the looks he was getting from everyone. Ponyboy could see the curly haired boy shuffling his feet which he couldn't help but admit was kind of cute.

"Shepard, what the hell are you doing?" Dally hissed glaring at the now fearful Bruce, "Go back to big brother's nest."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce chuckled nervously under Dally's gaze, "I don't have a brother and my names not Shepard."

Thankfully, before Dally could retort, Johnny decided to speak.

"It's true," Johnny said nodding in Bruce's direction, "that is Bruce. I saw him at the farm the other day when I walked Ponyboy over there."

"He just looks a lot like Curly that's all," Ponyboy piped in moving to Bruce's side if only to save him from the gang's questions.

"Do I really look like this Curly guy?" Bruce asked turning to Ponyboy who had his leaned head back seeing as they were so close to each other.

"You could be his twin," Was all Ponyboy said before he began the introductions. "Everyone this is Bruce, Bruce this is everyone."

The gang gave various degrees of greetings with some being more enthusiastic and/or polite than others.

"Okay now that you've seen him it's time to go. Bye," Ponyboy said hurriedly trying to push Bruce back out the door.

"Wait a minute," Sodapop slammed the door closed before anyone could move out of it He gave his brother a smirk.

Ponyboy gulped behind Bruce's body in fear.

"Where's the fire?" Sodapop snatched Bruce away from Ponyboy putting and arm around his shoulder and moving him further into the house. "I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind staying for a little bit would he?"

"Not really," Bruce replied with a shrug much to Ponyboy's annoyance, "my dad gave me the day off today."

"Sweet," Sodapop said moving him to the table, "sit down make yourself at home, play some cards with us."

"That idiot," Ponyboy grumbled to himself. He was falling right into Soda's trap. He looked over to Johnny who just smiled at him helplessly.

Sighing in defeat, Ponyboy walked over to the table joining his brother and friend.

"Come on Steve," Sodapop shouted as Two-Bit and Darry sat down next to him.

"Fine, but I'm dealing this time," Steve huffed but did as he was told.

Everyone waited patiently as Steve shuffled the cards making sure that his best friend couldn't cheat his way to victory like so many other times.

"So, you want something to drink?" Sodapop asked Bruce giving him a pointedly look that only his brothers could spot, "we got Pepsi and beer."

Darry chuckled while Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at his brother. He was clearly trying to see if Bruce was a drinker, which meant that he could be a potential danger seeing as they didn't know him that well.

"I'll take a Pepsi," Bruce said, "I think it's a little too early to be drinking beer."

Sodapop huffed but got the drink anyway.

You would think that Sodapop would try to be a little more subtle about his little interrogation, but then again this is Sodapop. Unknown to Ponyboy, Darry was in on the interrogation as well but unlike his younger brother he was being more silent in his approach, taking note of all of Bruce's mannerisms, tone of voice, and gestures. He was pretty much making a mental portfolio of the curly haired boy.

"It's never too early to be drinking beer Bruce my man," Two-Bit told him taking a sip of his own beer, "never too early."

Once everyone was properly seated Steve started dealing out the cards giving his best friend a pointed look while Sodapop tried to look innocent.

"So how's working for old man like?" Two-Bit asked grabbing his cards and inspecting them, "must be easy."

"It's hell," Bruce said bluntly much to the gangs amusement, "imagine having an employer who knows every single one of your tricks because he raised you. And I can never call in sick because I live where we work."

"Could you imagine having to work for dad?" Sodapop questioned Darry who snorted loudly. That would have been hell on earth.

Ponyboy was glad to see how well this was going. Sure, the gang kept pestering Bruce and asking him all sorts of questions but the curly haired boy took it all in stride. He never once snapped or got annoyed with any of the gang at any time which Ponyboy was more than grateful for.

It seemed that some of the gang was even warming up to him. That it is, they felt more comfortable around him. It would take a while before the gang as a whole could say they trusted him, and even longer to say they liked him but Ponyboy was happy with what he has.

Tired of being in the house on such a beautiful day, Two-Bit suggested that they all go play football which the gang and Bruce happily agreed to do.

"You're people are crazy," Bruce said to Ponyboy and sitting next to him on the bench he was on. He was panting slightly from the game he just played and was sitting it out with Ponyboy who had to play referee.

"Crazy is fun," Ponyboy proclaimed with an easy smile, "Just like your hair, is very fun."

"Shut up," Bruce tried to swipe at Ponyboy but ended up slipping and making him and Ponyboy fall on the bench.

Blushing, Ponyboy stared up into Bruce's blue eyes as he stared down at him. The young greaser could see Bruce's eye darting from his eyes to his lips and he wondered what was going to happen, and if he wanted to stop it.

"What the hell is this?"

Both Ponyboy and Bruce's heads snapped up to see Curly standing a little ways away from them, his eyes burning with anger.

"Who the fuck are you?" Curly snarled.

…

Next chapter we're going to be getting into the really good stuff. I know most of you are going to make your assumptions but I guarantee that what is going to happen is not what you're thinking. All I can say is expect the unexpected.

I love you all, thank you for the support and I will see you next week.


	10. Switching Sides

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

Let's start like usual with me asking you how you guys are doing this week. I hope everyone is alright and feeling great. I'm doing okay but I'm getting nervous because I already have some tests coming up. I think I talked about this already but I am terrible with tests. Although I'm not terrible at taking tests (I think I can say I do fairly well on them) but it's the thought of taking a test that gets me every time. I especially hate it when a professor is really vague on what to study on and I'm left contemplating what to study and what not to study. I really really hate it when I study things that aren't going to be on the test.

So yeah, I'm doing pretty well but I can't say the same about my brother. He's just messing up, again. He had to borrow a thousand dollars from our mother the other day so he wouldn't get evicted from his apartment. He claimed that he had no idea that this would happen to them and didn't check to see if his bills were okay. I have to ask, how do you not know if you are on the up and up with your own bills? (Sigh) Luckily he's going to be okay though.

Enough with all this though, let's get on with this.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Iliketoripthroats, Chick1966, CaliSwag14, Brooklyn Careana, ( ), SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, PonyboyandDallyLover7, and cassy1994** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

_Blushing, Ponyboy stared up into Bruce's blue eyes as he stared down at him. The young greaser could see Bruce's eye darting from his eyes to his lips and he wondered what was going to happen, and if he wanted to stop it._

"_What the hell is this?"_

_Both Ponyboy and Bruce's heads snapped up to see Curly standing a little ways away from them, his eyes burning with anger._

"_Who the fuck are you?" Curly snarled._

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

When Curly walked outside this morning he was greeted with birds chirping, the sun shining down at him from the sky, and nice warm weather.

In short, Curly hated today.

He had left his house in order to find something to do, and because there was nothing good on TV. Lately Curly's been feeling sort of restless, but he couldn't explain why though. The only reason he could think of was his lack of sex as of late. For the first time in his life he hasn't been able to "turn it on" so to speak.

Curly didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Every time he tries to get with someone it's like an invisible force is stopping him from acting on his lust. To be honest it was kind of creeping him out.

"_Ponyboy." _

Curly could here Adam's extremely annoying voice echoing through his mind with an answer. Why couldn't he leave him alone with the Ponyboy thing?

Curly refused to believe that Ponyboy had anything to do with his lack of sex lately. He used to have sex with tons of people while he was "with" Ponyboy so why should them not being "together" affect him in any way.

He had been walking around aimlessly, just looking for something to mess with or some people to taunt when he spotted a group of greaser's a couple feet away from him. By the looks of things they were playing a nice friendly game of football with each other. Curly felt it was his duty to break this up.

Stomping in their direction with a smirk on his lips and his head held high, Curly went in their direction. Whatever Curly was about to say or do however left the curly haired hoods lips as he spotted a couple on a bench.

The curly haired boy was on top of a very small greaser, but not just any small greaser, Ponyboy. He couldn't see the boy on top of Ponyboy's face so he didn't recognize him from his hair but that didn't matter. The fact that he was that close to Ponyboy alone was enough to set a fire burning within him.

Their lips were dangerously close to one another, it looked like they were going to kiss. That was when Curly snapped.

"What the hell is this?" Curly shouted staring daggers at the pair looking angry beyond belief.

As soon as their heads snapped up though, shock quickly replaced his anger for brief moment as he caught site of the curly haired boys face.

They looked exactly alike.

Of all things, confusion was prominent on his face as Curly couldn't believe that something like this was happening. How couldn't this guy look like him? Why does this guy look exactly like him?

"Who the fuck are you?" Curly snarled his confusion fueling his anger.

He looked between this boy and Ponyboy and wondered how they knew each other, which also brought him to his original point.

"Well this is…something new," The curly haired boy said, who Curly could note with a very obvious country accent.

If Bruce noticed the glare Curly was giving him, it certainly didn't affect him in the slightest. Who it did affect however was Ponyboy. The young greaser did not like that scorching look in his object of affections eyes.

Putting himself in front of Bruce, Ponyboy tried to calm Curly down by concealing what was causing his anger. However by moving in front of Bruce, in an obvious protective gesture, he made Curly even angrier.

"Um, hi Curly," Ponyboy waved at him awkwardly before gesturing between the two look alikes, "Bruce this is Curly, Curly this is Bruce."

Curly choose not to say anything in response while Bruce just smiled and nodded his head politely.

It seemed that an awkward kind of stare down was commencing between the two curly haired teen. Curly who was still staring at Bruce with a look of pure hatred on his face, and Bruce was staring back curiously at him.

Ponyboy looked back and forth at two of them silently. Now that these two were in range of each other he could see a couple differences that may not be visible at first glance.

For starters, Curly was slightly taller than Bruce, it seemed that the country teen came just a little bit to Curly's forehead. Bruce on the other hand had more muscles that Curly, which makes sense because of how much work Bruce does on his farm, though it is not to say that Curly is scrawny or weak by any means in comparison. And as he noted before, their eyes and facial expressions were completely different. Bruce's eyes were kind and gentler while Curly's were hard and tough, but in this neighborhood yours eyes had to be like that.

Ponyboy thought both of them looked amazing, if the blush that was currently on his was anything to do by. However, he still didn't like the silence between the three of them. Maybe all of them could friends. The young greaser doesn't see any reason why Curly couldn't like Bruce and vice versa.

Yes, Ponyboy knew that he was being extremely naïve right now but at the moment he just didn't care.

"Curly, Bruce and his dad own a farm not that far out of town," Ponyboy said to the curly haired hood trying to start up a conversation, "it's a really beautiful place. You really have to see it, it has-"

"Shut the hell up you idiot," Curly snapped at the young greaser not really mad at him but just hating that he seemed to be gushing about this Bruce guy so much.

Ponyboy winced at the tone and his mood immediately deflated. It was just like old times, nothing had changed.

"Sorry," Ponyboy replied softly holding his head down.

"Hey now, there's no need to be rude is there," Bruce said coming to Ponyboy's defense as he saw Ponyboy hurt by his look alike's words.

"Hey now, shut up," Curly said imitating Bruce's tone in a mocking fashion.

Even though he wasn't showing it, Bruce did not like Curly in the slightest bit. There is just something about him that rubbed the curly haired boy the wrong. Not to mention that he has an idea about how him and Ponyboy know each other.

"Come on now, do you really want to upset Ponyboy over here," Bruce asked wrapping an arm around the young greaser's waist, "such a pretty face shouldn't be seen looking so distraught don't you agree?"

As soon as Bruce saw Curly's eyes trailed down to where he and Ponyboy were connected, he knew his hunch was correct. He knew that Curly was the one that hurt the young greaser like he mentioned before and he was the reason why it was so hard for him to be around Bruce the first time met.

Bruce felt like he had to teach this guy a lesson, teach him no one hurts _his_ Ponyboy and gets away with it.

The young greaser in question was blushing beside Bruce. He wondered what the curly haired teen was doing. Why was he getting so close to him for seemingly no reason? Then again, Bruce has been doing this since they first met so he shouldn't be this surprised (though he's never done this in front of others before)

"What are you trying to say clone boy?" Curly asked with his eye twitching slightly and his hands shaking.

Bruce had to fight to keep the smug grin off his face. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"That we should both get along," Bruce squeezed Ponyboy's waist causing said boy to squeak, "for Ponyboy's sake."

Curly was seething inwardly, he couldn't believe the nerve of this guy to just appear out of nowhere and tell him how he should be acting. This Bruce kid was really trying the curly haired hoods nerves.

"Look clone boy, I don't need you to tell me what to do," Curly told him with a glare, "I know how to act."

As soon as Ponyboy saw Bruce snorted at Curly's words he knew indefinitely that a fight was going to break out. What kind of fight you might ask? Ponyboy couldn't tell you but knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Do you have something else to say?" Curly asked with a strained face looking as if he would like nothing more than to run over to him and punch Bruce in the face.

"With the way you treat Ponyboy I doubt you do know how to act," Bruce replied staring back at the curly haired hood blankly.

It was amazing, it was truly amazing, the more this guy talked the more Curly came to completely losing his sanity. If somebody didn't shut up this smart talking county idiot he was going to himself.

"You got some nerve kid, some fucking nerve," Curly said chuckling darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

Ponyboy at this point couldn't decide whether Bruce was really brave or really stupid. For some reason he just keeps taunting Curly as if he wants to fight him. That couldn't be right though, he barely knows Curly.

"From what I've heard you have a tendency to hurt Ponyboy, a lot," Bruce argued shooting Ponyboy a look before turning back to Curly with a stern look on his face, "What kind of friend are you?"

"We're not friends," Curly retorted immediately correcting other curly haired boy before he could stop himself.

This caused all of them, including Curly, to become confused.

The curly haired hood didn't know what possessed him to correct his look alike about that fact but he did. Curly didn't know why but he didn't like the prospect of being friends with Ponyboy, it just didn't seem right to him.

Ponyboy was staring at Curly trying to analyze his words. He didn't know if what he said was a good or a bad thing. If he didn't want to be friends that means that Curly could want to be more than that. On the other hand that could mean that he didn't want anything to do with Ponyboy, something that hurt the young greaser right to his core. He'd rather be friends with Curly than not be with him at all.

Bruce on the other hand was looking back at Ponyboy and Curly with narrowed eyes. Curly had just claimed that the two of them weren't friends, well if they weren't friends then what the hell were they because they obviously had some kind of relationship with one another. Maybe they were…lovers?

The country teen shook his head in protest. He couldn't believe that his precious Ponyboy would fall for…this guy! It must be because he looks just like him, that must be the only reason Ponyboy's attracted to this creep.

"And what exactly is your relationship?" Bruce couldn't help but ask.

"None of your damn business," Curly sneered at this uppity country bumpkin.

"The relationship isn't too good if you think you can just hurt Ponyboy and get away with it," Bruce shot back at him.

"That's it," Curly snapped having finally had enough.

Ponyboy's eyes widened as he saw Curly stomping to them. As Bruce tried to pushing him behind him, Ponyboy rushed past him and ran to stop Curly (despite Bruce trying to get him to stop).

As Ponyboy ran in front of him putting his hands on his chest in protest, Curly stopped where he stood.

"Please don't fight," Ponyboy pleaded at the curly haired boy in front of him knowing good and well that if Curly really wanted to get past him he would. Sure, he could hold his own in a fight but not again someone like Curly.

As Curly stared down into Ponyboy's eyes he felt control over his anger come back to him. Usually in a fight he lets himself lose all control but this time he could now feel himself coming back down to earth. This power of control, something obviously given to him by Ponyboy, was something that he just couldn't explain. He was confused, but this time not without some kind of explanation.

The curly haired hood turned back to his look alike who seemed to be silently seething at him. Something Curly took great pleasure in.

"Listen you backwards idiot," Curly said in an angry but much tamer voice than before, "mine and Ponyboy's relationship is none of your business you hear? So just mind your own business and stop bothering us."

Ponyboy flushed looking up at Curly with a flicker a hope that had disappeared in the last couple days.

Curly acknowledged that he and Ponyboy have some kind of relationship, that they have a connection of sorts. He must have changed his mind about the two of them in the last couple of days otherwise he would have just blown off Bruce asking about their relationship and just ignored him.

Curly, who felt Ponyboy's hands unconsciously clenching on his chest, looked down at Ponyboy who was staring at him with what Curly could only assumed was affection. It still made him a little wary but he could work around it.

"Don't squeeze my rough pecs," Curly told him as he puffed out his chest toward him at the same time.

Ponyboy chuckled now smiling up at the curly haired hood. He never heard Curly joke before, it felt good to hear. He could see the corner of Curly's mouth twitching slightly which made his smile brighter.

Meanwhile, Bruce was watching the two of them with a heated gaze. He felt that he had to keep Ponyboy away from this guy, he was going to be nothing but trouble for him (just looking at him told him of this fact).

In corner of his eyes he could see that the gang had just finished up their football game and were making their over here where all of their stuff was. This caused a sinister idea to pop into Bruce's head.

"Oh, so I know what your deal is," Bruce nodded at Curly knowingly looking quite sure of himself.

Curly looked thoroughly annoyed at his look alike interrupting whatever kind of moment him and Ponyboy were having. He pushed past Ponyboy, who had completely forgotten the reason he had been standing in front of the curly haired hood in the first place, and got directly in Bruce's face.

"What did you say clone boy?" Curly narrowed his eyes at him warningly just daring him to say something he didn't like.

Bruce inwardly smirked as he could hear the gang approaching them further. He leaned over and whispered what he had to say to Curly in his ear.

"Ponyboy use to be your little bitch didn't he?" Bruce said to the other curly haired teen with a smirk.

Bruce didn't even have time to be shocked as he was tackled to the ground and barraged with punches. He was barely able to defend himself as Curly came at him with uninmanageable blind fury.

"Curly," Ponyboy gasped running over trying to pry him off of Bruce. He didn't know what was said between them, nor did know who said what, but he knew it had to be bad if Curly was this angry.

The gang had come up to them right as Curly had tackled the curly haired country boy. Most of the gang stood and just watched the fight, finding it amusing, while Sodapop and Darry ran over to try and help their brother.

"Get off him Shepard," Sodapop hissed pushing said hood away from Bruce separating the two of them.

As Curly was thrown to the ground was able to gain his back his baring's but still continued to glare over at his look alike.

He couldn't tell you why what Bruce said set him off so bad but he couldn't help but snap at him. Curly hated that Bruce called Ponyboy a little bitch even though he pretty much has been treating him that way for a while. Aside from that though, he's never verbally called Ponyboy anything like that and that was what ticked him off.

"You fucking ass," Curly snarled getting up to go at Bruce again but was stopped as Ponyboy put stood in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Curly don't fight him," Ponyboy pleaded feeling a sense of déjà vu but didn't care too much about it at the moment.

Bruce, as he was helped up by Darry, looked over at Curly and Ponyboy with a pointed stare. He could see the young greaser's brothers staring at the curly haired hood with distrustful eyes telling him that he's about to get what he wanted.

"Ponyboy get away him," Sodapop ordered stomping over to the two of them and dragging Ponyboy over to the gang much to his protest.

Curly froze as he saw the unwelcome looks he was getting from Ponyboy's gang and knew that he wasn't wanted here.

"Whatever," Curly scoffed, not wanting to stay near his look alike any longer and started walking off. In the corner of his eyes he saw Ponyboy looking back at him longingly but tried to ignore it. It wasn't working out to well.

"How often do you hang out with that Shepard kid?" Sodapop asked of his brother as he had an arm around his brother's shoulder walking with him back home with the gang walking a little slower behind them.

"I don't really hang out with him," Ponyboy replied lowly not wanting to talk about this but he didn't have that much of a choice, "I just see him and his friends around the neighborhood sometimes that's all."

Sodapop grunted not even liking the sound of Ponyboy seeing him around.

"You should stay away from him Ponyboy," Sodapop advised his little brother sternly, "hoods like him are nothing but trouble."

"Like the rest of us," Ponyboy said trying to make a joke out of this but saw no laughter in his brother's eyes.

"No Ponyboy," Sodapop shook his head, "the bad kind of trouble, the kind of trouble that can get out killed. Hoods in Shepard's gang aren't people you should mess with."

Ponyboy tried to think of something to talk his brother of what he was saying but couldn't think of anything. What he was saying was true, the Shepard gang was notorious in this neighborhood for causing the most trouble, doing the most drugs, and carrying the most weapons. They truly were a force to be reckoned with.

Ponyboy didn't necessarily think of Curly's gang when he thought of Curly though (as strange as that might sound). Sure he was aware, or rather he heard, of the things the curly haired hood has done for his gang but he never held those things against him. He's always looked at Curly as an individual and has treated him as such. Unfortunately, in this neighborhood at least, you are judged by your gang and how they act. Ponyboy guessed it was just a way of keeping some kind of order in this environment.

The young greaser looked back to see how his eldest brother was responding to Sodapop's words, because despite what he said it's Darry that always had the final say. Unfortunately he wasn't able to tell if Darry disagreed with anything Sodapop said. And since disagreement is one of the few things that Darry visually shows on his face he could assume that he was one Sodapop's side on this one.

Bruce was trying to his best of conceal his grin of triumph. He couldn't believe it was this easy to get Ponyboy's brothers to dislike that Curly kid. He only said what he did about Ponyboy in the hopes of getting the curly haired hood angry to show his bad side to Ponyboy's brothers. He knew such a violent and seemingly sporadic act would not sit well with the two overprotective older brothers.

While he was definitely proud of what he did, Bruce had to admit he hated himself for calling Ponyboy a bitch. He knew that the young greaser had far more class than that and he deserved some respect. Regardless of what he did with Curly, Bruce didn't think of Ponyboy that way (even though it pains him to think of Ponyboy being with anyone else beside him in an intimate way). He actually thought of Ponyboy as being as misguided. He knew people like Ponyboy, people that never think their good enough, that always settle for second best because that's what they think they deserve. Well, Bruce wasn't going to let Ponyboy think like that anymore.

He was going to make Ponyboy his.

…


	11. Very Suspicious pt1

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan again with yet another chapter of Wild Ride.

How is everybody doing today on this glorious February weekend? I hope all of you are doing great and feeling just as good as I am.

You know, there are a number of reasons why I love all of the people that read my stories but probably the best thing I like to see is the feedback and what you guys are saying when you review a chapter. I really really love it when people express feelings of frustration or angry in the characters I'm writing because that means I'm doing something right. With this story though, what I want to do is not only get the previously mentioned emotions from you but I also want to be able to change your minds about characters. Sure, Curly has been acting like a complete and total asshole but I don't want you to think of him solely like that (at this point in the story it's understandable though) nor do I want you to think of Bruce as solely a good guy. Every human being has both good and bad sides to them which is what I want to portray in my writing. That is why I'm going to work to achieve these goals for all of you.

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, elex88,****bella526 CaliSwag14, Chick1966, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing. I can't tell you guys how much I value and appreciate your supports. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy was, for lack of a better word, stumped. He honestly didn't know what to think at the moment.

That incident with Curly and Bruce in the park was running through his mind every time he closed his eyes. He just couldn't shake off the image of not only the two of them that close together but them fighting.

Curly was also invading his thoughts (not that he ever left them) again. The way he acted was so different from how he usually is daily. Curly was never one for jokes or for playing around with people but he indeed was doing those things with him in the park.

Maybe it was a sign that the curly haired teen was changing? Ponyboy honestly couldn't tell you but his hope for the moment was being renewed.

"I'm thinking too much," Ponyboy said to himself laying his head down on his desk. He didn't think he could get any homework done right now anyway.

_(Flashback)_

_Ponyboy was gleefully running around in a field. His parents had taken his brothers and him out for the day for a little rest and relaxation._

_Sodapop and Darry were somewhere trying to catch a few fish with their dad while their mother was watching Ponyboy from afar._

_The five year old Ponyboy loved days like this, days where he doesn't have to worry about school or bullies or anything of the like. It was just him, nature, and nothing else._

_Ponyboy rolled around in the grass laughing to himself as he felt the narrows leaves tickle his face. He stopped rolling as he collided with something colliding with his back. Ponyboy didn't know what it was due to it feeling too soft to be a rock of some kind but too rough to just be a simple patch of dirt. _

_Ponyboy turned and was surprised to see it was his curly haired friend once again._

"_Hi," Ponyboy smiled waving at the boy excitedly. He always had a smile on his face when he sees his friend._

_The boy just smiled back at him as he laid beside Ponyboy on the grass. The two were so close to each other that they could here each other breathing. However, neither of them minded and in fact embraced their closeness. _

_It was at this time Ponyboy inspected the curly haired boys face analyzing his features. Sure, he's looking at his face before but he never paid that much attention to detail before now. He examined his hairs, eyes, cheeks, lips, and even his eyes._

_Eyes…_

_Ponyboy gasped causing the curly haired boy to lean his head back slightly. The smile on Ponyboy's face was welcoming but it was slightly weird. _

"_I never noticed the color of your eyes before," Ponyboy proclaimed in shock, "they looked very nice."_

_The curly haired boy raised an eyebrow at him but nodded nonetheless._

"_It's a very nice shade of…"_

_(End Flashback)_

Ponyboy awoke from his sleep with a shock. He didn't even realize that he had started to go to sleep while doing his homework.

With a tired groan he peeled off the piece of paper that had stuck to his face and whipped off the drool from his mouth.

"What a weird dream," Ponyboy commented to himself with a yawn and while stretching himself out.

The young greaser packed up his books deciding to continue his homework at a later time when he wasn't so tired and thinking of Curly. He honestly didn't know why he was dreaming about Curly, again. He was a least grateful he was thinking about the hoods eyes instead of, um, other things.

Ponyboy didn't know why he was obsessing over Curly's eyes this time. Even though he does love them, despite their cold and dark appearance, he's never really thought too much about them before. That was until Bruce came around giving him one of the few ways to tell the two of them apart.

The young greaser was never good with remembering or even noticing a person's eye color. He just didn't pay that much attention to people he guessed. Ponyboy even figured out that was why he woke up while he was talking about Curly's eyes when he was younger, he doesn't even remember looking that much into his eyes. That sounded ridiculous even to Ponyboy because Curly's eyes have always been brown, it's not like they changed when he was younger.

"Oh, enough of this," Ponyboy grumbled to himself grabbing his coat and walking out of his room.

Ponyboy finally decided to stop thinking so much and just go out and refresh his brain.

"I'm going out," Ponyboy announced as he left the house knowing that there shouldn't be any problem with him leaving at that the moment.

"Don't forget your curfew," Darry called out to him.

"I won't," Ponyboy responded before walking out of the house and along the sidewalk.

Ponyboy had been walking for about thirty minutes just enjoying the scenery and trying to relax himself, that is until he was pushed down by a guy sprinting past him.

"Oh shit," Adam said who the guy was revealed to be as he noticed that he hit Ponyboy. He ran over to help the young greaser.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said accepting the hand and pulling himself up, "I'm fine."

"Sorry about that Ponyboy," Adam apologized rubbing the back of his head, "I'm late for something my families planning at my house."

"It's okay, no harm done," Ponyboy reassured him with a shrug. As he went to continue his walked he was stopped once again.

"So what are you out here for?" Adam asked trying to make conversation and to also see what's been up with Curly. Lately the curly haired hood was being more distant and angry that he usually is.

"Just trying to clear my head of all the weird Curly related thoughts I've been having," Ponyboy answered honestly since he knew he didn't have to lie about any of this to Adam.

"Like what?" Adam asked curiously.

Ponyboy told him about the dream he just had and about the whole eye thing. This left Adam feeling, for lack of a better word, stumped.

"Wow, that's really weird," Adam responded after a while awkwardly not really knowing how to respond.

Ponyboy just silently nodded in response.

"So you don't remember Curly's eye color from back in the day," Adam summarized for the young greaser.

"I was a little kid back then, I can't remember everything," Ponyboy pointed with a pout thinking Adam was making fun of him.

"Weird," Adam said with a grin, "could you imagine if it wasn't Curly?"

If it wasn't…

Ponyboy eyes widened in horror.

What if it wasn't Curly? What if the curly haired boy that had always been so helpful and kind to him when they were younger was Bruce? That's impossible though because Bruce lives a good ways away from here, he would have had no reason to show up as much as he did and help him out. Then again, Bruce said that he did love the city he could have just been taken here by his parents or just snuck over here.

Ponyboy shook his head in denial. He refused to believe that Bruce could be the person that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. It's always been Curly, no one but Curly. But would it be so bad? Would it be terrible for Bruce secretly be the person he's always been in love with this whole time. Maybe…

"No!" Ponyboy shouted aloud.

This caused Adam to jump not only psychically but out of his own thoughts as well. He had been thinking about what Ponyboy told him about his and Curly's past.

From the way Ponyboy described Curly when he was younger, you wouldn't think they were the same person. He was kind, patient, protective, sweet and a couple other things you wouldn't associate with Curly Shepard. Adam didn't know Curly or Ponyboy when he was younger so he didn't know if any of what the young greaser said was is true but it did help explain why Ponyboy's so interested in him.

If by some chance all of what Ponyboy's is saying to him is true, then what happened to Curly to change him so much? People don't just go from kind and nice to uncaring and cruel for no reason.

"What the matter Little Pones?" Adam finally asked his friend noticing him looking quite disturbed.

"It might not be Curly," Ponyboy mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Adam said as he couldn't hear him. 

"The person from my dream might not be Curly," Ponyboy proclaimed loudly, "it's hard to tell without the eye color."

"Huh?" Adam raised an eyebrow at him putting a hand on his shoulder, "What the hell are you talking about Ponyboy? Unless Curly's got some long lost twin then I don't see how you can be wrong about this?"

Ponyboy moved his feet around awkwardly. "Curly kind of does have someone that looks like him. There not twins but they look really similar."

"Really?" Adam asked him unbelievingly as he couldn't believe that someone looked that much like Curly.

Ponyboy huffed at the disbelieving tone of his friend. If there was one thing he hated it was being thought of as a liar.

"I'll prove it to you," Ponyboy grunted grabbing Adam by the arm, much to his shock, and started to drag him down the street.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be good?" Adam mumbled to himself as he was pulled against his will.

Ponyboy had got the both of them to the Montgomery farm relatively quickly, mostly because he was running to due pure frustration.

"We're here," Ponyboy announced to a half-dead looking Adam who was trying to catch his breath from all the running he had been forced to do.

Leaning downward with his hands on his knees, Adam looked around the premises and saw active farm life and an assortment of animals.

"How nice," Adam replied dryly standing up as he finally caught his breath, "a petting zoo, just the place I wanted to go to."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and started pushing Adam further into the farm being careful not to disturb any of the animals.

"Little Pones, what are you trying to prove by bringing me here? Are you saying that one of these animals looks like Curly?" Adam grinned at his own joke, "I mean, I know he can act a bit crazy sometimes but that doesn't mean-"

Adam gapped as he saw a familiar, yet unfamiliar, face walk out of a barn. It was Curly, or at least it looked like Curly or maybe it is Curly or maybe-

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam shouted in shock frozen in the spot Ponyboy had left him in.

Ponyboy shot him a smug grin before running over to Bruce.

"Bruce," Ponyboy waved at the other teen.

Bruce, hearing Ponyboy's voice, practically dropped what he was doing to turn over to the young greaser.

"Ponyboy," Bruce breathed as if it had been years since he's seen the other teen last and not a couple days ago.

As Ponyboy stood in front of him, Bruce immediately grabbed him and pulled the young greaser into a hug.

Ponyboy chuckled into his shoulder. He loved the warm sensation he got when Bruce hugged him, the only hugs Ponyboy gets are from Sodapop so it was nice to be in someone else's arms for a change. It made him feel protected and safe, something he didn't necessarily think he'd feel with Bruce so early in their friendship.

Adam, who had long sense snapped out of his shock, eyed the two of hugging teens with a raised an eyebrow. Actually it was more the hugging teen because it was only the Curly look alike, who he had heard Ponyboy call Bruce, who was doing all the hugging while Ponyboy just accepted it politely.

Adam had a bad feeling about this.

Bruce had a content smile on his face the whole time while having Ponyboy in his arms. However, as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Adam looking at the both of them, his smile immediately dropped.

As Bruce loosened his hold on him, Ponyboy thought to introduce both Bruce and Adam to each other (not noticing Bruce's frown).

"Bruce this is Adam, Adam this is Bruce," Ponyboy said to the both of them.

"What's up?" Adam said raising his head at him.

Bruce just nodded politely but still a little stiff. The curly haired boy turned back to Ponyboy in a somewhat snuffing manner.

"I thought only the guys in your gang were your friends?" Bruce questioned wondering where this new guy came from.

"Oh," Ponyboy chuckled gesturing to Adam, "I know him thorough Curly, he's mine and Curly's friend."

From the look on Bruce's face, Adam could tell that not only did he meet Curly but it wasn't a pleasant meeting. Adam could see the angry and mistrust directed in his general direction which caused him to be confused. The only thing Adam could come up with is that he saw how Ponyboy acts around Curly and must have gotten jealous, meaning that he had a thing for him as well.

Adam knew that there was something going on.

"How…interesting," was all Bruce said before completely turning away from Adam and facing Ponyboy.

"So, what brings you here?" Bruce asked the young greaser eagerly.

"Well," Ponyboy didn't know how to say this properly without sounding to weird, "I'm curious about something."

"I'll do anything I can to help?" Bruce said looking ready to do just that.

"Well, um-"

"How long have you lived here?" Adam asked loudly interrupting whatever Ponyboy was going to say.

In surprise, Bruce turned to Adam wondering what his angle was. However, due to sheer curiosity he answered his question regardless.

"I've been here all my life," Bruce announced proudly, "my dad's always owned this farm, only home I've ever known."

"Really?" Adam questioned with a suspicious gleam in his eyes, "and you've always stayed on this farm and never needed to go into town for anything."

"I never said anything like that," Bruce huffed as if the mere thought of staying on this farm 24/7 annoyed him, "My dad used to take me into town all the time for supplies and stuff or I'd just go myself."

Ponyboy already knew this, but now that the possibility of Bruce actually being the boy from his childhood came up it got him thinking a little more. It got him thinking that since Bruce proudly admits that he used to sneak of his house to go to town that maybe he had been actually going to see him.

Something about this doesn't add up though. If he was the boy from his childhood why didn't he just tell Ponyboy this the first time he came onto the farm. It just doesn't make any sense to keep it a secret.

"Cool," Adam nodded casually but still trying to piece this very annoying puzzle together, "Did you ever meet anybody there?"

Looking from Ponyboy to Adam, Bruce suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you asking me so many questions," Bruce demanded stepping closer to the greaser, "are you trying to get information on me for your little friend Curly?"

"No, no, no," Adam shook his head putting on a false grin, "I'm just trying to get to know you better man. A friend of Ponyboy's is a friend of mine."

Adam held out his hand for Bruce to shake. Bruce stared down at the hand for a brief moment before turning his head away. Adam looked offended for a split second before he turned curious yet again.

Bruce didn't really look like the snotty type to Adam and from the confused look on Ponyboy's face this was something new to him as well. Adam could surmise that Bruce didn't usually snub people like he's doing now, there must be something about him ( or rather Curly) that really sets him off.

"No offense, but your friends with that Curly jackass," Bruce hissed much to Ponyboy's shock as he had never seen him act this way before, "I really don't feel like dealing with a guy like him after last time."

"What happened last time?" Adam asked with an amused smile knowing it had to have been pretty good as it had to deal with Curly.

"He jumped on top of me and started beating up on me," Bruce cried out angrily.

"Well, what did you say to him?" Adam asked fully aware Curly doesn't do anything, and I mean anything, without being provoked. Sure, he's a troublemaker, but most of his violent actions are mostly due to someone "testing" him or something to that nature.

"I didn't do anything," Bruce proclaimed with on conviction, "one minute I was standing next to him and the next I was on the ground."

Adam's borrow furrowed. That didn't add up with Curly's attitude. The curly haired greaser has always been out for what he called "personal justice". Whenever someone wrongs him or does something to disrespect him he acts on his anger and attacks that person. He never picks fight with innocent people because Curly generally feels that they are not only unworthy of his time but just a waste of space in general.

Ponyboy, seeing how upset his friend was, went over to try and console him.

"Hey, it's okay now," Ponyboy reassured his curly haired friend, "you don't even have any scars on you."

Adam, who had been watching Bruce like a hawk, noticed the country teen switch from angry to happy go lucky in a matter of seconds as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head in Ponyboy's direction.

"That is actually due to some face paint my dad found for me," Bruce confessed with a blush, "he made me wear it because my face was so messed up and he didn't want anyone at school thinking I'm abused."

"Face paint?" Ponyboy said before he burst out laughing, "you mean you're wearing makeup right now?"

"Shut up," Bruce growled tackling Ponyboy to the ground and starting to tickle him through is laughter.

Adam felt a feeling a dread course through him as he saw Ponyboy and Bruce roll around with each other. Not because he had a thing for Ponyboy, he knows good and well that Curly would most likely kill him for that, but because of Bruce.

This guy just really doesn't seem all there, on the surface anyway. He seems like a very talkative and passionate person, someone who doesn't let his views go unheard regardless if his views are appropriate or not. That is mostly the type of person Curly retaliates against, people who can't shut their mouths.

Not to mention this guy seems to be a pretty good actor. He's able to portray his emotions in a lot of different ways compared to most people.

"I'll see you guys a later," Adam said not that it made any difference to the gleefully playing teens on the ground.

As Adam walked away from the farm and back to his home he couldn't help but thinking that something wasn't right with this whole situation.

And he was going to get to the bottom of this.

…

I'm sorry about having so much exposition in this chapter you guys, I just really want to give you guys a little more information. Unfortunately the next chapter will be somewhat similar only with Curly.

However, in chapter thirteen I will have some romance to give to you.

Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me who you think is the right curly haired boy from Ponyboy's past, those reviews are very funny.


	12. Very Suspicious pt2

Hey, hey, hey everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter of Wild Ride.

How are you guys doing this week? I always hope that you guys are doing okay and I generally mean it, I hope you guys have been okay and are happy.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person that truly worries as much as I do about tests. For the past two weeks I've been killing myself studying for that exam I talked about briefly in another chapter. Wouldn't you know it that when I actually get the test it wasn't that bad, to be honest it was kind of a breeze for me. There were about sixty-five to seventy questions and I can only remember a select few that I didn't know. I feel so stupid for stressing out the way I always do when I have a test to take. Are any of you guys like that with tests?

**SOMETHING TO NOTE: **Just so everyone isn't confused, Curly's real name is going to be Charles in this story. I really can't find anything revealing his actual name in the books so I'm just giving him this one.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, inkspiration, Tiome CaliSwag14, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Curly, you need to hurry and get downstairs if you want any of the food mom made," Angela told her brother as she should stood in front of his door frame.

Curly didn't respond however. He was just staring up at the ceiling as he lied down on his bed with a determined face.

"I'm serious Curly," Angela said with a much louder tone of voice, "if you don't hurry up Tim and Dad are going to eat your share when they get downstairs."

"Whatever," was all Curly said in response. The curly haired hood didn't even bother to look back at his sister while he spoke to her.

Finally Angela gave up on her brother and with an aggravated sigh slammed the door shut to his room.

Curly had pretty much been in the same spot for the last two days, just lying in his room doing nothing. The only times when he had left was when he had to either eat or use the restroom, and even those times were when he was sure no one was around.

The event that was prominent in his mind was, as if it wasn't obvious, the one with Ponyboy and his look alike (the boy in which Curly refused to acknowledge by his actual name). After that whole scene and seeing Ponyboy walk off with that melancholy look on his face got him thinking more about himself.

Something was changing within him. Curly could feel his emotions coming up more often than they use to. It was almost like the shield he had built up on them so many years ago was slowly deteriorating before his very eyes.

It was starting to scare the curly haired hood more than he wanted to admit (once again showing off his new found emotions). This radical change was not something a person could deal with at one moment with no real reason as to why and right now all of these things were definitely happening at once. Well, Curly wasn't so stupid to ignore that he did have a reason as to why this was happening but he refused to acknowledge it (him).

"Curly," A familiar voice yelled. The curly haired hood could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Dammit, not right now," Curly groaned in sheer annoyance rolling over so his head was in the pillow.

The door slammed open to Curly's room revealing a loudly panting Adam. Curly peaked his head from under his pillow to see him greatly out of breathe and looking like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

Curly, not really caring what he wanted, just stuffed his head back in his pillow and tried to ignore him.

"We need to talk," Adam told him sounding urgent as he walked over to Curly's bed a laid down on the floor beside it.

"No," Curly muffled into his pillow. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Adam.

"Tough," Adam replied roughly. As soon as he finally caught his breathe he rose up and tried to get Curly up from bed.

"Leave me alone, I'm wallowing," Curly complained strangely as he normally would have been (something both Curly and Adam noticed.

"Well start unwallowing because you have big trouble," Adam responded angrily pulling on Curly's arms with little results.

"All I have is a need to kick your ass from getting on my nerves," Curly responded sounding more like his old self.

"It's important," Adam proclaimed pulling harder on Curly's arm.

"It can't be but so important," Curly reasoned as he didn't have much in his life that would be ever be classified as being important.

"Ponyboy!" Adam cried out.

The arm Adam was holding was yanked from his hold and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. He looked up to see Curly had finally pulled his head from his pillow and was staring down at him with a blank expression.

Adam was pleased to note that just the use of Ponyboy's name can make Curly attentive. There might be some hope for his friend yet.

"Make it quick and then get out," was all Curly said trying his utmost hardest it keep any emotion out of his voice.

Adam nodded picking himself up, grabbing a chair, and sitting sideways on it across from Curly's bed.

"Okay, so I met your twin-"

"What?" Curly said with raised brows. How the hell could Adam have met him? Given his country accent he obviously didn't live in town.

"I know it was weird, you think God would say having one Curly is enough but he had to make two of you," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"So," Curly made a hand gesture for him to continue.

"So?" Adam raised an eyebrow right back at him in shock or disgust (Curly couldn't really tell which).

"He's moving in on Ponyboy," Adam shouted dramatically.

Curly felt his lips unconsciously shape into a snarl. He could already guess from his look alikes actions from when they first meet that he was interested in Ponyboy, not that it was a secret though.

"Are you just going to let him take Ponyboy away from you?" Adam asked looking at the curly haired teen expectantly.

Curly just snorted lying back down on his bed with his hands stuffed behind his head.

"What do I care if my clone wants a piece of that green eyed idiot that's obsessed with me, one less problem I have to deal with," Curly could feel his lips burning with every word that escaped from his mouth. He didn't believe a word that was coming out of his own mouth.

From the dry look on Adam's face, he didn't believe it either.

"So you don't care?" Adam asked with a smirk on his face, "so I guess it wouldn't bother you that when I last saw them they were rolling around in the dirt together."

"What?" Curly automatically proclaimed angrily sitting back up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Adam snickered at his friend's response loving how he was finally able to press his buttons after years of stoic responses to his statements.

"I just left them at Bru-"

"Don't say his name," Curly growled glaring at the other hood fiercely. This was a response Adam took seriously.

"Fine, fine, I just left…your twin and Ponyboy at the twins farm and they were "playing" with each other," Adam replied with a shrug, "I may have made that sound a little dirty than it had to be."

Damn him, Curly growled to himself. That annoying little leech was sure working fast in order to get Ponyboy.

"Wait, what were you doing over there anyway?" Curly couldn't help but ask as it came to his mind.

"Hm," Adam blinked at him not expecting the question, but now that it was brought up it caused some more questions to come back up to him.

"Did you know Ponyboy when you were kids?" Adam asked him hoping that he got the right answer, "Like really knew him?"

"Huh," Curly said not knowing what he was trying to imply or what exactly Adam was asking him.

"You know, like a knight in shining armor type of deal," Adam said with a grin.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Can you try and talk like normal people?" Curly replied dryly.

"Look, did you know Ponyboy as a kid or not?" Adam said in a huff. He was starting to get a little irritated at this point.

"I guess," Curly replied with a shrug.

Adam furrowed his brow at his now indifferently looking friend. How could he so nonchalant about knowing Ponyboy from their childhood?

"What do you mean you guess?" Adam asked in pure confusion.

Curly shot a glare at his friend.

"I guess we knew each other," Curly clarified in a smart tone, "I mean we live in the same neighborhood so we might have hung out once or twice."

Adam was baffled at this point, he didn't know what kind of game Curly was playing but it was a weird one. Given Ponyboy's extremely passionate explanation of how much Curly protected him in their childhood there is no way the curly haired hood couldn't remember being around him that much.

Unless…

"So, you don't remember if you two hung out," Adam said lowly with his eyes downcast.

That could only mean that Bruce was the curly haired boy from Ponyboy's memory. He had to have been the one that had acted like a knight in shining armor for the young greaser when he was in trouble. If that was truly the case, and Ponyboy actually found out about this supposed fact, then Adam truly felt sorry for Curly.

Despite his playful nature, Adam only wanted the best for the people around him. He didn't make friends easily but when he did it was only because he saw something great in that person. This rule applied doubly for his friend Curly. Even though the Curly haired teen tended to act like a scum bag at times, Adam still felt that there was something more to him and wished he would find something that would make him happy.

And then Ponyboy came along. Ponyboy, who always seemed to have a smile for Curly regardless of how kind Curly was to him (which admittedly wasn't all that much). The young greaser knew how to capture Curly's complete attention than like no one Adam had seen. While his blank face and snide remarks might tell you otherwise, Curly couldn't get enough of Ponyboy and it made Adam sad to know that Curly might lose such a gift like the young greaser all because of a few memories.

"Actually, I don't remember much about when I was a kid at all," Curly admitted for reasons unknown to himself as he usually doesn't tell others this.

Adam turned back to his friend with a strained look on his face. He didn't know exactly to respond to this new information.

"What?" was all Adam could say.

"I can remember everything up until I was twelve but after that it all gets kind of fuzzy," Curly confessed not looking too concerned about it.

"Wait, what?" Adam's eyes widened in shock. He stood up and turned his chair to the right side and sat down on it.

"So you have some kind of amnesia or something?" Adam asked in awe as he couldn't really picture someone as normal (and he used that term loosely) as Curly to have amnesia. Whenever he thought of amnesia or issues of the like he always associated them with hospital beds and medical equipment. He didn't really think someone could live that well with missing memories.

Curly sighed and sat up from his bed at this point. He turned and faced his friend who was looking at him in great interest.

"Something happened to me, I think at the beginning of the year when I turned twelve. I think I was hit with something or attacked," Curly confessed, "I can't remember anything past that point."

"Wow," Adam blinked at his friend feeling stunned at this confession, "that's really something Curly."

Curly just rolled his eyes in response.

So Curly still might be the curly haired boy from Ponyboy's memory. If Curly can't remember he can't very well say that he wasn't the one Ponyboy was with. However, that doesn't guarantee that he's the right curly haired boy though.

"And that's the only thing that you remember?" Adam questioned.

"I remember Tim and a hospital bed," Curly told him standing up from his bed, "that's it though."

"Tim," Adam whispered before jumping up from his seat.

Curly raised an eyebrow as he saw his friend run over his chair and bolt out of his room. Whatever he was looking for seemed important.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Curly followed Adam out of his room just to see what he was up to.

"What are you doing," Curly hissed as he what Adam was doing.

Adam was currently a little ways down the hallway banging loudly on the room that obviously belonged to his older brother (the door had Tim's name carved largely on it with what had to have been a knife).

"Getting answers," Adam told him stilling hitting on the door.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Curly demanded running over and restraining his friend from doing anything more.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Adam asked as he now starting kicking Tim's door as Curly was holding his hands behind his back.

"Curious about what?" Curly asked angrily trying to pull his fellow hood back from the door, "Look, will you just-" 

Curly was silenced as his brother's door flung open to reveal none other than his brother who didn't look to happy to see them.

"Have you two lost your damn minds?" Tim said in a low voice that was just dripping with malice.

Now, under Tim terrifying gaze, Adam realized that he should have thought about this plan a little more before acting on it. Tim Shepard was well known for being one of the most dangerous hoods in town. He's an unknown force that you don't want to mess with, which is why it isn't good idea to disturb him like Adam is doing now.

"I'm sorry about this Tim, um, Mr. Tim sir," Adam chuckled nervously as Curly slowly released him from his hold. He was so scared that he was barely able to get out what he had to say to the hood.

"Well you see, the thing is that I-I was maybe hoping-"

"What do you want?" Tim asked slowly staring down at his brother's friends with a look that clearly said that he won't be asking this question again.

"Oh, well Curly wants to know if you remember him hanging out with Ponyboy after that amnesia thing?" Adam asked quickly as to get this over with.

In what could be thought of as curiosity, Tim turned to his brother and gave him a searching look.

Curly flinched under his brother's gaze, as it was probably one of the only things he's afraid of in life.

"If Curly wants to ask me something he can do it his damn self," Tim replied stoically with a shrug.

Curly knew that phrase all too well, it was something his brother always use to tell him when he was younger.

_(Flashback)_

"_How could you be so stupid?" Charles's father told his son as he drove his family home from the hospital._

_He had just picked up Charles from the emergency room after his son had been attacked by an unknown assailant. Tim had come in the house and told his family that Charles had been rushed to the hospital and they all drove over there. The doctors told him that Charles might suffer from some memory loss after the attack. The doctors also recommended that Charles stay a few days at the hospital but Mr. Shepard was having nothing of it and dragged his son out the building._

"_Do you know how much it's going to cost us to pay for that damn hospital bill?" Mr. Shepard shouted staring angrily down the road._

_The twelve year old Charles wasn't saying anything back however, he never did in situations like this. He usually just balled himself up and tried to ignore the harsh words being thrown at him, like he was now. _

_Charles was looking out his window, watching as the town went by, as he tried to fight off the tears trying to escape from inside him._

_Tim, who was sitting right next to his little brother, didn't say anything in response to his father's words. This was a strange phenomenon for the family seeing as he was always the first to defy his father no matter what he said._

"_No, you don't care," Mr. Shepard continued to rant as he drove wildly through the streets, "you never fucking care about anyone expect your own fucking self. All you want to do is go out and play with your little friends."_

_Mr. Shepard didn't stop ranting and raving until they arrived at their house where he was still as angry as before, but just out of words._

_As Charles silently got out of the car and into his house he started to feel very lonely. No one was saying anything to him regarding his injury. Even when they got to hospital they didn't ask if he was okay or if he needed help getting in the car or if he was still hurting. All his parents cared about was how much this was going to cost them and his siblings didn't say anything to him at all. His sister avoided his gaze entirely and his brother just kept staring at him, not saying a single word to him._

_Charles knew that he had a dysfunctional, even though he was fairly naïve he wasn't stupid, but he didn't think that they never actually cared about him. Even without an I love you every single day he always thought that the words were still the air. Despite all their issues he thought his family care about him, maybe he had been wrong._

_Then when Charles finally made it to his room, he had been walking pretty slowly seeing that he felt a strike of pain on his head every time he took a step, he found his brother in his room for some reason._

"_What are you doing?" Charles asked softly coming more into his room._

_Tim was rummaging through his things, throwing some items in a large plastic bag, and throwing others around aimlessly._

_Charles was panicking as he saw his older brother throwing away some of his cherished possessions, even more so because he didn't have much to cherish, but what really caught his attention was a certain box that he could see his brother had of his._

"_Stop," Charles protested running forward and accidently tackling his brothers back. He didn't to collide with him but it gave him the opportunity to get back his box._

"_This is mine," Charles said bravely clenching the box in his hands tightly in his hands._

_Tim shot his brother a blank stare that looked like it could freeze time. Wordlessly he went over, threw his little brother to the ground, and snatched the box from him._

"_Pathetic," Charles could hear see his brother say from his place on the floor, "you get one roughed up one time and you're on the ground crying."_

"_That's not true, I've been in fights before and I've never-"_

"_Shut up," Tim hissed kicking Charles in the ribs, "I'm sick your cutesy little kid act, you're not a little kid anymore, at least in this neighborhood."_

_Charles just stayed silent taking in his brothers words._

"_You want us to feel bad for you?" Tim said in a mocking voice, "you want to be cuddled and tucked into bed? Well tough shit kid! You're not getting that here, you have to learn to take care of yourself, and love only yourself because you're the only one that matters to you."_

_Tim grabbed his big plastic bag and Curly's box and walked out of the room, but before he left he gave his brother some parting words._

"_If you wanting something done, do it your damn self because you're the only one you can depend on."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Well Curly."

Said curly haired hood shot a look at his brother who was staring at him expectantly.

"You have something to say?" Tim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing internally, Curly just walked back to his room ignoring Adam who was following him as well.

If Curly had turned around for a split second he would have seen the brief struggle of emotion on Tim's face before he slammed his door shut.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Adam asked sounding frustrated when they were safely in Curly's room, "We could have found out about you and Ponyboy as kids."

"That doesn't matter," Curly snorted lying back down on his bed.

"What do you mean? Ponyboy said that he remembered-"

"It doesn't matter what he remembers," Curly snapped, "it doesn't matter what I remember either."

"Then what does matter?" Adam asked in a huff.

Curly didn't say anything verbally, he just stared at the ceiling with a determined look on his face.

Only thing that matters is that Ponyboy is mine.

…

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the lack of Ponyboy and if it was kind of boring but it was just something I had to write for the story.

Also, there is something very key in the flashback I want you to pay attention to. If you think you see it just store it in your memory for later.

Next chapter we're going to be getting into some romantic things.

Thank you all for reading!


	13. Movie Magic

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan again with another chapter of Wild Ride.

Just like all of my beginning notes I just want to check in and see how you guys are doing this week. I've been doing pretty good time around but I am feeling slightly irritated. You know, when people warn you about college courses they usually warn you about teachers or about their tests but they never warn you about your classmates. My classmates have made it a little harder for us to pass.

You see, after everyone took the first test a lot of my classmates got scared. They know they didn't do well on the test and blamed our teacher for it. This was really stupid to me seeing as they all made it pretty clear that not only did they not read the book but they don't even pay attention in class. Due to all the complaints our professor received from people she changed the format of the class so now we have to basically teach ourselves. Instead of giving us the notes she us to provide us with, we now have to study harder and make our own notes. This means that the people that failed the last test just screwed themselves over because most of them know good and well they are not going to read the book. However, she might change the format again for us.

(Sigh) Sorry about the rant you guys but that just astounded me so much.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to **Iliketoripthroats, CaliSwag14, ILovePepsi2 SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, elex88, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when people review and I appreciate it a lot.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Give it here!" Steve shouted reaching forward and trying to snatch the remote control from Ponyboy's hands.

Said young greaser was fighting off Steve as best as he could by mostly kicking him away and hiding the remote with his body.

"No, it's mine," Ponyboy argued trying to shrug Steve off him.

"You don't even watch television just give me the damn remote," Steve told him roughly reaching for the device again.

"My favorite western is on so bug off," Ponyboy stuck his tongue at him showing no signs of giving up the remote control.

"Give it you little brat," Steve shouted.

"No," Ponyboy protested.

"Children please," Sodapop sighed as he walked into the room and saw his brother and best friend fighting with each other, again.

The middle Curtis brother saw the rest of the gang, sans Darry, sitting at the kitchen table ignoring the two of them.

"Can't you two go two minutes without fighting about something," Sodapop groaned in mild annoyance.

"My movie is on," Ponyboy yelled as Steve picked him up and tried to get the remote from under him.

The two of them seemed to be completely ignoring Sodapop as they continued to fight like children.

"Hey guys," Bruce said as he walked slowly into the open door of the Curtis residence. He froze however when he saw Ponyboy and Steve fighting.

"Um, are they always like this?" Bruce asked Sodapop in slight curiosity.

"A large amount of the time they're left alone, yes," Sodapop said with a roll of his eyes, "Hey Ponyboy, Bruce is here!"

"Bruce?" Pushing out of his way and face first on the couch, Ponyboy finally noticed that was indeed in his house.

"Hi Bruce," Ponyboy smiled and greeted him politely, "What brings you here?''

"I have a surprise for you," Bruce announced with a sly smile. From behind his back, Bruce pulled out two tickets.

"Oh tickets, I love tickets," Ponyboy smiled enthusiastically with a nod, "Are they for something?"

Unnoticed by Ponyboy, Steve snatched the remote control from his hands all the while rolling his eyes at his best friends brother.

"Yes, tickets usually are for something Ponyboy," Unlike Steve, Bruce found Ponyboy's naïveté amusing. "There for the new western that's finally come to town."

Ponyboy gasped in overdramatized shock. The movie just stated, The Fiery West, was a film that he's been absolutely dying to see. Critics had been going wild over the film praising it for being the best western of its time, something you had to see in theaters. Unfortunately the theater in their area hadn't got it until really late.

"That's great Bruce," Ponyboy told him with a melancholy sigh, "I hope you have fun at the movies."

"What?" Bruce asked not understanding why Ponyboy was looking so sad, "Ponyboy, I have two tickets."

"Huh?" Now Ponyboy was looking confused as he did indeed see the second ticket in Bruce's hand, "What do you have two tickets for? You're only one person Bruce. It's not nice to hoard tickets like that."

There were several members of the gang snickering at Ponyboy's words while Sodapop and Johnny just sighed.

After a moment of brief silence, Bruce chuckled in amusement. Ponyboy never ceased to entertain him.

"No Ponyboy, one is for you and the other is me," Bruce clarified to the young greaser, "I want you to go with me."

Ponyboy's eyes widened in gleeful shock. Before anyone could blink Ponyboy had rushed to his room for his wallet, came out, grabbed Bruce, and ran out of the house.

"Going-with-Bruce-to-the-movie-bye," Ponyboy said at an alarming speed before he closed the door behind him.

Curiously, Steve looked at his best friend who had simply shrugged and moved to sit down the other members of the gang at the table.

"What, no big brother drama this time?" Steve questioned wondering why he just let Ponyboy go out on a supposed date with Bruce with no interrogation.

Sodapop simply smirked looking at the cards he was handed as he joined the card game at the table.

"Please, the one and only thing Ponyboy is going to be focusing on is the movie," Sodapop said confidently, "nothing is going to happen."

For a brief moment, Steve actually felt sorry for the curly haired kid. He had no idea what he was getting into. But he just tossed those thoughts aside and turned the television to his favorite channel.

…

"Curly, where are we going?" Adam complained as he tried to keep up with his friends fast walking.

"We're not going anywhere," Curly said dryly steadily walking down the road, "I'm going somewhere."

"Okay fine," Adam held his hands up in defense, "if I may ask your highness, where are you going?"

"None of your business," Curly replied briefly with a hint of a smirk on his face. He loved messing with people like this.

Adam rolled his eyes but kept following Curly nonetheless. The only reason he was still sticking around was because of the determined look on Curly's face as he barreled through the people on the street, he looked completely focused on something.

When they reached the movie theater Adam could guess what was going on, however when he saw what was playing he knew exactly what was going on.

"Ah Curly, you sly dog," Adam grinned at his friend punching his shoulder.

"What are you talking about," Curly grunted moving to the back of the theater so they could sneak in.

"Are you trying to meet someone here?" Adam asked with more than a suggestive hint in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" Curly asked with a blank expression as they slowly entered the theater.

"Oh I don't know," Adam feigned a thinking look, "maybe because a great western is playing today and a certain green eyed greaser loves westerns."

Curly didn't say anything in response to that, just choosing to keep walking forward through the crowd of people here.

"That's what I thought," Adam said with a snicker.

The both of them were easily able to spot the room where The Fiery West was playing, it had a group of people lined up just to get in it.

"It's going to be hell trying to get a seat in there," Adam said in a worried tone and a furrowed brow.

Curly just snorted moving to a relatively good spot in the line butting in front of some other people.

"Hey you cut in front of us," An angry man protested from behind them.

Curly turned his head back to the man and gave him a sinister grin.

"That's not all I can cut," Curly promised bringing the knife at that was in his pocket up so it can be shown slightly.

Frightened, the man instantly calmed down doing his best not to look in Curly's general direction as held his girlfriend next to him.

Chuckling in amusement, Curly put the knife fully back in his pocket moving his shirt under it as well.

"I can't see him," Adam said straining himself to look over the shoulders of the other people in the line.

"See who?" Curly asked running a hand through his messy hair.

Adam chose to ignore his friend's question, partly because he was still looking around but more for his own sanity.

As the doors finally opened people were urged to move slowly within the line as to maintain order. Everyone roughly complied with that request and everyone was in the theater trying to get a seat.

"I think I see him up front," Adam pointed to a specific spot in the middle of the theater.

As Curly followed Adam's direction his face went immediately to a blank mask to legitimately angry.

Sitting down in some seats in the middle was Ponyboy and Bruce, both of which were looking comfortable.

"Your look alike's here," Adam said stating the painfully obvious.

Curly just grunted pushing everyone people out of his way so he could get the seat that he wanted.

Adam snickered following behind his friend. He could practically see the wheels turning in his head and was wondering what was going to happen. He assumed that Curly was moving to sit beside the two of them but saw Curly sit above them and couple seat to the right.

Slightly confused, Adam sat next to his friend wondering what his plan was. He thought about asking him but refrained from saying anything as Curly was just staring up the movie screen with a determined gaze.

…

"This is going to be amazing," Ponyboy cheered happily from his seat, "I've been waiting forever to see this movie."

"I'm glad I could make this happen for you Ponyboy," Bruce said with a nod smiling over at his friend.

"I don't know how I could thank you for this," Ponyboy shook his head looking to his friend gratefully before turning up to the movie screen.

"Trust me Ponyboy," Bruce moved his hand slyly on Ponyboy's thigh in a caressing manner, "the pleasure is all mine."

Luckily, Ponyboy was so busy watching the credits that he didn't hear Bruce's words nor did he feel his hand on him.

Unluckily however, Curly was able to see all of this clearly from his seat causing him to grip his chair angrily.

Given his look alike's movements, Curly realized that the only reason he brought Ponyboy here was to get touchy with the young greaser. If the country boys hands were any more attached to Ponyboy he might have hand prints on him.

He had to give his look alike some credit though, it's not like the movie theater date scene was new. Teenagers, and even some adults, do the exact same thing on their dates. However, this kind of thing shouldn't be done on someone like Ponyboy, someone he really doesn't know that he's being touched in a non-friend manner.

Not that Curly cared or anything, heavens no, he was just making a point.

The movie started off pretty typically with someone beginning to narrate the story to the audience. As the movie went on however, the audience was easily able to become enthralled with the characters and their connections with one another.

That was how Ponyboy got so distracted from the outside world and Bruce's advances in general. He loved movies which displayed a person life style and friends as eloquently as this movie was doing now.

He honestly couldn't feel Bruce's hand on his ass as he followed note for the trials and tribulations of the characters on screen.

"Oh," Ponyboy gasped looking over to Bruce who had swiftly taken his hand off his butt, "I just realized that don't have any snacks."

Bruce silently cursed himself for not think of that sooner. The two of them had been in such a hurry to get the line for the movie before it got to big that they completely forgot about concessions.

"I'll get them," Bruce announced to Ponyboy low enough as to disturb anyone but just loud enough for Curly to hear.

"You sure?" Ponyboy asked out of sheer courtesy but not looking like he actually wanted to go himself.

Bruce just smiled at him charmingly before getting up out of his seat and carefully moving out of his row.

Huffing to himself, Curly stood up and walked out of his row.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked as he didn't actually see Bruce leave as he had been paying attention to the movie.

"Get something to eat," Curly explained briefly as he passed him.

"Bring me back something will you," Adam told him.

The only answer he got was a middle finger in response.

Luckily, the concession stand was not far from the room he was in and Bruce was able to get in line for his snacks which was relatively small. As he picked out some items from the display to pay for, he saw someone approach him in the corner of his eyes.

"You," Bruce pointed to a smirking Curly with narrowed eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a free country isn't," Curly asked smugly, "I can be where the hell I want to be and go wherever I want to go."

Bruce scoffed turning away from him in the line, "Whatever just leave me and Ponyboy alone. I don't need you ruining this."

"And what exactly am I ruining by being here?" Curly questioned with a blank face.

"Mine and Ponyboy's date," Bruce shot at him, "so just be a good little thug and just rob a liquor store or something."

Curly had to restrain himself from punching Bruce in the face, getting kicked out of here wouldn't do much for him at the moment.

Just as he was trying to calm himself he heard something being poured right beside him. Looking down he saw his look alike pouring a yellowish brown liquid into his full Pepsi cup from an alcohol flask.

"Is that whisky?" Curly asked with a surprised eyebrow. Curly wasn't too much of a drinker but even he thought it was a little early to get getting wasted.

"So what if it is," Bruce answered with a careless shrug not seeming to care too much about what he was doing.

"That wouldn't be Ponyboy's drink would it?" Curly asked his posture nonchalant but his tone biting.

"I have two drinks here you idiot," Bruce sneered displaying two Pepsi's and the popcorn he had with him.

"That doesn't answer my question," Curly pointed out with a glare.

Both curly haired males continued to glare at each other until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Standing behind them was a security guard who seemed to be completely surprised as he noticed how similar Curly and Bruce looked.

"Can we help you sir?" Bruce asked politely and his glare dropping instantly in place of a kind smile.

"Somebody saw a really curly haired teenager sneak in here through the back door," The security guard stated looking at the two of them firmly, "Wither of you know anything about that?"

"Well sir, I have a ticket," Bruce told him in a smug sounding voice, "but I'm sure the gentleman here, and I use that term loosely, doesn't."

God was being really kind to Curly today, because hasn't jumped up and knocked the smug smirk off of this assholes insufferable face. Before he could open his mouth though, he spotted something poking out of Bruce's back pocket

"What makes you say that?" The security guard asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"Well sir just look at him," Bruce gestured to his look alike with a scoff, "He's clearly the type who always using his four finger discount in order to get things, if you get my drift."

Curly discreetly held up the ticket, which he took from Bruce's pocket while he was shooting his mouth off, to the security guard. He also pointed to the alcohol flask which was on Bruce's plate next to his Pepsi's as well.

"I get your drift alright," The security guard giving Curly a nod before taking Bruce out of the line.

Bruce could do nothing but protest angrily as he was dragged out of the movie theater by the security guard and his two friends.

Curly chuckled to himself in amusement as he took his look alike's tray off food and took it up to the counter, but not before replacing the Pepsi with whisky in it. After paying for everything he took the food back to the theater to where Ponyboy was sitting.

Ponyboy looked up just in time to see Curly sit down next to him with all of their snacks with him.

"Wow that was…Curly?" Ponyboy's face scrunched up as he realized who was sitting next to him, "What are you doing here? Where did Bruce go?"

"He had to leave for some emergency," Curly explained briefly popping some popcorn into his mouth, "but he told me to give you all this stuff."

Curly was very thankful that Ponyboy was amazingly naïve and believed every word he said. Ponyboy smiled at the curly haired boy beside him taking his snacks from him gratefully.

The curly haired hood could just feel Adam's smug look on his face so he just stared up at the movie screen just to be safe.

This moment felt very awkward for Curly, what with Ponyboy staring up at the screen and him not really caring all that much about the movie itself, he really had nothing to do. He suppose that he should do that thing that Adam always was recommended he should do with Ponyboy, talk to him, but he really didn't know where or how to start.

"So," Curly said slowly

Ponyboy turned his head over to Curly after hearing him speak.

"You, uh, like western movie?" Curly asked sounding painfully awkward and embarrassed.

Ponyboy simply just shrugged. "I like any kind of movie really, as long as it has some great characters in it."

"Why does that matter?" Curly questioned curiously.

"It's the only thing that can really keep me interested," Ponyboy answered turning all the way over to him now, "anyone can make up a story that has big explosions or lots of death in it, but it takes a real artist to make you care about the characters and the story they've created, at least to me anyway."

Curly was so surprised to note that hearing Ponyboy talk about these kinds of things was actually quite interesting.

"What do you think?" Ponyboy asked with a smile.

This left Curly sort of shocked because he's never really asked his opinion, at not on these subjects.

"Well…I-"

"Could you two please be quiet?" A girl from behind asked sounding irritated.

Curly was about to snap back at her until Ponyboy put and comforting hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We're sorry," Ponyboy apologized sincerely to her before turning back to Curly.

"This isn't really the place to be talking," Ponyboy said as a blush appeared on his face, "maybe we can talk another time."

Curly silently debated with himself, he didn't know if this was going to be a good idea or not but he was nothing if not a risk taker.

"Tomorrow," Curly declared.

"Great," Ponyboy smiled at him warmly linking his arm with Curly's, "it's a date."

And with that Ponyboy turned back to the movie, his mind going completely back to the film in front of him while Curly's off thinking about the day ahead.

…

Not much to say this time except that I appreciate that you took the time to read my story and I hope you come back for more.

Goodbye for now.


	14. Increasing Growth

Hello and welcome back to Wild Ride. Of course you know me, JessieMundiaFan.

I apologize for posting chapter 13 as this chapter the first time. People make mistakes. Sorry!

I am so glad that this week is over because next week I will officially be on Spring Break! Don't you hate it when you're not paying attention to the time it goes really fast but when you're waiting for something to happen times goes extra slow? I've had that feeling for the last three days, I felt like I was in a time loop. Anyway, I'm happy that I'm to have this time off from school just to relax myself. I think I'm going to spending the majority of my time with my grandfather though. My cousin is having a baby shower and since she lives near my grandfather I thought it would be nice if I stayed with him. I'm excited to spend some time with my grandfather again, I think I will be a lot of fun.

Sure, I'm going to be missing time with my friends but I see/hear from them all the time and I don't really get the chance to see my grandfather a lot so I want to take this opportunity while I can.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers to **Iliketoripthroats, CaliSwag14, ILovePepsi2 SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, SarcasticSarcasm, Orichidee, Aly208, Chick1966, greasette, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Curly was pacing back and forth in his room incessantly. His head was focused on the floor as if studying his own movements.

"Will you calm down already," Adam said tiredly as he held his own head with his hand on the desk.

"This is so dumb," Curly proclaimed acting as if his friend didn't say a word.

"Curly, you are really making this more than it needs to be," Adam told him with a yawn looking as if he could fall asleep any moment.

"Why is this so hard,' Curly said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"It's not hard," Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then why can't I figure this out," Curly snarled finally turning to his friend and stopping his pacing.

"Why do you think it's hard to figure out what to say on your date?" Adam asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't know what to say," Curly replied as if Adam was stupid.

Curly had been doing this ever since he left the movie theater yesterday. Ponyboy said that he wanted to talk with him more and he had been fine with that, at first. It was soon after he parted ways with the young greaser that he realized that he's terrible with words, he's more of an action man not a talker.

"Honestly Curly," Adam sighed rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes, "it's not that hard to figure out what to say, just go with the flow."

"You make it sound so easy," Curly huffed folding his arms.

"It is easy," Adam responded loudly with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, "all you do say things to him, hear what he has to say, and then say something back. It's as easy as the freaking alphabet."

Curly still wasn't getting it, he never had been one for dating or listening to others so this was all new to him. Before, he always used to say the first thing that came to his mind without hesitation, but now he imagines that he's going to have to have a filter on his words in order not to sound…hurtful.

"I hate being censored," Curly grumbled looking over at his wall angry.

Adam groaned as he stood up and stretched himself tiredly. Walking over to his friend he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think of Ponyboy as a censor, just think of nicer ways to say what you want to say," Adam rationalized, "it can't hurt to be nice."

"In your opinion," Curly stated dryly.

Adam just rolled his eyes and started walking out the door.

"Good luck out there Romeo," Adam said giving him a thumb's up before leaving his room and soon his house.

Curly breathed in a slow breathe flopping down on his bed. As much as the curly haired hood didn't want to admit it he was scared. He was actually scared to be meeting up with Ponyboy Curtis (something he imagined no one has said in there life). He couldn't tell you why or how he was scared but he just was.

He didn't have a good feeling about today.

…

Ponyboy had a good feeling about today.

The young greaser almost had a literal spring in his step as he went to his closet and he picked out his clothes for the day (which is a feat in itself seeing as Ponyboy usually just put on the first thing that jumped out to him).

He's been imagining this moment for a long time, ever since he meet with Curly he's always wanted to have in depth conversations with him and now was his chance, he felt positively ecstatic. Yes, Ponyboy realized that he was being ridiculously overdramatic but he didn't really care at the moment. This was a good step in the right direction for him and Curly and he wanted to cherish it.

After looking in his closet for about a minute he finally found the best clothes he could wear. He had on a tight shirt that fit his upper body perfectly and his best set of jeans that honestly couldn't be tighter on him.

Ponyboy breathed a slow sigh calmly his silent nerves before he put on a smile and made to walk out of his room. Before the young greaser left however, he spotted a familiar wrist band on his shelf.

"How could I forget about you," Ponyboy said to himself before walking over and slipping it on his left wrist, "you should bring me good luck today."

Making sure the side with letters were in his sight, he left his room and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning everyone," Ponyboy announced before sitting down at his seat almost skipping to the table.

"What's up with you?" Sodapop asked handing Ponyboy his breakfast.

Ponyboy looked up from his pancakes, which he was spreading syrup on, to give his brother a confused look.

"Why do you seem so happy this morning?" Sodapop questioned with a long yawn as he picked at his food.

"No reason, I just am" Ponyboy said with shrug taking a bit of his food.

Sodapop gave his little brother a searching looking trying to see if he was hiding something from him or not.

"You seem happy, you're skipping to breakfast, and you're wearing some of your best clothes," Sodapop pointed out before a grin appeared on his face, "could it be your going on another date with Bruce?"

"What do you mean another date?" Ponyboy demanded with a blush, "I never went on one date with him!"

"Sure you didn't," Sodapop gave his brother a mocking nod.

"Darry, Sodapop's saying I went on a date with Bruce and is mocking me," Ponyboy whined to his elder brother who was in the kitchen.

"Soda, leave your brother alone about his date," Darry said dryly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Ponyboy pouted even more as Sodapop put on a smug grin. Not feeling all that hungry anyway, he just decided to leave his food to Sodapop.

"Where are you going so early?" Sodapop asked as his amusement wore off.

"I'm going to hang out with some…new friends," Ponyboy told his brothers.

Sodapop raised an eyebrow at him wondering about his wording. Ponyboy immediately tried to clarify things for him.

"I mean that I've always know them but I've never really talked to them," Ponyboy added being completely honest.

Sodapop gave his brother a searching look before shrugging at him.

"Have fun and don't stay out to long," Sodapop ordered sternly.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and made his way out the door.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Sodapop protested waving at him, "I'm just practicing my parenting skills."

"Why bother Sodapop, we all know you'll be a great parent," Ponyboy told him sweetly as he slowly opened the door.

"You think so," Sodapop said hopefully.

"Sure," Ponyboy said as he smile turned into a grin, "you'll be a great mother."

As the young greaser closed the door behind him he swore he could hear Darry laughing beyond the door.

…

Meanwhile, in the park, Curly found himself pacing once again. While normally he would have question where he picked up this habit from but he didn't give himself the luxury this time. Ponyboy was only twenty minutes, but that didn't stop the curly haired hoods mind from straying to darker areas.

He was thinking that Ponyboy stood him up, that he just set up this whole thing up as practical joke. Not that he cared or anything, as he would proclaim proudly, but telling him to get lost this way is just a bit out of character for him.

"Hey Curly."

Curly turned to where he heard his name being whispered. He found the culprit to be none other than Adam whose head was popping out in a bush near him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Curly hissed at his fellow hood stomping over to him menacingly.

"Moral support," Adam answered simply with a shrug.

"Moral support my ass," Curly shot back at him, "you're just being a nosy fucker, just like always."

"Exactly," Adam replied with a proud grin, "and don't look now but you have company coming up."

Curly turned around to see Ponyboy sprinting over to him. It almost seemed as if time had stopped as he couldn't help but notice how great he looked. He seemed to being going for a tight clothes look, not that Curly was complaining of course.

"Go get'em tiger," Adam said before pushing Curly forward a little.

"Hi Curly," Ponyboy greeted happily.

"You're late," Curly said bluntly.

He felt Adam reach back over to discreetly hit him on the leg.

Curly growled to himself, he couldn't help if he was rude most of the time. Being polite is too much hard work.

Ponyboy didn't take offense to what he said, as usual, and gave the curly haired hood an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy apologized sincerely, "I got a little caught up with my brothers before I left."

"With what?" Curly slowly asked sounding the tiniest awkward.

The curly haired hood was trying some of the advice Adam had given him about today, one of which being question asking. He was told that it was good to question things about a person's life because it means you are interested in them. Curly personally thought it was a little intrusive but that was just him.

If Ponyboy seemed surprised by Curly's sudden interest in his family he didn't say anything about it, he just elaborated on his story.

"I was just joking with my brothers and kind of lost track of time," Ponyboy said waving it off as nothing, "Soda tried to pull me back into the house but I managed to get away in time."

Curly nodded bouncing on the tops of his shoes. He stood there in front of Ponyboy not knowing what to do or say next, it hasn't even been ten minutes yet and he already wants a manual for dating.

"You want to walk around for a bit?" Ponyboy offered gesturing to the rest of the park, "we can talk a little more."

"Sure," Curly shrugged walking next to Ponyboy. He shot a warning look at the bush behind him as he left.

"So now you can answer my question from before," Ponyboy proclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Curly said not having a clue what he was talking about. He was starting to feel like an idiot with how clueless he was.

Ponyboy shot him an amused smile. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Oh, I don't know," Curly answered honestly, "there are all the same to me."

"Oh come on," Ponyboy wasn't going to take such a blasé answer, "there must some genre types you prefer over others."

"What the hell is a genre?" Curly asked looking over and raising an eyebrow at him.

"A genre is just another word for categories," Ponyboy replied, "like horror, or action, and romance movies."

"Fine, I guess horror movies because their funny," Curly told him at last.

"Funny?" Ponyboy repeated with a chuckle, "You think horror movies are funny?"

"Yeah, what's funnier than watching someone get their head chopped off," Curly said with a casual shrug.

"Wow, that is so messed up," Ponyboy was practically exploding with laughter.

Curly, who thought that Ponyboy's amusement was a bad thing, immediately snapped at the young greaser.

"Hey, you asked didn't you? You don't see me laughing at your stupid choices?" Curly glared at Ponyboy fiercely.

"Relax," Ponyboy said as he finally calmed himself down, "I'm not laughing because I think what you said was stupid or anything like that, I just find it funny that you would say something like that."

"Oh," Curly said as the smallest bit of a blush came onto his face. It seemed that he jumped the gun a little.

Ponyboy could see that Curly was feeling embarrassed by what he said and tried to console him as he wrapped their arms together.

"You know it's okay for us to disagree on things right?" Ponyboy asked gently, "people disagree with each other all the time but it's nothing to get upset about."

Curly wouldn't know much about that. For as long as he could remember it's always been follow whatever Tim said and if you disagree with it then just keep it to yourself.

"I'm new to all this," Curly confessed.

"I know," Ponyboy responded already knowing exactly what Curly was new to, "but as long as you're willing to learn it's fine."

As Curly looked down he could see Ponyboy staring up at him with those vibrant green eyes of his. They captured his own eyes like a bear trap and held them in place.

"I'm willing to learn," Curly said quietly.

Ponyboy didn't say anything back, he didn't have to though, the ecstatic look on his face told Curly all he needed to know.

"Maybe later you can take me to the movies and show me the funny parts of horror ones," Ponyboy suggested as they continued to walk through the park.

"Fine, but you're paying for your own ticket," Curly replied with a snort.

"What?" Ponyboy gasped in shock, "but that's not fair! You can't just invite me to something and then make me pay."

"Unless you want to be forever seen as the girl," Curly pointed out with a smirk, "you have to pay for everything you go to."

Ponyboy pouted lightly pulling on Curly's sleeve.

"But I don't have any money I'm a greaser, I'm poor," Ponyboy whined bouncing on the heels of his shoes.

"Last time I checked we lived in the same neighborhood," Curly reminded him, "so you can't give me that excuse."

While Ponyboy realized that his argument had no merit with Curly, he was far too stubborn to admit it and instead moved into his own thoughts.

Curly's eyebrows shot up as he heard Ponyboy starting to laugh at something right out of the blue. He couldn't fathom what the young greaser was laughing at since they had been in silence for the last two minutes.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said once he calmed down knowing that Curly was looking at him strangely, "it's just that this was really the first time you and me just joked around with each other, I liked it."

"You did?" Curly asked looking clueless because he didn't know exactly what Ponyboy enjoyed about it.

Ponyboy nodded and stared up at Curly once again with those green eyes that once again captured Curly's attention.

"It felt nice to see you with your guard down," Ponyboy admitted bashfully, "and not acting strong and unbreakable."

Those words caused Curly to visibly flinch. Letting your guard down was a terrible thing for a greaser like him to do, he always needed to be guarded and ready for any kind of assault, he doesn't know when someone might come out and strike.

"Why are you saying that like it's a good thing?" Curly asked quietly. He wanted to separate himself from Ponyboy at this point but the young greaser was holding on extra tight to him, it was as if he knew what Curly was thinking.

"Because it is Curly," Ponyboy replied with emphasis, "it's a very good thing that you have somebody that you can just let loose and relax with every once and a while, you can't be guarded all the time it's not healthy."

"It's the life of a hood," Curly proclaimed bluntly.

"Right, because the life of a hood has such a high life expectancy rate," Ponyboy responded sarcastically.

Curly just scoffed walking them to the nearest bench and flopping down on it lazily. A ran a hand through his face groaning internally.

He wasn't into these kind of "deep" conversations, actually he wasn't into conversations where you actually had to look at yourself from a different view at all. He always told himself he was happy the way he was, listening to everything Tim told him to do when he wanted it down. That is the only kind of life he can remember having so why was Ponyboy try to mess with him so much?

Ponyboy looked over at the object of his affection with sadden eyes. He could see the internal battle he was having and hoped that he could help him. He didn't want them to go back to just being nothing short of acquaintances but so much more than that. He wanted Curly to open up to him so he could see all of him and not just a hood.

Slowly Ponyboy moved himself over to Curly so that their faces almost touched. Before Curly could say anything he found himself enveloped in a kiss. The sweet feel of Ponyboy's soft lips reminded the curly haired hood of how much he enjoyed being intimate with the young greaser but he put those thoughts aside, for now.

Just as quickly as it began the kiss ended as Ponyboy separated the two of them. They leaned their head on each other's as their lips were mere inches apart.

"I'm not asking you to stop being yourself," Ponyboy whispered, "I just want you to be honest with me. I want to hear your opinion on things and I want you to tell me what you feel from time to time."

Curly flinched at the dreaded "F" word. It could be one of the worst enemies for some, and a good friend to others. For Curly, it tended to be neither.

"Let's take it one step at a time," Ponyboy reassured him with a small smile.

Curly just nodded in agreement. Being surprisingly gentle, he moved his thumb up and down Ponyboy's cheek until he brought them into another kiss.

This kiss was far rougher than the previous one, Curly was trying to devour Ponyboy with his mouth and tongue making the young greaser moan lowly. He trailed his tongue along with crevice of Ponyboy's mouth wanting to explore every detail of him.

However, as Ponyboy could feel just how excited Curly was getting from all of this he separated the two of them.

Curly started to get irritated with the young greaser but as he caught the look Ponyboy was giving him he understood.

"One step at a time?" Curly asked.

Ponyboy nodded grinning sheepishly.

Curly just sighed lying back on the bench bringing Ponyboy down with him as he went into his own thoughts.

As he thought about how much at ease he felt than he did normally and how he could see himself talking a little more with Ponyboy one thing went through his mind.

I think I can work with this, Curly said to himself looking down at Ponyboy whose head was on his shoulder.

…

Well looks like Curly's slowly getting good isn't he? Find out next chapter if he will get even better at dating.

See you guys next week! I love you all!


	15. Decreasing Growth

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan once again.

How has life been treating you all this week? I hope all has been going well for all you beautiful people out there. I must confess myself to be slightly irritated at the moment. Lately, just to get my mind off of studying and work, I've been surfing television channels ( which is a shock in itself because I only watch t.v once in a blue moon these last couple of years) and I've recently found myself attracted to the Food Network. I know that's kind of weird but I just can't help myself, the food on their looks so good on there. It's rare times like this that I wish that I was as good as a cook as my dad, he can literally cook anything and everything you can ever want. Strangely enough though, my mom can't cook at all, my grandfather practically banned her from his kitchen.

Enough with all this though, let's get on with this.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Iliketoripthroats, Someone, SarcasticSarcasm, gimme some food, ponyboy07, ILovePepsi2, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

You are about to enter an extremely hostile environment, a place where friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Behind these closed doors there will be no place to run and no place to hide, you can't escape the horrors that await you. You will be unprepared for the challenges that will be thrown at you as you are given blow after blow that will not only affect you physically but it will scar you emotionally. Get ready to enter a realm worse than any hell you've ever scene.

But to teenagers it's just called High School.

"I can't go to school today," Ponyboy proclaimed with a pout as he went up to his elder brother and sat beside him at the breakfast table.

Darry unfolded his morning newspaper to look over at his brother, inspecting him, before giving him a dry look.

"Why not?" Darry questioned somewhat curiously.

"I'm sick," Ponyboy said with a shrug as he bit on a piece of toast.

"And what exactly is your sickness Ponyboy?" Darry asked not sounding all that concerned at the moment.

"School sickness, I am sick of school," Ponyboy said with an absolutely serious face, "and I believe that I should have the day off."

"Really?" Darry raised his eyebrows at his little brother. He put away his newspaper and faced him. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well," Ponyboy scratched his forehead trying to think of a good excuse. "I figured that since I make pretty good grades and never skip class and kids that skip class and don't get good grades should stay in school while I skip."

Darry just stared over at his young brother blankly wondering why did he have to take after Sodapop so much.

"What," Ponyboy shrugged, "It's the best I could do with such short notice, I didn't count on you actually giving me a chance to give an actual reason."

"I'm having a good morning so far," Darry replied, "Ponyboy, you know you can't skip class whenever you feel like it, you try and do this every year around this time. What is it about March that you despise so much?"

Ponyboy sighed knowing that lying wouldn't get him anywhere. "I just get stressed out about grades around this time of year and it's not fair that everyone else gets to take a day off and I never can."

"You're not everyone else Ponyboy," Darry told him sternly, "you actually care about your education and getting your diploma. You don't want to be like everyone else, trust me its better being different."

"Were you always different from everybody else in your class?" Ponyboy asked because he always thought Darry was immensely popular seeing that he was big football star when he went to school.

Darry snorted. "People always use to call me a nerd when I skipped out on a party or a date so I could study. It never got to me though, I knew what I wanted and it was more important than being popular."

Ponyboy smiled up at his brother. He always admired that kind of mentality in people, the ability ignore what others think of you because you are secure in your own self. He always tried to be that way and encouraged others to do the same.

"Now, off to school," Darry ordered pointing to the door.

Reluctantly, but understandingly, Ponyboy grabbed his book bag and went out the door and to his next day of school.

…

Curly growled as he struggled to get his right shoe off the back of his foot which it was stuck on. He had been in a hurry this morning which is why he was currently trying to put on his shoe while bouncing down the street.

With a smug grin, Angela looked back and saw her brother's frustration. Maybe it had been a good thing that there brother hadn't been home to take them to school, not that she believed that he would do so anyway.

As Curly was finally able to get his shoe on he heard the loud honking of a car coming down the street. The vehicle stopped right beside him near the sidewalk.

Closer inspection of the car revealed to Curly that it was Mark, Kevin, and Scott, members of his brother's gang and the same age as him. To call them friends of Curly's would be far too much of a jump to their relationship with the curly haired hood, or lack of one. He always liked to refer to them as running buddies, as they were the only ones in his gang who he was allowed to hang out with. They also kept tabs on him for his brother so if he ever slipped up Tim would instantly know.

"What's happening Curly my man?" Mark asked blowing the smoke from his cigarette out of his mouth. You could call him the leader of their little mini gang.

"Gotta go to school," Curly said with a shrug, "can't get caught by the cops roaming the streets playing hooky again."

"Yeah, I feel you," Mark nodded flicking his cigarette onto the grass below him, "Hop in, we're on our way there to."

Curly just raised an eyebrow at him in silence. Why would idiots like him and his two goons being going to school, they never went to any of their classes? It's a miracle that there still in school at all.

"We've got nothing else to do," Mark told him with an annoying grin, "so are you getting in or what?"

Not like I have a choice, Curly said rolling his eyes. These guys were worse than parakeets when it comes to him and his brother.

Once he was somewhat safely in the car, Mark tore off down the street clearly going over the speed limit. They were obviously able to get to school in record time, and not ever before the late bell rang.

"Look at all the fine sluts walking around here," Kevin whistled eyeing a group of girls laughing and walking into school together, "Why did we stop going to school again?"

"Because none of the freaks actually go to school," Scott stated rolling his eyes as he got out of the car as soon as they parked.

"Where the fuck have you been man?" Kevin turned to his friend giving him an irritated look, "you can always find a good slut or two roaming around schools, they just don't go to class is all."

Curly resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he walked with the three of them into the school as they continued to talk about sex. Listening to them talk like morons he was annoyed with himself to realize that he had been like them not to long ago, perverted, dirty minded, and always thinking about his next conquest.

Granted, he was still somewhat like that but it was less on a disgusting level now, not to mention that he was only focused on one person.

"Hey Mark, Curly, what y'all think would you rather have a nasty hoe or a freaky bitch?" Kevin asked snickering like an idiot along with Scott.

Curly chose not to answer the question, which wasn't that surprising to them seeing as he wasn't much of a talker.

"I actually like the smart ones," Mark answered simply as went into the halls and to their lockers moving past all the people in their way.

Kevin, Scott, and even Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Think about it, nerds are always kept protective by their parents at home so when they go out they're ready for anything," Mark said with a lecherous grin.

"True, true," Scott said with a nod opening up his locker, "but it's not easy to spot a slutty nerd though, you usually can't tell until your fucking them."

"I see one right now," Mark told them nodded down the hall.

Curly looked in the direction Mark was pointing at and froze as soon as he spotted Ponyboy coming down the hall. He looked like his usual self, daydreaming about something as he walked through the halls not missing a single step.

This time Curly couldn't repress his dislike of Mark as he saw the hood look Ponyboy up and down as he passed them.

"Now that's a freaky nerd," Mark stated licking his lips as he eyed Ponyboy's ass as he walked away.

"What makes you think that?" Kevin asked looking over at Ponyboy lustfully himself causing Curly to glare at him as well as Mark.

"Isn't he that Curtis kid, the youngest member of that gang with Dallas Winston in it?" Scott questioned curiously.

"The very same," Mark responded with a nod. Though he was angry, Curly could see Mark discreetly shoot a look in his direction which made him freeze.

There is no way that he or anyone else in the gang could know about the thing that he and Ponyboy have could they? If he did than that definitely didn't spell anything good for the curly haired hood.

"His brothers keep him on a seriously tight leash," Scott stated shaking his head, "the kids as innocent as you can get in this town."

"Exactly, which is why he would be up for just about anything," Mark said with a lecherous grin, "just got to handle the bitch right."

"Who's gonna do that, you?" Kevin asked snickering through his words.

"Maybe," Mark replied with a shrug.

"You better stay the fuck away from him!" Curly declared with a snarl.

The curly haired teen cursed himself for that outburst as those three buffoons all turned to him with confused looks. Curly had to act fast in order to get them off his back.

"I heard that his brothers start fights with anyone that comes near him," Curly said indifferently with a shrug, "a fuck with him wouldn't be worth the stress."

He seemed to fool Scott and Kevin with his words, having been down that road before, but not Mark. He still seemed to be giving Curly a pointedly look which Curly this time returned silently.

Just then the bell rang signaling the first class of the day. Both Curly and Mark dropped their stares as people scrambled all around them to go to class.

"I'm going to class, see if I can get some good sleep in there," Scott said with a sigh as he walked away from the lockers with Kevin beside him.

With those two gone this only left Curly and Mark in the hall together, neither cared all the much about being late or their first class of the day.

"What games are you playing Curly?" Mark asked quietly.

Curly just looked at him silently, not uttering a single word.

"I know that your messing around the that Curtis kid," Mark told him in a low voice as if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So what if I am?" Curly replied with a careless shrug, "It's not any of your business who I fuck?"

Mark gave him a humorless chuckle.

"Don't feed me that bullshit Shepard, I know that you two are…dating," Mark spit out as if he was disgusted with him.

Curly was cursing himself internally for not being more discreet with his interactions with Ponyboy. How could Mark have possibly found out about the two of them? How much did he even know? What he's telling the curly haired hood could just be speculation and he's just trying to get Curly to confess.

Curly wasn't going to let himself be played if that was the case.

"Once again your talking nothing but shit Marky," Curly grinned at the irritated look on the other hoods face, "You always think I'm dating somebody, about a month ago you thought I was going out what that chick I let blow me once."

"Don't think I didn't notice how weird you've been acting, I know you've been around the Curtis kid lately" Mark stated before his frown morphed into a grin, "and maybe Tim should know about this."

Curly tried to stop himself from flinching but the corner of his eyes didn't agree with him, something Mark also caught and increased his grin.

Mark was always trying to find a reason to suck up to Tim. Even though him and Curly hung out occasional he truly hated Curly for being Tim's brothers, he wanted to be in the position. Mark wanted to get the respect and fear that came with being associated with Tim Shepard and he would to anything to get it, even if it means being a snitch.

"Even if I was with the Curtis kid, which I'm not," Curly said with emphasis, "you have no proof of anything your saying and if you waste Tim's time with nothing but a bunch of 'he said she said' then you might was write your will now."

At Curly's very good point, Mark's smug expression diminished. The last thing you ever wanted to do is waste Tim's time, regardless of what it's about.

"You'll slip up Shepard," was all Mark said before he walked off leaving nothing but a worried Curly in his wake.

…

The school day was nowhere near over and Ponyboy was miserable, absolutely miserable. This is the time of year when the teachers stop caring and just talk about anything, they already know how their grades are going to turn out and who's going to get what so they stop caring.

This was especially dreadful for Ponyboy who was currently in his Math class trying to drown out his teacher. The young greaser was annoyed with himself as he was unable go to sleep even as his teacher explained to them the reasoning behind her second divorce and how it relates to math. Wouldn't you know that the only time he couldn't daydream would be a time when nothing is happening?

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Ponyboy asked his teacher having had enough of all this. He had to get out of here.

Reluctantly, the teacher let him go ordering him to return in the span of ten minutes. As Ponyboy walked past her and out the door she then continued her math/divorce explanation.

The young greaser walked a little ways away from his classroom before he let out a sigh. He could not get out of there fast enough. He opened his eyes to see the glorious outside world in the window in front of him. Ponyboy decided that he needed some fresh air, and since his math teacher never notices when people come back from the bathroom anyways, he figured now was a great time.

Carefully, as to not get caught, the young greaser walked out of the backdoor of the school and sat down on the bleachers next to the track field. He closed his eyes in delight as he felt the wind relax his mind and ease his mind.

"Don't you look comfy?" A familiar voice called out above him.

Looking further up the bleachers he spotted Curly who had previously been lying down and facing away from him.

"I could say same about you," Ponyboy said as a smile immediately made it onto his face, "What are you doing here?"

Groaning as he slid down the bleachers, Curly sat next close to Ponyboy giving him a tired expression.

"Trying to sleep," Curly yawned thus backing up his claim, "the fucking teachers in this school are boring the hell out of me."

Ponyboy grinned and gently grabbed Curly's head and moved it onto his lap. The curly haired hood was confused by this gesture but let it happen, Ponyboy's legs felt strangely comfortable.

"Poor little Curly, feeling tired because of your boring teachers," Ponyboy joke absentmindedly run his fingers through Curly's hair.

"And why are you here?" Curly sighed with his eyes closed in bliss as he felt Ponyboy's soothing hands on his head.

"Taking a break just like you," Ponyboy replied with a chuckle.

Curly opened one eye to look up at the young greaser. "Hey, you're supposed to be smart, you can't just skip class."

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I love school," Ponyboy huffed, "smart people do have lives you know."

"No skin off my back," Curly snorted closing both his eyes once again, "I just don't want all you nerds and geeks to start copy all us bad kids, skipping won't be fun anymore if everybody starts doing it."

Ponyboy playfully hit Curly on chest before easing himself into a relaxed state himself. He loved days like this, when it was perfect to be outside and just bath in the sun. Everything was so calm and relaxing.

"Look what we have here."

Curly's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up from Ponyboy's lap as he heard a familiar annoying voice. Standing in front of the bleachers where Kevin, Scott, and of course Mark who had a smug grin on his face.

"No, don't let use interrupt," Mark said his hands up, "we just came hangout with you."

"Interrupt what?" Curly asked blankly pointed ignoring Ponyboy who was still sitting beside him.

"Don't play games with us Curly," Mark told him shaking his head as his friends and him walked up the bleachers and sat next to the two of them, "we know the two of you are going out."

"We know now anyway," Scott stated giving Curly a wary look.

"You know nothing," Curly snapped angrily, "we are not going out."

Curly could practically feel the hurt look Ponyboy was giving him but he had to put it aside from now. If it had been just Mark that caught him and Ponyboy together then this situation might be different, but now that he has Kevin and Scott, people that can vouch for his words to Tim, he can't afford to let them know about his relationship no matter what.

Ponyboy didn't say a word in retaliation, he didn't think he could. While he knew exactly what was happening at the moment and the predicament Curly was in, it didn't stop him from being hurt by all this.

"Really?" Mark asked letting his hand brush against Ponyboy's thigh, "so this cute little thing is up for grabs."

"Don't touch me," Ponyboy protested quietly moving his hand off him gently but was having a tough time as Mark kept feeling on his lower body.

Through is folded arms, Curly clenched his fists together urging himself for some self-control. Beating the hell out of Mark right now would blow his whole cover.

"Come on cutie, your single right," Mark asked shooting Curly another look, "isn't he?"

Curly gulped trying to make the words on the tip of his tongue come out but was having a hard time with it. Finally he said it though.

"He doesn't mean anything to me," Curly stated emotionlessly.

Those words pierced right through Ponyboy heart shattering it into small miniscule pieces. The young greaser couldn't stop his eyes from watering through his sadness. Why did Curly have to say the exact words Ponyboy's been having nightmares about for years?

"I knew it," Kevin snorted with a smirk, "I knew Curly wouldn't waste him time with a relationship, you were wrong on this one Mark."

"Maybe," Mark said with a shrug moving closer to Ponyboy, "but I have something else to mess with right now."

"Stop it," Ponyboy hissed as he felt Mark's hands move to grope him more than he was previously doing. He couldn't stand this anymore, and seeing Curly just look away and not doing anything to help broke him even further.

"I have to go," Ponyboy announced ripping Mark hands off him and walking off the bleachers.

Ponyboy winced as he felt Mark slap him on the ass as he left. "See ya hot stuff."

Hearing Kevin and Scott's laughter caused Ponyboy to run off the bleachers and run off the field, where he was going he didn't know but he couldn't stay there anymore.

"Look at him run," Scott commented.

"Look at that ass," Mark responded giving Curly a grin, "he's got a nice one doesn't Curly old boy?"

"Shut up," Curly replied lowly trying to control himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked with a frown.

"We probably cost him some ass," Scott said answering for Curly, "don't worry about it Shepard it's not that big of a deal."

It's more than you think it is, Curly thought to himself gloomily. And as much as he wanted to blame these three for what just happened he knew that it was his fault, he knew that he fucked up really bad.

He just hoped he would be given the opportunity to fix everything.

…

Curly's screwing up again but at least he's aware this time around so he knows exactly what to fix. Will he finally get his act together? Find out in the next chapter.

See you guys later. Be safe everyone!


	16. Truth or Lies

Hola mi amigos, it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of Wild Ride.

How is everyone doing out there in internet land? I hope you all are getting out there and making the best of your lives.

Oh my goodness, I heard the most disturbing news the other day. I was at home just sitting by myself when my mother suddenly called me, she was in complete shock and wondered what was wrong. She said that a teacher at my former high school slapped and then fought a freshman. I just could not believe it. The saddest part was is that it that fight was over a cell phone, a fucking cell phone. Apparently the girl in question was asked to put away her cell phone but when she did the teacher didn't believe her and went to take her bag to check. When the girl tried to leave the teacher tried to stop her by getting in her face. Naturally the girl tried to push the teacher out of her personal space and when she did the teacher slapped her.

Such a shame, and the saddest part it is that the teacher was wrong in every single way. Now she'll never be able to teach again and she might get arrested. That is so sad but what you going to do?

Let's just move on from my ridiculous story.

Time for my weekly thank you's to my reviewers. Thank you so much and for reviewing **Iliketoripthroats, Kylelover101, CaliSwag14, Orichidee, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for giving me your opinion on my chapters. You guys are a great inspiration for me and your feedback is really helping this story come along pretty well.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy lied on his bed reading one of his favorite books and with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies beside him on his drawer. However, as relaxing as this scene was the young greaser was feeling anything but peaceful. The events of the previous day were still playing in his mind in an endless loop, making him recall every emotion he felt.

To say that Ponyboy was depressed would be stretching it, he wasn't miserable by the overall event, rather he was just disappointed. The young greaser wasn't stupid, despite his oblivious mannerisms, he knew what Curly was based entirely on his reputation and keeping it the way it was. So he knew why it happened, he was just saddened that it did.

Even before Ponyboy went to school, his brothers always told him to not hold his reputation over his own self and never let other people dictate how you should act. This argument was only solidified by the friends they made. Steve never cared what people thought of him, Dallas barely cared about the existence of other people outside the gang let alone what they thought of him, Two-Bit could always laugh off what people thought of him, and Johnny could tune out other peoples words as his parents words to him were much worse. Popularity wasn't a big concern in the gang and Ponyboy fully supported this.

That is why he was disappointed by Curly's actions. By the way he acted you could tell that he's terrified of disappointing his crowd of people. Ponyboy understands and sympathizes with a lot of insecurities, he has plenty of them himself and doesn't fault people for having them, but the one he doesn't understand is insecurities of your popularity. You could almost say that it's one of the things Ponyboy hates in life, that and untruthful people.

There was a knock at the door and then Sodapop walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo," Sodapop greeted getting out of his work clothes and into some regular ones.

Ponyboy made a noise in response not taking his eyes off his book.

Sodapop looked surprised at the melancholy response from his brother. "Everything alright?"

"Just having a problem with a friend," Ponyboy sighed flipping the page of his book even though was wasn't really reading it.

"Problems?" Sodapop asked as he was fully clothed flopping down on the bed next to his brother and observed the area around him.

"Chocolate chip cookies, milk, and one of your favorite books?" Sodapop pointed out giving his brother a look, "must be a four alarm fire. What's up kiddo?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this conversation, Ponyboy closed his book and faced his brother.

"Did you ever have friend that care more about his popularity than his own self?" Ponyboy questioned taking a bit out of one of his cookies.

"Oh boy," Sodapop sighed giving his brother a wary look dipping a cookie into the milk himself, "you probably don't remember Owen do you?"

Ponyboy shook his head, the name didn't ring in any bells.

"That's because he was only my friend for about two weeks," Sodapop confessed, "he use to come over all the time when we were in kindergarten. Then he started hanging out with other kids and they told him not to hang out with me because I wasn't really popular."

Ponyboy snorted at the thought of Sodapop not being popular at any time in his life, that's truly a hilarious site.

"He did," Sodapop told him nodding disappointedly, "and he completely stopped speaking to me."

"Aw, Soda…"

"Don't worry, now that I get all the girls he always wants to talk to me," Sodapop added with a smirk making Ponyboy laugh.

"A friend of yours is acting like a groupie?" Sodapop asked sympathetically wrapping an arm around his brother waist.

Ponyboy nodded snuggling into brother's side. "Kind of, he just really wants acceptance from his older brother."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Sodapop asked sternly as his protective instincts kicked in again.

"He kind of shunned me," Ponyboy replied quietly avoid his brothers assumed stern gaze.

As angry as Sodapop was he could see where that friend of Ponyboy's was coming from. Some kids try so harder to fit in or be like their older siblings that they forget about everyone else in life.

"You might have to let that kid go Ponyboy," Sodapop told his younger brother.

"No," Ponyboy snapped shocking Sodapop, "I can't let him go…he's…he's a really good friend of mine that just needs a little help figuring out right from wrong sometimes."

"He can do that by himself," Sodapop argued give his little brother a rare angry look, "but he's not going to practice on you. I don't even need to ask how much he hurt you with his little stunt because I can see it in your eyes."

This was one of the only times he cursed his older brother for being able to read him so well. He didn't want Sodapop or Darry to see him hurt because he knew that it hurt them. Pain is the last thing any brother wants to see on your face.

"People that are obsessed with fitting in can't just be fixed Ponyboy," Sodapop advised his younger brother, "it may take a few months or even a few years for them to stop living for everybody else, but you can't let him walk all over you, I can't let you do that Ponyboy."

At his older brother's sympathetic gaze, Ponyboy started to tear up. He couldn't tell you at this moment why his eyes started watering but they just did. He was letting out his frustration in the best way he knew how to.

"Please tell me that you won't let him walk all over you," Sodapop pleaded gently.

Once he dried his tears Ponyboy looked up at his brother and looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise," Ponyboy answered truthfully.

…

Ponyboy was determined not to let himself be bogged down with depression and angst. He didn't want himself to wallow away to nothing so he did the only thing that calmed him at a time like this, walking. The young greaser walked both in and out the streets of Tulsa aimlessly just trying to clear his mind.

"I wonder what Bruce is doing?" Ponyboy asked himself aloud suddenly.

He hasn't seen the curly haired country boy since a couple days ago at the movies. Ponyboy felt that something was very wrong about that, friends should see or at least talk to each other every once and a while.

Ponyboy decided to walk up to Bruce's farm and check up on him, he's been meaning to take a trip back there to see the animals again anyway.

The walk to the Montgomery farm was practically instinctual to the young greaser by now, he bet he could walk here in his sleep due to how he easily memorized the roads.

The farm was strangely quiet, there were no animals out getting some exercise or food nor were there any Montgomery's in site.

Since Ponyboy couldn't tell where they parked there car, they tended to change where from day to day, he had no way of knowing where they were. Not having that many ideas, Ponyboy decided to try the first place that was closest to him, the horse stable. That was easily Bruce's favorite place to be and where you could find him.

Wincing as the door to the stable creaked loudly, Ponyboy walked very slowly into the stable as to not disturb the horses.

"Hello? Bruce," Ponyboy said looking around but seeing nothing but horses within their respective stalls.

Looking closer into the stalls Ponyboy spotted his favorite horse on this farm.

"Rogue," Ponyboy smiled waving at the horse. The young greaser walked over the horse leaving the door somewhat opened.

"Hi buddy, how have you been?" Ponyboy asked politely as he went to pet the normally frightened horse.

Surprisingly, Rogue let Ponyboy pet him and actually leaned into the touch.

"You seem a little more comfortable today," Ponyboy stated smiling up the horse. Looking around for some snacks for Rogue, Ponyboy was luckily able to spot a bag of carrots right next to him.

Without hesitation, Rogue moved his head to Ponyboy's hand and started nibbling on the carrots enjoying his snack.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you," Ponyboy pointed out before his eyes turned somber, "just like someone else I know."

Ponyboy brought up his other hand to gently pet Rogue's mane.

"I just don't understand Curly sometimes Rogue," Ponyboy said helplessly, "one minute he's normal the next he's acting crazy. It's always an ongoing battle with him."

Vaguely Ponyboy heard the door starting creak open again but he didn't that much attention to it as he thought it was just the wind.

"I just wish he would just pick who he wanted to be," Ponyboy confessed, "Why can't he be like that curly haired kid I knew when I was younger. That boy was brave, courageous, and daring, everything I could ever want."

Rogue, now finished with his snack, looked up at Ponyboy with his innocently sweet eyes filled with mirth.

"I guess I'm just being a little to wishful aren't I," Ponyboy smiled over at Rogue before looking down at the same band that curly haired boy gave him all those years ago, "but maybe he can be the amazing kid that gave me this thing."

"Ponyboy!" A voice shouted as the front door to the stable creaked open.

The young greaser looked over to see none other than Bruce walking up to him with a gleeful smile on his face.

Happily, Ponyboy ran into Bruce's arms let the curly haired teen hug him fiercely. Ponyboy was not ashamed to admit that while these hugs were kind of embarrassing, he did miss them in a way.

"How are you?" Ponyboy asked eagerly as they separated. It felt extremely good to see Bruce again, he missed their little talks.

"I'm doing pretty good," Bruce nodded before looking apologetic, "I'm sorry about what happened at the movies I was-"

"It's okay," Ponyboy interrupted, "Curly told me that something came up and you had to leave, I understand."

"Is that what he told you?" Bruce grumbled bitterly not wanting to reveal what happened out of sheer embarrassment.

"What about you though?" Bruce bumped shoulders with Ponyboy as he walked further into the stable, "You okay?"

Instead of answering directly, Ponyboy just choose to nod his head silently not wanting for the conversation to go further.

Unfortunately, Bruce could see right through this.

"Really?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow at him all the while taking some carrots and trying to feed them to Rogue who strangely wasn't biting this time, "you mean there is nothing wrong in your life right now?"

"There is something wrong in everyone's life," Ponyboy stated getting quite annoyed, "I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Come on, I'm your friend you should be able to talk to me about things Ponyboy," Bruce said getting quiet annoyed himself now trying to make Rogue to eat a carrot but he still didn't want one.

"Right you are my friend and as my friend you should respect that I don't want to talk about something," Ponyboy replied looking quite confused as to why Bruce was acting so insistent about this.

Making an annoyed sound, also causing Rogue to step back slightly, Bruce stopped trying to feed Rogue and went over to Ponyboy. Before the young greaser could think too much about distance between them, Bruce grabbed Ponyboy by the shoulders tightly holding him painfully close to his own body.

"Look Ponyboy," Bruce said with a dark look in his eyes that Ponyboy didn't think he could portray, "I'm just trying to look out for you. I know that you've been hanging out with that Curly guy and I'm just worried."

"So worried that you have to grab me as hard as you are," Ponyboy pointed out with a wince feeling Bruce's nails digging into him.

Bruce paid no heed to this as he continued his little speech.

"I want to protect you Ponyboy, I want to keep you safe," Bruce told him with a sincere look on his face, "just like the old days."

"What do you mean like the old days?" Ponyboy questioned with narrowed eyes. He didn't understand what Bruce could be talking about.

Unceremoniously, Bruce let go of Ponyboy but not before taking a good look at the band on Ponyboy's wrist.

"You really don't remember do you?" Bruce asked quietly giving Ponyboy a wary look as he walked pasted him slowly.

"Remember what?" Ponyboy blinking over at Bruce's obliviously. He couldn't be implying what Ponyboy thinks he could be implying could he?

Bruce sighed dramatically before walking out of the stable but not before getting one last word in.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough," Bruce said before closing the squeaking stable doors behind him.

This left Ponyboy utterly confused and with nothing but the horses to console him. He simply didn't know what Bruce was talking about. If he really is the curly haired boy from his childhood why didn't he just tell him right then and there, why didn't he tell him before? Something isn't adding up here.

Ponyboy almost jumped as Rogue suddenly moved his head to nuzzle his shoulder. With a comforting smile, the young greaser stroked the horse mane.

"I get the feeling something big is going to happen soon," Ponyboy told Rogue with a bit of concern in his voice, "I just hope whatever it is isn't too bad."

…

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

"Will you stop it?" Curly grumbled into his pillow to his friend.

"No." That was all Adam said as he continued to hit Curly, who was sitting on his bed with Adam sitting in a chair next to him, on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

Adam has been doing this for about an hour. He had come to the curly haired hoods house earlier that to see what he missed yesterday at school (Adam chose to skip that day). When Curly told him what happened with Ponyboy and some of the members of Tim's gang, well, the rest is history.

"When do you think you're going to stop?" Curly asked not sounding a bit like his old self. Ever since that whole event with Ponyboy, the curly haired hood has sort of been out of the loop.

"When I think you've learned your lesson," Adam answered briefly not stopping his newspaper assault.

Curly sighed burying himself deeper into his pillow trying to imitate burying himself literally into the ground. Why did things always have to go wrong for him? Can't he have at least a week where things are normal?

Adam, seeing that Curly was being completely unresponsive to him, put away his newspaper and finally decided to talk to him now.

"Now you see why I don't like Mark and gaggle of idiots?" Adam said shaking his head, "they create trouble by just existing."

Adam wasn't going to ask the question as to why Curly did it, it was far too obvious. Anyone that knew Curly could tell why he did it, whether anyone approved of what he did was an entirely different story.

"Why don't you just avoid them, you know there nothing but a bunch of fucking leeches trying to suck up to your brother," Adam practically snarled.

It wasn't a mystery to anyone that Adam couldn't stand Mark or pretty much anyone in Tim's gang (except Curly of course). Sure, all of them looked really tough but they had zero sense of individuality, which annoyed Adam to no end.

The really strange thing is no one even knew how Mark, Scott, or Kevin even got into Tim's gang in the first place. Tim never allowed hoods younger than sixteen to enter his gang, except for Curly who didn't really count being that he was Tim's little brother. They must have done Tim a solid favor in order for him welcome them into the gang. (1)

"Can't really avoid them," Curly answered as he finally raised his head from his pillow, "Tim practically makes them follow me."

"Why?" Adam demanded to know scrunching up his face in confusion.

"To keep tabs on me I guess," Curly shrugged just giving his friend the only real reason he knew for why Tim had his people around him all the time. He never put too much thought into because before now he never questioned it, he just stored it in the back of his mind.

"Don't you get sick of that?" Adam asked not having any older siblings so he couldn't really understand them all too well, "Can't you just tell him to just cut that shit out or just start avoiding your brother."

"You want me to avoid my brother?" Curly repeated giving Adam a look that was clearly asking him where his head was, "you know my brother lives here right? It's not like he's some random guy I can just run away from, we sleep a couple doors away from each other! I can't just avoid him."

"Okay, maybe that's a stupid idea," Adam said holding his hands up in defense, "you can at least talk-"

Adam was interrupted as he caught the dry look on Curly's face. Both of them knew good and well that Tim wouldn't listen to reason.

"Or maybe you can just change things yourself and just tell your brother to deal with it," Adam told him.

Curly didn't know what to think right about now. He realized that Adam was right to an extent but changing the way you live your life isn't as easy as he's making it out to be, there's far more that goes into this process.

The curly haired hood didn't know what he was going to do at the moment but he knew that he had to get out of here, he had to get out of this boring house.

Adam didn't even question where Curly was going as he suddenly stood up from his bed and walked out his room. He just silently followed his friend wondering if he was going to have a revelation or something like that.

Curly had been walking around aimlessly, not caring where he was going, but stopped as he caught the eye of someone familiar.

"Hey other me," Bruce smirked walking over to them with extreme confidence.

Curly didn't like the looks of this, his look alike seemed to be brimming with so much smugness that Curly wanted to punch the look right off his face (not that he didn't want to punch him before).

"How have you been loser?" Bruce was talking directly to Curly, "Haven't seen you since that whole movie crap you pull."

"Loser? Look who's talking rejected boy," Adam rolled his eyes snickering at Curly's look alike, "you're the one that got tossed to the curb, just get over it and move on."

"I don't have to do anything," Bruce finally looked over at Adam shooting him an annoyed look, "Ponyboy is mine now."

"What makes you say that?" Adam questioned raising an eyebrow at him. As of late Bruce's hasn't had that much success at nabbing Ponyboy, in fact, you could say that he's been terrible at it.

Bruce's smug demeanor seemed to increase. Silently he rose up his hand showing off what was on his wrist.

Curly's eyebrows rose as he saw a green and blue striped wristband on him with the words "BE BRAVE" on it. He couldn't tell you why, but something vile rumbled through his chest as he saw this.

"I win," Bruce declared laughing gleefully.

…

(1) Remember this for later

What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in a review, I love getting all of yours opinions.

I'll see you guys later, bye everyone!


	17. Intrusion

Hola mi amigos! It's JessieMundaiFan once again with another chapter.

So, how have you guys been this past week? I hope you guys aren't having any scares like I had this Monday. My sister-in-law almost went into labor this past Monday and scared the living day lights out of everyone. We all thought that the baby w supposed to come until late April or early May, or that's what my brother told everyone when the baby was due anyway. Luckily, it was just a quick scare and she was sent back home. She's throwing up everything she's eats but other than that everything's okay. I'm just holding out hope that everything turns out alright with the baby.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **Iliketoripthroats, CaliSwag14, SarcasticSarcasm, PonyboyandDallyLover7, ponyboy07, Chick1966, **and** cassy1994.** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I couldn't tell you guys how much I appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

_Bruce's smug demeanor seemed to increase. Silently he rose up his hand showing off what was on his wrist._

_Curly's eyebrows rose as he saw a green and blue striped wristband on him with the words "BE BRAVE" on it. He couldn't tell you why, but something vile rumbled through his chest as he saw this._

"_I win," Bruce declared laughing gleefully._

(End Recap)

(General POV)

Adam stood in front of his friends clone confused. What does showing us some stupid wrist band have to do with "winning" Ponyboy? He couldn't really tell what Curly was thinking since he had his mask on once again but he just assumed that he didn't know what Bruce was talking about either.

"What the hell are you talking about now clone boy?" Adam sighed wondering what this all was about.

Bruce's started to snicker lightly annoying the both of them to know end. "I guess Ponyboy never told you about his childhood with me did he?"

Now both Curly and Adam were confused. Giving each other a brief look they cut back to Bruce and what he was saying.

"I was always there for him as kid," Bruce puffed out his chest with a grin, "saving him from all types of assholes and jerks, kind of like you two."

Suddenly it hit Adam, Bruce must be referring to the curly haired boy that Ponyboy was obsessed with. Bruce is trying to that say he's him?

"There is no way," Adam shook his head in denial pointing at the curly haired country boy, "you are not that kid, that's Curly. "You live on a freaking farm, you couldn't have come here all those times Ponyboy was talking about."

"You don't know that," Bruce told him with half lidded eyes, "I snuck out my farm all the time as a kid, how do you know that I didn't see Ponyboy on the way?"

"Because…" Adam couldn't really figure out what to say to that.

Bruce had a very good point, he could have just snuck out and protected Ponyboy and then snuck back home when he was done. Ponyboy never said that he saw the boy everyday or that he saw him at school so what he's saying could be true. However, it was still a fifty/fifty shot right now.

"That doesn't change anything," Adam argued, "and you having that wristband doesn't change anything either, as long as Curly's memory is messed up there's still a chance."

Adam quickly shut his mouth when Curly shot him a glare. He didn't mean to tell Bruce his business it just sort of slipped out.

"Messed up memory?" Bruce repeated before letting out a small laugh, "Wow, I knew you were brain dead but that's just ridiculous."

Curly directed all his attention at Bruce, giving him a stare that was full of such intensity that even Bruce's had to acknowledge some fear of it, though he didn't show it of course.

"Look kiddies, I have the proof," Bruce showed off the wristband again, "and as long as I have this it is a guarantee that Ponyboy is going to fall for me. He'll forget all about you and just run straight-"

Bruce's taunt was cut short as he was punched directly in the jaw. The blow was so vicious it caused him to fall right to the ground roughly colliding with the concert below him.

With a fierce glare, Bruce looked up at the hood that hit him. Curly stood staring down at him a dark expression on his face, he looked as if he wanted to burrow right into Bruce's skull with his eyes.

"You got some nerve buddy," Curly said quietly.

Angrily, Bruce stood up swiftly back on his feet walking up to Curly confrontationally. Adam prepared himself for a fight but a gesture from Curly stopped him.

Adam wondered what Curly was up to letting this guy get in his face like this, guess he'll just have to wait to find out.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Bruce growled in his face, "If I wasn't on my way to see Ponyboy I would beat the hell out of you."

"You really got some nerve," Curly repeated ignoring what Bruce had just said, "acting like you know Ponyboy."

"I do know Ponyboy-"

"You don't know shit about Ponyboy!" Curly shouted startling both Adam and Bruce into silence.

"Do you really think this is going to make Ponyboy come to you," Curly gestured to the wristband Bruce was wearing in disgust, "Do you really think that he's that naïve and controllable? If you think that then you don't know him at all."

Bruce silently looked back at him analyzing his curly haired look alike with a critical eye. He seemed to be paying attention to what Curly was saying, whether he was getting anything from has yet to be seen.

"Ponyboy likes things to be solid and upfront," Curly elaborated, "the only reason he's still harping about those dumb memories because it gives him something to hold on to. Once we get together he can just hold onto that."

Bruce snorted. "You're absolutely wrong, but then again I'm not that surprised. Ponyboy keeps these memories because he enthralled with me. He wants me to come and sweep him off his feet again."

Curly face crunched up in disgust as he grunted at Bruce's absurd words. This guy was even more full of himself than him, which was say something.

"And what makes you think that he'll get with you anyway," Bruce said with a taunting grin, "he didn't seem too keen on you the last time I talked to him."

Curly inwardly winced at the remainder of his past actions. He couldn't let what this idiot says get to him, he's just trying to intimidate him and Curly doesn't bow down to intimidation techniques.

"You can make as many theories as you want as to how Pony acts but at the end of the day it all comes down to being helpless and this," Bruce held up the wristband once again, "is going to help with that."

"Being helpless?" Adam repeated getting pretty angry himself, although not as much as Curly who had his hands clenched at his sides.

"Of course," Bruce nodded assuredly, "everybody knows Ponyboy's naïve, he needs someone to take care of him. This wristband is going to remind him that I'm always going to look after him and provide for him."

"You're putting a whole lot on a couple memories and a stupid little wristband," Adam pointed out, "and what are you going to do if you're wrong."

Bruce shrugged walking away from the two of them. "Thanks for the concern but I'm not wrong, Ponyboy is mine."

"I kind feel sorry for the guy," Adam said as he watched Bruce walk away, "he really doesn't have a clue what he's getting into."

"Let's go," Curly said with finality walking in the direction Bruce was going.

"Where are we going?" Adam blinked at him in confusion but following his friend regardless.

"Where do you think?" Curly said rolling his eyes at his friend's slowness.

It took Adam a couple seconds to notice that they were on the path to Ponyboy's house. Bruce doesn't seem to want to waste any time with his "plan".

"You're actually inviting me along with you?" Adam asked in amusement.

"You're gonna follow me anyway," Curly replied with a roll of his eyes, "might as well invite you along."

The trip to the Curtis residence was indeed a small one, Curly and Adam were able to get there with just about five minutes of walking. As soon as they came up to the house they immediately saw Bruce at the door, Curly didn't know why he didn't just walk in seeing as the Curtis always keep their front door open.

However, as soon as Bruce was about to knock, the door hit him right in the face which caused him to fall down hard.

Adam was holding his sides in laughter while Curly only had a smirk on his face which increased as he saw Ponyboy come out of the house and not noticing the curly haired boy on the ground.

"Hi Adam," Ponyboy waved enthusiastically at his and Curly's mutual friend as he spotted him by his door.

Spotting Curly however, the young greaser chose just to give him a hesitant wave which the curly haired hood returned with a nod.

"You guys must have heard," Ponyboy said walking over to the two hoods assuming they had been walking past his house and not to his house.

"Heard about what?" Adam snickered watching over Ponyboy's shoulder as Bruce struggled to get up after getting hit with the door.

With an eager smile, Ponyboy pulled from behind him some kind of flyer.

"Pete's Ice Cream Parlor is having a half off sale today," Ponyboy announced eagerly, "all ice cream is forty percent off!"

"Really?" Adam asked with raised eyebrows because for a guy that sells some of the happiest food on earth, Pete is a pretty strict no nonsense guy.

Ponyboy nodded eagerly. "I'm going over there to get some favorite types of ice cream. I'm gonna have it all."

"So are we," Adam announced hitting Curly with his elbow as he gave him a confused look, "we were looking for some ice cream ourselves."

Curly repressed the urge to shutter. He absolutely couldn't stand ice cream, actually he didn't like sweet things in general. However, if going to an ice cream parlor would score him time with Ponyboy he would go.

"We should, um, go together?" Curly asked hesitantly wondering how Ponyboy would react to this.

The hood was pleased to see Ponyboy nod his head politely at his request and even move a little closer to him.

"Ponyboy," Bruce called out rubbing his sore head as he walked over to the young greaser.

With a furrowed brow, Ponyboy turned and saw Bruce near his front door. With widened eyes he saw he that was hurt for some reason.

"Bruce, what happened to you? Do you hit your head or something?" Ponyboy asked in concern for his friend.

Snarling at the smirk Curly sent him, Bruce put on a mask of indifference and faced Ponyboy once again.

"Uh yeah-"

"You should come with us!" Ponyboy proclaimed happily.

Curly silently groaned he should have known Ponyboy would do something like this.

"Where?" Bruce asked curiously.

"To the ice cream parlor," Ponyboy suggested, "it'll be fun and we're going to eat all the ice cream we can eat."

"All of us?" Bruce rose an eyebrow looking over Ponyboy's should at Adam and Curly with a scowl.

Ponyboy nodded looking back and forth between the three boys. "It'll give all of us the opportunity to spend some time together and maybe mend some of the patches between all of us."

For once, Bruce and Curly were in sync with one another as they internally denied Ponyboy claim. However, they weren't about pass the opportunity to not only spend time with Ponyboy but also allow their look alike time with him.

"Sure," Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Ponyboy smiled gleefully as he started to push the three teens down the road and into town.

…

Due to the smoldering heat, new discount, and great ice cream being sold, it was no surprise to anyone that Pete's was pack with people. There wasn't necessarily a line to get in but you could tell by looking in the windows that there was a large number of people there.

"I hope we get a seat by a window," Ponyboy said still pushing the three of them.

"You hope better we can get any kind of seat," Adam told him with a snort.

Thankfully, they were able to get in Pete's fast enough and were in front of the cash register and ready to pay.

"Table for four?" The Cashier asked politely. Due to their demeanors, she gave Adam and Curly wary looks which they only amplified by giving her rough looks.

"Yes please," Ponyboy chirped getting out his wallet in order to pay. Sodapop had actually given him some money to enjoy himself for the both of them seeing as he couldn't come today because he had to work.

"I'll pay Ponyboy," Bruce offered giving Curly a superior indicating that he knew that he couldn't do the same.

"You'll pay for all of us?" Ponyboy gasped not knowing that Bruce could be so generous, "that's so nice Brucey!"

"All of us?" Bruce squeaked thinking that he would only have to pay for Ponyboy and himself not the two hoods behind him!

"But I thought-"

"Thank you," Ponyboy interrupted what Bruce's was going to say as he hugged him fiercely. The curly haired boy gulped in shock blushing as he felt Ponyboy on him. He couldn't possibly say no now.

This moment was the one and only time Curly actually looked amused to see Ponyboy hugging Bruce. That'll show him for trying to show off.

"Yes, thank you Brucey," Curly said in a mocking voice accompanied by Adam's mischievous grin.

Bruce sighed knowing that he didn't have much of a choice. After paying for all of them to get in, they were all shown to their seats which was a booth.

Bruce tried to be the one sitting next to Ponyboy but he was accidentally/purposely tripped by Adam as he also pushed Curly to sit next said young greaser who was already in his seat.

As Adam and a disgruntled Bruce sat on their side of the booth, Ponyboy and Curly shot each other shy looks. Whenever their eyes would meet they would immediately turn around, it was almost as if they had elementary school crushes on each other.

The waitress came relatively quickly giving their menus and allowing them pick out what they wanted.

"Everything looks so good," Ponyboy sighed with his mouth practically watering in sheer delight.

Curly gazed at his menu for a brief second before setting down with a carelessly loud thump, an act that caught Ponyboy's attention.

"You don't want anything?" Ponyboy asked him curiously.

"I don't eat ice cream," Curly replied with a shrug.

"But you have to eat some today," Ponyboy said practically whining, "we're poor and there's a discount, I think it's a law that we have to get something."

Curly couldn't stop himself from chuckling in amusement. Ponyboy could always find something to make him laugh at.

The waitress came and went, taking their orders and delivery them in a very orderly fashion. Adam and Bruce ordered some basic ice creams types while Ponyboy just had to get something special.

"What the hell is that?" Curly asked looking over at Ponyboy's bowl, who was practically orgasming within the first bite, with raised eyebrows.

"Hot brownie sundae (1)," Ponyboy answered happily with his mouth still full. He moved his spoon over to Curly's face. "Here, try it."

"Pass," Curly turning away from him and taking as sip of his soda.

"Please," Ponyboy begged giving Curly the dreaded puppy dog eyes, "just one little taste."

Ignoring the smug look from Adam, Curly turned back to receive his punishment. He was surprised, and somewhat embarrassed, when Ponyboy put the spoon full of ice cream into his mouth and feed it to him.

"How is it?" Ponyboy asked in a suddenly soft voice staring over at Curly.

Curly slipped his mouth off of the spoon swallowing the frozen treat. The hood tried to hide the blush developing on his face.

"It was good," Curly nodded keeping his head down.

As Adam looked over at the two of them with a look of satisfaction, Bruce was silently seething. Ponyboy hadn't so much as looked in his direction since they sat down. All he's been doing is giving his attention to that despicable human being beside him. It was high time that he put his plan into action so he could get Ponyboy away from all this nonsense.

Ponyboy reached give Curly another spoon full of his ice cream, this time actually giving him the spoon. However, as the young greaser went to hand it to Curly, his hand was suddenly smack away.

"Hey," Ponyboy protested more out of shock than actually being hurt as he held his hand to his chest.

"Oh, come on," Adam groaned liking that Ponyboy and Curly were actually starting to make some kind of progress.

"What the hell you cloned freak?" Curly hissed glaring over at his look alike.

Bruce didn't pay attention to anyone but Ponyboy as he looked the young greaser dead in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I just don't think you should hang out with someone like him," Bruce said giving Curly a brief glare before turning back to Ponyboy, "it's just that I've always been a little protective of you."

"Always?" Ponyboy questioned in a small voice, "What do you-"

It was then that Ponyboy noticed the wristband Bruce had on a blue wristband with green stripes with the words "BE BRAVE."

"Bruce…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Bruce quickly apologized seemingly sincerely, "it's just that I didn't feel the need to tell you about this because I didn't want to scare you away or something."

"Oh come off it," Adam rolled his eyes exasperatedly turning to a meek Ponyboy, "you can't believe anything this guy, says he a ridiculous liar."

"That doesn't mean anything," Bruce argued back slamming his hand on the table, "you don't know who I was and you don't have any proof that I'm not the guy Ponyboy was around as I kid."

As Adam and Bruce were arguing, Curly could see Ponyboy's expressions changing from confused to relieved and back again. The hood could see that the young greaser really needed some time to himself to think about things.

Curly suddenly stood up, catching the attention of Bruce and Adam with this movement.

"We're leaving," Curly ordered shooting a look at Ponyboy who just nodded in agreement and stood up beside him.

Confused as to what was going on, Adam and Brue followed both Curly and Ponyboy as they went outside.

"I need to go home," Ponyboy announced quietly with his eyes more at his feet than anything else.

"But Ponyboy," Bruce said softly trying to grab the young greasers hand which was snatched away from his grasp.

"Don't," Ponyboy turned and gave all of them a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. You all gave me a lot to think about."

Without another word, Ponyboy ran off in the distance back to his house."

"Ponyboy," Bruce shouted trying to get his attention once again.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy called back to them once again.

Bruce had an extremely annoyed look on his face as he saw Ponyboy leave but it soon morphed in a smirk as he turned to his look alike.

"It doesn't matter if he leaves now, he'll come back to me later," Bruce snorted walking past Adam and Curly bumping shoulders with them as he left, "just you wait and see."

Adam looked as if he wanted to say something to that smug idiot but controlled himself in favor of look back at his friend who has been eerily quiet this whole time.

"Curly?"

The curly haired hood didn't say anything to his friend just opting to stare in the direction Ponyboy left in.

…

(1) Yes, I know that I put this in a story once again but I can't help it! These taste so damn good.

To DStarBoy and friends: First I would like to say hello, it's always nice to hear from people who like my fanfics. About Kid Lantern 2, I really can't tell you specifically when I can post that story until I finish this one and see what my work and school schedule are going to be like in the summer. Due to my being so busy I don't really have the time to do two stories at the same time like I use to do before so I'll have to wait until this one is done. Also, as I mentioned I have to see how much and what I'm going to be doing this summer (from what I can tell it's going to be a rough summer for me). Sorry, but this is the best I can give everyone right now.


	18. Moment of Reflection

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of Wild Ride.

How are you guys doing this glorious week in April? Wow April, time goes really fast when you're not watching it. It seems like yesterday that it was January and I was just starting this spring semester. Now it's April and this semester is almost over. I only have this month and I think a week or two in May before I'm done. I still have more to do, I have some tests coming up and some assignments I have to do but their nothing that I can't handle. I hope those of you in school aren't working yourselves to hard and find the time to enjoy yourselves.

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

**Reminder**: Curly's real name is Charles in this story.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **Iliketoripthroats, Brianna, CaliSwag14, Chick1966, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for your wonderful reviews. I love you all so much for staying with me as long as you have, you guys are the greatest.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

"_It doesn't matter if he leaves now, he'll come back to me later," Bruce snorted walking past Adam and Curly bumping shoulders with them as he left, "just you wait and see."_

_Adam looked as if he wanted to say something to that smug idiot but controlled himself in favor of look back at his friend who has been eerily quiet this whole time. _

"_Curly?"_

_The curly haired hood didn't say anything to his friend just opting to stare in the direction Ponyboy left in._

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

Gently, Ponyboy had his head placed on Johnny's shoulder. The young greaser has had head there for the last thirty minutes but Johnny didn't mind, he understood the kind of comfort Ponyboy needed during desperate times.

These were certainly desperate times for the young greaser.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Johnny asked glancing down at his best friend from his place beside him on the park bench.

"Depends what you mean by want," Ponyboy answered quietly.

"Just to get it off your chest," Johnny clarified for him, "it might make you feel better to just talk about it."

With a heavy sigh, Ponyboy raised his head from Johnny shoulder to be eye to eye with his friend.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody," Ponyboy told him with narrowed eyes.

Both of them knew that Ponyboy was speaking of course of his brothers, they never did like it when the young greaser kept things from them. The more they didn't know the less they could protect him from, which aggravated them greatly.

"As long as it isn't dangerous," Johnny replied with a firm nod.

"Johnny," Ponyboy whined grabbing his arm.

"Pony," Johnny said in a stern tone of voice.

Johnny Cade wasn't a fool, while he did trust his friend's intelligence and judgment Ponyboy tended to wear his heart on his sleeve more often than not. This sometimes resulted in Ponyboy getting himself into dangerous situations without even knowing it. Johnny loved Ponyboy like a brother and he wasn't going to stand by and let him get hurt, even if it might make his friend angry with him.

"It isn't dangerous," Ponyboy told him assuredly knowing that he'll more than that as a good excuse.

And Ponyboy told Johnny the whole story/situation. Everything about Curly, Bruce, and even Adam was given to Johnny all at one moment, it was admittedly a little tough for him to swallow at first but he finally got it.

"Wow," was the first thing Johnny said after a couple moments in silence making Ponyboy chuckle.

"You certainly know how to make things interesting don't you Ponyboy," Johnny said letting out a small chuckle himself.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't make things so interesting," Ponyboy smiled sadly laying his head back on Johnny's shoulder.

"So what exactly are you upset about?" Johnny questioned not quiet getting what the real problem was.

"Well." Truthfully, Ponyboy wasn't that sure himself but he would explain it the best way he could.

"Because I don't know how to let Bruce down," Ponyboy voiced before he lowered his eyes again, "or even if I want to."

"Do you have feelings for Bruce?" Johnny questioned while internally wondering how berserk Darry and Sodapop would go knowing that two boys were vying for Ponyboy's attention.

"Not really," Ponyboy shrugged in response, "I've never really seen him being more than a friend."

"But the whole childhood hero thing is changing your mind," Johnny finished for the young greaser.

Ponyboy buried his face in his hand nodding in agreement. He couldn't believe he got himself into this mess.

"You said you loved Curly right? Well, why do you love him?" Johnny asked more for Ponyboy but also for himself because he honestly could not see why Ponyboy would want to be with a hood like that.

A sudden smile appeared on Ponyboy's face somewhat surprising Johnny. It's rare that he's seen Ponyboy that ecstatic to talk about something, usually he's reserves those kinds of smiles for his books. This might be more than a passing crush than he thought.

"It's just that he's so much like me and so not like me at the same time," Ponyboy confessed happily, "he's stubborn like me, hardheaded like me, and just as determined as me. He's also really strong, tough to scare, and brave. I admire so much about Curly, how could I not love him?"

That was a good question, also one that Johnny didn't have an answer to. Even though he didn't particularly like Curly he did like what he did for Ponyboy and how happy he seemed to make his friend.

He just hopes that Curly is grateful for what he's about to do for him.

"Go with Curly," Johnny told his friend.

Ponyboy shot his friend a surprised look. He didn't expect Johnny to straight out tell him who to choose, it just wasn't his style.

"Really?" Ponyboy asked curiously, "are you sure because I don't want to-"

"Go with Curly," Johnny interrupted sound completely sure of himself, "He's the one that you love after all."

"Yeah," Ponyboy replied not sounding too sure of himself. The young greaser didn't know what to think at this point.

Exasperated, Johnny turned to his friend so they were both facing one another. He had to make him see reason.

"Ponyboy, where did you get all of those things you named off about Curly from?" Johnny questioned.

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at the strange question but answered it nonetheless to please his friend.

"I got those things from being around him and watching how he lives his life," Ponyboy answered as if the answer was obvious.

"So you got all that from watching Curly," Johnny nodded giving his friend a pointed look, "not that kid."

"Yes," Ponyboy said obliviously still not getting where this was going.

Internally, Johnny rolled his eyes at his friend affectionately. Only Ponyboy could make you exhausted and amused at the same time. He hoped he never changed.

"That means that you like Curly for what he is now, not what he was when you were a kid," Johnny told him.

"Oh," Ponyboy said silently blushing a little bit.

"Ponyboy, if you liked Curly for who he used to be then your relationship wouldn't go too far," Johnny advised wisely, "you have to go by how they act now and just put everything they did in the past, well, in the past."

Ponyboy knew that Johnny was right on a subconscious level, but he couldn't shake his feelings away that easily. He really did love that curly haired kid from his past, but he also loved the Curly of today. Maybe he should look at them as separate beings, two different people who he happens to love.

"I can try," Ponyboy told his friend before hugging him fiercely, "thanks for all the help Johnny."

"Sure, sure," Johnny said giving him to small pats on the back.

"Hopefully one day I find that curly haired boy, but I guess right now it doesn't matter," Ponyboy said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"I thought you said it was Bruce?" Johnny questioned recalling what Ponyboy had just told him a minute ago.

"Bruce? I didn't say the curly haired boy was actually Bruce," Ponyboy told his confused friend, "I said that he had a "BE BRAVE" wristband not the "BE BRAVE" wristband."

"How do you know the one he was wearing was the wrong one?" Johnny questioned just as Ponyboy started to walk off.

"The colors were off," Ponyboy said simply continuing on his way home. He didn't want Darry to be upset with him for being late, not to mention he had some more thinking to do.

…

A clear starry night, a beautiful rooftop look of the moon, and a full case of beer, some would call this a perfect night to just relax and just let all of your worries fly away.

This was not so much the case for one Curly Shepard, it was actually pretty much the opposite for him.

Even as Curly was well into his third beer he could not stop worrying about Ponyboy. Yes, Curly can now freely admit that he was worried about Ponyboy. It was a shock to him to.

He just didn't know what the young greaser was thinking at the moment. Regardless of how confident he sounded to Bruce, he wasn't so sure he was the one that Ponyboy wanted to be with. He's done a lot of stupid and hurtful things to him, so it's only natural he would want to start over with someone new.

Even if Ponyboy didn't want to date him, he hoped that he didn't choose Bruce. That guy is the worst kind of dirtbag. Sure, you got some people that are always asshole and always have an attitude, but then you have guys like Bruce who act like they are civilized and proper when there actually not better than anyone. A guy like Bruce can manipulate emotions which is not a good sign for a new relationship.

"Well this is a surprise?" A sarcastic voice called out.

Curly turned around swiftly to find Mark Berkley of all people standing beside him on the roof. How the hell could he have known that Curly was here, on top of a convenience store roof? This was a hidden place he comes to because it has the best view of the sky, he never told anyone about this place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Curly hissed angry that someone found his secret hangout than anything else.

"Oh please," Mark rolled his eyes at the curly haired hood smirking at him, "you come here so often it's not surprising I'd find you here."

Curly, although miffed that his question wasn't actually answered, turned around in his lawn chair and towards the night sky once again. If he was lucky the jackass behind him would get the hint and leave.

Curly luck was never that good.

"Missed you yesterday at the cookout," Mark said in a casual conversation voice, "even Tim was wondering where you were."

Curly ignored that hoods words. He knew that he was just talking to him get him riled up about something.

"Don't worry about it though," Mark added with an easy smile, "I told him that you were probably hanging out with Ponyboy again."

Curly take a couple more sips of the beer in his hands as he repeated songs in his mind. He wouldn't give Mark the satisfaction of see him angry.

"Tim didn't look to happy about this news," Mark said sighing dramatically, "but then again it's not really surprising."

Casually, Mark walked over to the edge of the roof passing Curly who was sending him a heated glare, much to his delight. This was almost too easy for him.

"After all you are hanging out with one of the dumbest most worthless whores in Tulsa," Mark snickered as he heard Curly growling, "but everyone can admit he is good for one thing, the only thing he's good for really."

Violently, Curly jumped up and turned Mark around slamming his back against the edge of the rooftop. Mark was mere inches away from falling off the roof, not that Curly was concerned about that at the moment.

As opposed to being frightened or intimated by this event, Mark seemed all the more amused having an insufferable grin on his face.

"What is your problem Berkley?" Curly snarled fisting his shirt, "What you always got to come around starting shit with me?"

"I'm not starting anything man," Mark replied holding out his hands in defeat, "I'm just doing my job."

"To be an annoying little bitchbag?" Curly hissed gripping his shirt tighter.

"To keep tabs on you for your brother," Mark shrugged is there wasn't something odd about that, "it's my job and I do it well."

"Yeah because being a snitch is such hard work, I don't know how you do it," Curly mocked letting go of the annoying hood not wanting to deal with him any longer.

Mark brushed off his clothes from where Curly grabbed him, looking stuck up as he did so, and moved back to the rooftop exit.

"Being a babysitter requires more work than you think little Curly," Mark snorted, "so don't knock it until you've tried it."

"Oh really?" Curly looked over at Mark feigning interest, "and what else to do you do? I'd love to hear all about your amazing adventures."

Mark scoffed not looking quite angry for some reason. "You know, I don't know why I waste my time talking to you. I don't know why Tim wastes his time with you he doesn't even like you."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Curly groaned wondering where all this was coming from, "Stop talking out of your ass."

"If he liked you then why did he ask me to watch you all the time?" Mark sneered, "Ever since I was twelve I had to look over your ass."

Twelve? Curly wasn't aware that Mark had been around since he was twelve, granted he didn't remember much from that time anyway but it sure is a weird coincidence he would use that specific number.

"Although," Mark said with a dark smirk as he turned to leave, "it did have its benefits in the end."

What the hell was he talking about? Curly didn't have a clue as to what Mark was alluding to. It left him with a bad feeling in his throat.

Curly stood up from his chair and pushed the door open to the roof.

"Mark, hey Berkley," Curly shouted thinking that he was still there and just hiding, "What are you talking about? Berkley!"

Figuring that it would be pointless to chase him, Curly closed the slammed the door shut in his frustration.

Suddenly, Curly head started hurting, a sudden intense feeling of pain coursed through him bringing on some memories.

(Flashback)

_As far as days go Charles could say that he was having a pretty good. His parents didn't fight this morning, it was a clear day outside, his brother wasn't yelling at him for something, and he learned that he actually passed his math test._

_So all in all, it wasn't a bad day which is why Charles decided a nice walk around the neighborhood would be nice. Normally, this wouldn't be such a good idea because of all the dangerous hoods living nearby but Charles knew the parts where they hung out so he could avoid them._

"_Hey, hey," An obvious young voice called out._

_Charles turned around to see a young male around his age running up to him, he looked to be in a hurry for something._

"_Can I help you?" Charles asked as he's never talked to this boy before, but he can recall seeing him from somewhere._

"_I've seen you around and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me," The boy told him trying to pull off an easy smile but wasn't having the best luck at it, "we go to the same school."_

"_Okay," Charles nodded even though he wasn't too sure about this he decided to be nice and give him a chance._

"_Great," The boy cried out grabbing Charles by the shoulder and pulling over to a darkened area, "let's go over here so we can talk."_

_Charles didn't know why this kid would want to talk in such a gloomy place and just out of the blue, something about this didn't feel right._

_He opened his mouth to complain but before Charles could say anything he felt a sharp blow hit the back of his head._

_The only thing Charles could see was the boy smiling down at him with an almost wicked gleam in his eyes._

(End Flashback)

Curly shook himself out of the memory, it was starting to pain him even more to remember what happened next. Although, he could already guess what happened next.

The curly haired hood couldn't believe that he just remembered something new about what happened to him as a kid. Why here and why now? This just wasn't adding up to him.

…

"Today is the day!"

Curly was woken by a very loud voice next to his ear. Frowning, Curly slowly sat up to see the intruder to his room.

Of course it turned out to be Adam, smiling down at him with an excited gleam in his eyes as he stood above him.

"The day for you to annoy me," Curly grumbled going to lie back down on his pillows which he found missing. The curly haired hood looked accusing at Adam.

"No, that's every day," Adam chuckled holding Curly's pillows at his sides, "Get up! You have a big Ponyboy filled day ahead of you."

"How did you get in my house at," Curly looked over at the clock beside his bed, "6:30 in the morning when no one is up?"

"What? That's not important," Adam said avoiding Curly's words as he urged him up and to his closet, "get dressed."

"For what?" Curly asked feeling annoyed but complying with Adam's wishes regardless.

"Because today is the big day," Adam repeated rolling his eyes, "the day you get Ponyboy back!"

It had been a couple days since Curly had last spoken to Ponyboy. They didn't see each other at school and he rarely came out of his house (not that Curly checked or anything).

Curly put on a standard set of clothes for him which was just a white shirt with some rough looking jeans.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Adam asked him looking as if he was insulted, "come on man, it's like your wedding day or something."

Curly rolled his eyes at his friend's theatrics, "You're putting way too much into this whole thing, how do you know that he's coming today anyway?"

Adam suddenly had a mischievous look on his face, something that told the curly haired hood that he was up to no good, before looking over at the door.

Curly turned his head in that direction and was visually shocked to find Ponyboy standing in the door way shyly.

"Hi Curly," Ponyboy greeted quietly looking back and forth at Adam, who had an ecstatic look on his face and Curly.

Curly, so caught up in disbelief and slight happiness, could only utter one thing in response.

"How did y'all get in my house?"

…

I must admit that this chapter isn't my finest work but you guys were able to enjoy it. I'll be sure and try harder next week.

I'll see you guys next time! Be safe everyone!


	19. At Last

Hey, hey, hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter of Wild Ride.

How are you guy's doing this fine week? I hope all of you are doing good just like I am. I've been busy and racking my brain trying to find out what I can get my sister in law this Sunday for her baby shower. To be honest, I've never been a fan of baby showers, they just seem so pointless to me. People always give the worst gifts at baby showers, and even if it is a good present it's usually something that the mother already has (like a baby seat or pampers). I'd honestly rather give her money because at least then I'd know my money will go to something they would need, but that's just me.

I think I've ranted enough it's time for a new chapter!

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, ponyboy07, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

_Curly turned his head in that direction and was visually shocked to find Ponyboy standing in the door way shyly._

"_Hi Curly," Ponyboy greeted quietly looking back and forth at Adam, who had an ecstatic look on his face and Curly._

_Curly, so caught up in disbelief and slight happiness could only utter one thing in response._

"_How did y'all get in my house?"_

(End Recap)

(General POV)

Ponyboy winced at the loudness of Curly's voice and gave Adam a disapproving look.

"I told you shouldn't have made me come this early," Ponyboy told him before giving Curly an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I know this is sudden I'll just leave."

"No!" Curly protested as he saw Ponyboy getting ready to leave. "I didn't mean that I don't, you know, want you here. It's just that…uh…"

Curly for some reason found himself losing his train of thought. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly clamming up in Ponyboy's presence but he hoped that it didn't last that much longer.

"Oh," Ponyboy came back into the room with a polite smile on his face, "do want to still want to talk to me then?"

"Of course he does," Adam proclaimed answering for his friend. Swiftly he grabbed Ponyboy and pushed him into Curly, "you both have a lot to talk about."

"Adam?" Curly said while looking down to Ponyboy's blushing face and relishing how close they were.

"Yes?" Adam asked curiously.

"Leave now" Curly commanded still not taking his eyes off Ponyboy.

Adam, with a disappointed pout, did what was asked of him and moved to the door and taking one last look at the two of them. For a moment the two of them thought he was going to tease them but what he said sounded surprisingly gentle.

"You two look really good together," Adam told him with a nod before closing the door behind himself.

Once again, Curly found himself shocked (this kind of thing shouldn't happen first thing in the morning) he didn't know Adam had it in him to be that way. You could almost say that Curly was touched, almost.

Both Curly and Ponyboy stood with each other in silence, both waiting for the other to speak. As much as the two of them wanted to be alone with each other they were still too shy to make that first leap.

"So, um, did you sleep well?" Curly asked hesitantly before he installing wanted to hit himself in the head for asking such a stupid question.

I'm really losing it, Curly thought to himself.

"I was sleeping well until Adam woke me up," Ponyboy sighed in amusement, "I still don't know how he didn't wake up my brothers."

"Really? You don't care how he got in?" Curly found himself saying jokingly.

"I think you could worry about that for the both of us," Ponyboy chuckled putting his arms on Curly's shoulders gripping them in a tight but not hurting manner.

Curly looked down questionably at the hands on him with a raised eyebrow. He was never one to for touching.

"Sorry," Ponyboy apologized meekly with a blush, "it's just that I like touching you?"

"Not like that," Ponyboy quickly protested at Curly's smirk, "I just mean touching not _touching_, get it?"

"Yeah, I get it, because that made so much sense," Curly nodded mockingly. Ponyboy smacked him on the arm pouting at being made fun of.

It had only been a couple days but Curly could admit to himself that he missed this, the joking, the talks, and the touches. Being around Ponyboy was giving him pleasures that's he's never experienced before, now if only he could get Ponyboy into bed and get some other kind of pleasures.

Stop it! The curly haired hood hated his brain sometimes, it always randomly went to parts unknown.

"What are you thinking about?" Curly was snapped out of his thoughts as Ponyboy wrapped his arms around his neck bringing their lips inches away from each other's, not that Ponyboy was paying any attention to that right now.

Curly couldn't help but look down at Ponyboy lips, due to the close proximity of them. They look so full and inviting. Curly just wanted to-

"Oh shit," Curly groaned covering up his mouth and backing up slowly towards the door.

"Just sit tight, I"ll be back." Ignoring Ponyboy's clueless look, Curly ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid Adam, stupid Adam, stupid Adam," Curly kept chanting to himself as he scrounged around for his toothbrush and toothpaste, or at least hoping they were here.

He cursed his friends name once again for getting him up so early before he could get himself together, he didn't brush his teeth, comb his hair, or put on any deodorant.

"What am I doing?" Curly groaned as he brush his teeth rapidly, "When did I turn into such a girl?"

Only Ponyboy could make him act to ridiculous, so completely and totally out of his normal character.

"I hate relationships!" Curly shouted as he tried to find a comb and a stick of deodorant for him to use.

After about ten minutes of scrounging around the bathroom cabinets, putting on the deodorant he found, and finally finding a comb, Curly emerged from the bathroom still combing his hair as he went to his room.

He came back to his room to find Ponyboy sitting in his chair reading one of the books on his counter. Hearing the hood's entrance, Ponyboy looked up looking quite pleased.

"I didn't know you read these kinds of books Curly," Ponyboy stated amusedly, "actually, I didn't you did any recreational reading."

"I don't," Curly huffed taking the book out of Ponyboy's hand and setting it back on his desk, "I don't even know where it came from."

Ponyboy was quite curious to see Curly ruffling through his hair trying to tame it with his comb. The young greaser grabbed the comb from his hands.

"Why are you doing to your awesome messy locs?" Ponyboy asked him, "Your hairs fine the way it is."

"I know that," Curly snapped feeling embarrassed that Ponyboy was telling him this like it was some kind of after school special, "I just wanted fix it up a little."

"For me," Ponyboy answered for the curly haired hood.

Scoffing, and trying to hide his blush, Curly walked away from Ponyboy over to his bed and flopped down on it.

"Smug little thing aren't you?" Curly mocked folding his arms in what he told himself in a nonchildish way. He was obviously frustrated at being caught in the act of actually caring about his appearance.

Sighing, Ponyboy sat down next to Curly on the bed and laid his head on the curly haired hoods shoulder. Silently he just stared up at Curly urging him to just relax himself.

"I love your hair," Ponyboy said out of the blue.

Curly couldn't help but snort. "Good for you."

Ponyboy smiled and kissed Curly lightly on the lips. The action caused Curly to lose all his frustrations as he wrapped his arms around the young greaser as Ponyboy wrapped his arms around his neck. Curly put his tongue in his mouth and was surprised to see feel Ponyboy suck on it, he's never been that bold before.

Ponyboy moaned happily as Curly ran his hands down his back and grazing his behind. Slowly, Curly moved them to lie on the bed. Much to Curly's pleasure, Ponyboy allowed this moving so Curly could hover over him.

As Curly moved to his neck bites and kisses, Ponyboy ran his hand through his the hoods untamable hair loving the feeling of on his fingers. Curly grinned into Ponyboy's neck every time he felt him jump with every action he gave. Ponyboy let out a combination of a laugh and a moan as Curly licked around his neck teasingly.

"Curly," Ponyboy moaned sounding frustrated with him playing around.

Curly was beyond excited, in more ways than one. It's been so long since he's had sex and he thinks he's overdue, especially with Ponyboy. As much trash that he talked to Ponyboy before this whole Bruce thing came along, sex with the young greaser was always the best sex he's ever had. All of Ponyboy's moans, groans, and tightness could always keep him going for hours upon hours. He simply couldn't wait to taste the young greaser again.

Carefully, Curly moved his hands to his and Ponyboy's jeans. He was being hesitant because he didn't want Ponyboy to stop them in the middle of everything. He was pleased to find that Ponyboy wasn't making a move to stop him. So, as he kissed Ponyboy's neck again, Curly started to ease their jeans off.

Then Curly stomach started to grumble. This caused both parties to freeze with what they were doing.

"Was that your stomach?" Ponyboy questioned looking up at the hood on top of him.

"Ignore it," Curly told him with a hint of a growl in his voice. However, as he tried to get their jeans off his stomach grumble again.

"You must be really hungry," Ponyboy chuckled rolling from underneath him and standing up, "I know this great place that makes the best breakfasts."

"What? No, I'm not hungry," Curly argued. He was so closing to getting some!

"Don't be silly," Ponyboy said pulling Curly up by his arms and walking them out of the room, "besides we still didn't talk yet."

Curly growled as he knew that he was pretty much helpless at this point. He looked down at his stomach angrily for a minute before actually punching it.

"Dammit," Curly winced realizing that hitting yourself wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, leave your stomach alone, it didn't do anything wrong," Ponyboy protested watching Curly from the corner of his eyes.

"I was about to score!"

"No you weren't."

…

So yes, Curly was dragged to a breakfast serving restaurant (which he had never even heard of before) completely against his will. He could not believe what just happened, he didn't even want to believe what just happened.

"This is stupid," Curly said muffled by the food he was practically shoving into his mouth, "I'm not even hungry."

"That much is obvious," Ponyboy told him sarcastically while he took normal bites of his own meal.

Curly was startled out of his inhuman food consumption as a bowl of fruit was place near his plate.

"What the hell is this?" Curly pointed at the bowl with his fork like it was some kind of foreign object.

"Fruit?" Ponyboy grinned sipping on his orange juice, "eat some their good for you."

Curly grunted, pushing the bowl away and continued on with devouring his eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"You can't just eat greased up food, you need something healthy," Ponyboy lectured pushing the bowl back to him.

It didn't escape Ponyboy that he was acting very much like his older brothers with the eating healthy thing, but he chose to put that aside for the moment.

Curly snorted once again pushing the bowl away. "Look woman, stop nagging me. Men don't need to watch their weight and eat healthy, we need meat!"

"Woman?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him, "Who are you calling a woman?"

"I don't see any man food on your plate?" Curly muffled through his chewing.

Ponyboy looked down onto his plate full of waffles and back at Curly. Huffing, the young greaser switched their plates around.

"Hey," Curly protested.

"I just want to try some man food," Ponyboy mocked taking his fork and knife and starting to consume his new meal.

If Curly was the type of pout he would he done so now, but sadly he isn't. He just narrowed his eyes at the innocent looking Ponyboy who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Can you at least pass me the syrup," Curly huffed reaching for said dispenser.

"Man food doesn't require condiments," Ponyboy mocked taking another bit of sausage and pushing the syrup away from Curly.

Curly glared at the young greaser nonetheless, he didn't need condiments to eat. Both of them sat and ate their meals in a comfortable silence, though they were still giving one another teasing looks.

They left the restaurant and paid with for their food with absolutely no problems. However, both were stumped at the moment what to do.

"We need a car," Curly announced suddenly as they began to walk out of the parking a lot and stopping entirely.

Ponyboy shot the curly haired hood an amused look. "And how are we supposed to get one? Just wish for it?"

"Why would we do that when have at least ten to choose from?" Curly gestured to the parking lot they were.

"Oh Curly no," Ponyboy chided walking back to him as Curly scooped out the cars more thoroughly.

"Red, black or blue?" Curly asked him looking at three cars in particular and also keeping an eye out to see if anyone's watching.

"Blue, but that doesn't matter because you can't steal that car," Ponyboy protested getting irritated that he was pretty much being ignored.

"Blue it is," Curly grinned walking over to said car and easily opening it and hotwiring the engine.

"Curly," Ponyboy said warningly before he noticed someone walking up the sidewalk. Reluctantly, the young greaser got in the passenger's side of the car which apparently gave Curly permission to speed down the street.

"Stop laughing," Ponyboy gasped as he caught Curly snickering over at him, "this isn't funny Curly."

"Sure it is," Curly grinned, "you should see your face, you look all panicky."

"Because I am panicky," Ponyboy proclaimed, "I mean, we did just steal a car. What if we get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught," Curly reassured him, "I never get caught when I do stuff like this."

Ponyboy just gave Curly a dry look.

"Okay, I never get caught stealing cars this early in the morning and when I'm paying attention," Curly corrected himself, "besides this time is different from the others."

"Why's that?" Ponyboy questioned curiously.

Curly briefly looked at Ponyboy before focusing his gaze away. "Because, now I actually have a reason not to get caught."

Ponyboy felt a wave a shock rush over him before a gleeful smile appeared on his face. He knew that it took a lot for a tough guy like Curly to say something like that.

"Thanks Curly," Ponyboy said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh come on, don't do that when I'm driving," Curly complained trying to fight the blush off his cheeks.

Ponyboy let out a small laugh before lying his head comfortably down on his headrest. He closed his eyes in blissful content, enjoying the moment at hand.

For a minute, Curly thought Ponyboy had gone to sleep, they'd been driving around for the past twenty minutes and he hasn't made a sound.

"Curly?" Ponyboy called out suddenly almost making said curly haired hood jump in his seat.

"What?" Curly asked using the same soft tone Ponyboy was using to address him.

"Do you remember why we out?" Ponyboy questioned.

Why they went out? As a matter of fact Curly couldn't remember they reason why. He honestly didn't think they had a reason for going out until Ponyboy mentioned it just now.

"I couldn't either," Ponyboy responded with his eyes still closed but with a smile on his face, "until a couple seconds ago."

"Why do you think we forgot so quickly?" Ponyboy sounding if he already knew the answer, "Do know how to explain it?"

"I don't know," Curly shrugged awkwardly searching for a place to park the car.

The curly haired hood found a nice abandoned parking lot to stop at which he did, he figured talking with Ponyboy would take up pretty much all this attention.

"It's because we just got caught up I guess," Curly was scratching his head trying to find the right words.

Ponyboy chuckled silently in his seat making the curly haired hood wonder where this was going.

"It's because we got caught up," Ponyboy revealed to him, "we got caught up in being with each other."

"Oh," Curly really didn't know what to say to that. 

"Sodapop always told me about this, about moments when you're so…involved with someone that literally everything else in your life fades away," Ponyboy refrained from using the word love because he didn't want to alienate Curly.

"We were supposed to discuss that little curly haired boy," Ponyboy announced.

Curly was silently cursing that little boy. He had completely forgotten about that annoying little brat. He and Bruce just would not stop taunting him, maybe they could be the same person after all.

Impulsively, Curly reached over and kissed Ponyboy hard on the lips. He separated from the young greaser before he could react.

Ponyboy opened his eyes raising an amused eyebrow at Curly.

"Curly…"

"I had to get one more in just before you dumped me okay!" Curly snapped determined to look away from the young greaser.

Curly didn't know what was happening right now. Both his mind and his mouth were working without his permission. He's never felt so insecure in his life. He was perfectly fine before but now that the prospect of losing Ponyboy was actually staring him in the face, he was acting on impulses to get him by.

"Curly…"

"Look, if you have to dump me just don't go with that Bruce asshole okay," Curly demanded, "he's is just a-"

"Curly! I don't care about the curly haired boy!" Ponyboy shouted.

"…What?" Curly finally turned to look over to see Ponyboy giving him a serene look.

"I already had the idea in my head," Ponyboy confessed gently, "but being with you this morning made me realize how much I love spending time with you."

Curly could feel himself sweat at the use of that familiar four letter word. However, he still couldn't stop himself from feeling excited.

"I want you Curly," Ponyboy said taking off his seatbelt and wrapping his arms around Curly, "you're the only one that can make me feel the way I do now."

For once, Curly couldn't think of anything sarcastic or stinging to say. He was just so enthralled by Ponyboy's confession he did the only thing he felt he could do.

Bringing his hands around Ponyboy's waist he brought the two of them closer together and kissed him with every single strand of passion in his body.

…

That's it for this chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this one and I'll see you guys next week!

Love ya!


	20. Nothing But Trouble

Hey, hey, hey everyone it's JessieMundaiFan once again welcoming you back to another chapter of Wild Ride.

What's new out there in the places where all you beautiful people roam? I went to that baby shower and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The people were really nice to talk to, the food was surprisingly good and it was at a great place. The only problem was the gifts people gave. I was indeed right when I said that people don't know how to shop for baby showers. Most of the gifts were either pampers or wipes. The wipes were fine but the pampers were so ridiculously bad. Why? Well because most of them were near the size of the average newborn baby. Some of the pampers were 14 to 18lbs. Do you know any newborns that could fit in those? But like I said the baby shower was enjoyable overall.

Enough about baby shower messes, let's get on with the story.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always **Iliketoripthroats, Lulu maria, CaliSwag14, EverlastingWonderland, vivi, XxXLoveIsInTheAirXxX, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994 **thank you all so much for taking the time to leave a comment about my story. It makes me so happy to see people reviewing.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Johnny? Did I ever tell you that you're the best best friend that ever lived?" Ponyboy proclaimed clinging to Johnny's side.

"Yes, yes you did Ponyboy," Johnny replied dryly continuing to walk as Ponyboy was on him, "three minutes ago."

"Oh," was all Ponyboy said before he went silent.

Johnny sighed internally, still trekking down the street while waiting for the very obvious response.

"Did I ever tell you that you're-"

"Yes Ponyboy you did," Johnny told him with great emphasis.

Ponyboy pouted but didn't let go of his friend. He'd been holding on to him for the past couple of blocks.

"Oh, well did I tell you why?" Ponyboy said brightening up suddenly.

"I didn't ask," Johnny reminded him although knowing that this was futile.

Johnny wasn't blind, he knew that Ponyboy's sudden cheerfulness had something to do with Curly. The only problem was that he really didn't want to know any of the graphic details, which Ponyboy is sure to provide.

Just because Johnny approves of their relationship doesn't mean that he wants to hear about it constantly, especially since he's not that fond of Curly.

"Not my question," Ponyboy said in a sing-song voice.

Ponyboy's been practically bouncing up and down since yesterday morning with Curly. They spent the entire day together doing nothing really but just enjoying each other's company. Needless to say that this left Ponyboy gleeful, he finally has the relationship with Curly that he's been dreaming of, he couldn't be more happier.

"Let me guess, you finally got Curly where you want him and now you're as happy as a five year old in a candy store," Johnny said smiling when he looked over and saw Ponyboy pouting, he could never get enough of that.

"No I am not acting like a five year old," Ponyboy protested clenching Johnny's arm tighter, as if that was possible, "I'm more like ten years old."

"A kids a kid," Johnny teased making Ponyboy hit him playfully in the arm.

"So," Johnny said after a brief moment, "did you finally put that whole curly haired boy thing to rest?"

He should say yes, but Ponyboy knew that the answer was no. While that boy was no longer influencing his decisions and judgments, he couldn't help but be curious. He wants to know who that boy was just give himself an answer, and for the detective in him.

"No, not really," Ponyboy said deciding to answer honestly, after all he could always be honest with Johnny, "but just for curiosity sake am I still interested in him. I'm completely over him though."

"Of course for curiosity sake," Johnny replied with a chuckle, "when are you not curious about things?"

"It's not my fault, blame all those mystery novels I read," Ponyboy protested.

"Sure blame the books and not the reader."

…

Ponyboy practically jumped on Curly causing both of them to fall on the bed with the young greaser sitting on top of him.

"Feisty little thing aren't you," Curly growled each up and kissing him intensely.

Curly just couldn't believe that a couple months ago he wanted to give up this luscious creature lying on top him away. He must have been out of his mind to not want the feel of them moving together in perfect symmetry like they are now, bringing him to heights he never felt before.

"Curly," Ponyboy whispered as they separated for air. The young greaser stared down at the hood below him with a prominent blush on his cheeks. He loved the way Curly looked at him with so much passion and fire in his eyes, it makes him feel precious (or one of a kind).

Without warning, Curly flipped them over, getting on top of Ponyboy. With a smirk he leaned down and began to assault Ponyboy with his lips once again. Moaning in sheer bliss, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Curly's neck wanting more of what Curly was offering to him.

The young greaser licked around his lips, begging Curly make their kiss more passionate. Curly was more than glad to give Ponyboy what he wanted, roughly sliding his tongue in Ponyboy's parted lips.

Ponyboy moaned running his hands up and down Curly's smooth back. For a brief moment, they separated from each other for air.

"God babe, you don't know what you do to me," Curly breathed before returning to Ponyboy only this time moving to his neck. He bit Ponyboy's neck making him cry Curly's name in shock.

"Curly," Ponyboy panted as he felt Curly sucking on his skin and creating hickies all down his throat.

As much pleasure as Ponyboy was getting from this, he couldn't help but wonder what will happen if his brother's see this or Bruce even he goes to visit him. Speaking of the curly haired teen…

"Bruce."

"What?"

Curly stood up violently from his place next to Ponyboy on the bed. The curly haired hood had just been kissing him across and on the neck then all of a sudden Ponyboy called out Bruce's name? That is so wrong for so many reasons.

"I'm going to talk to Bruce later today." Ponyboy called his lover? Boyfriend? Maybe he should just call him "his Curly."

Curly groaned sitting back down next to Ponyboy eyeing him warily.

"Ponyboy, don't say another guy's name while I'm kissing up on you," Curly berated the young greaser, "especially _his_ name."

"Aw, did I kill the mood for you," Ponyboy teased rubbing his arms on Curly's shoulder comfortingly.

"You didn't kill the mood, you murdered it in cold blood," Curly told him speaking for his devastated libido for having to hear Bruce's name.

"Sorry," Ponyboy apologized mockingly kissing him on the cheek.

Curly had a small smile on his face when he looked over at Ponyboy, however that moment didn't last long as he realized what Ponyboy said.

"You're going where?" Curly asked him hoping that he heard something wrong.

"I'm going to Bruce's house to talk to him," Ponyboy repeated, "you know, just to make sure that he knows that our relationship won't go past being friends." 

Curly didn't like the sound of that at all. He already didn't trust Bruce around Ponyboy when he was there, there's no way he wants Ponyboy alone with him.

"I'm coming with you," Curly tone left no room for argument.

"But Curly-"

"No Ponyboy," Curly growled grabbing the young greaser arm and pulling them together, "that guy to shady to be trusted."

"I have to do this by myself," Ponyboy argued, "do you know how embarrassing it would be for him if I came to house to not only tell him that I'm dating you but to also have you there? He'd hate me."

"I don't have a problem with that," Curly replied with a blank stare.

"Well, I do," Ponyboy proclaimed angrily not understanding why Curly couldn't see this from his perspective.

Without saying another word, Curly stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes knowing that Curly was upset with him. Getting up and going downstairs himself, he heard someone ruffling things in the kitchen. They were the only ones home so he knew it was Curly.

"Look Curly, all I'm asking you to do is trust me," Ponyboy sighed as he walked into the kitchen and saw Curly looking in the cabinets for something, ignoring him.

Huffing, Ponyboy went over and grabbed Curly's hand before they could reach for anything else. He held both of Curly's hands to his chest staring up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Try as he might, Curly tried him emotionless mask in tact but it cracked after a minute or two of staring at Ponyboy.

Curly grunted. "You know its not-"

"You I don't trust but him," Ponyboy finished for the curly haired hood sounding exasperated, "I've heard that a million times from my brothers."

Ponyboy reached up and kissed Curly gently on the side of his mouth giving him an encouraging smile.

"I'll be fine by myself," Ponyboy reassured him, "even if he does try something I'll definitely fight back. I'm not as weak as I might seem."

That actually did make Curly feel a little better. He knew that while Ponyboy wasn't exactly the greatest fighter around, he could still hold his own in a fight and could probably fight Bruce off if he got to grabby. However, he wasn't sure of what Bruce was capable of, which Curly didn't like at all.

"Can't you just call him and tell him everything?" Curly questioned hopefully.

Ponyboy gave Curly a playful warning look before kissing him on the cheek again.

"See you later Curly," Ponyboy told him as he walked out of the kitchen and went to get his stuff out of Curly's room so he could leave.

No matter how many times Ponyboy reassured him that everything would be alright, Curly couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Going into the living, Curly reached for the phone. He kept his eyes on the stairs in case Ponyboy came down.

"Hey Adam," Curly said once he dialed the number and his friend picked up the phone, "where does my look alike live?"

…

Ponyboy just couldn't shake it, the giddy feeling he got every time he took a walk down to the Montgomery farm. He really wished he could live in a place that's relaxing and in the middle of nature like Bruce's house.

The young greaser's mood fell as he realized that this might be the last time he might get to come here. He didn't know how Bruce dealt with being rejected which is what Ponyboy's going to do to him.

He hoped that they could still be friends because despite what Curly thinks of him, Ponyboy sees him as a really good friend. Sure Bruce's has been, for lack of a better word, forceful in his pursuit of him but that doesn't mean that he's a bad person but just really determined. Bruce could be a good friend when he wanted to be.

The closer Ponyboy got to the farm the more he dragged his feet. He really didn't want to do this but he knew he had to.

Ponyboy almost groaned out loud as he spotted Bruce as soon as he came up to the stables. He had a check board in his hands and he seemed to be walking around and making sure everything is in order.

"I hope this doesn't end badly," Ponyboy whispered to himself. Carefully he walked over to his friend not wanting to shock him too badly.

"Hey Bruce," Ponyboy called out to him meekly.

At the sound of his voice, Bruce's head snapped up and he turned to the young greaser. Instantly his face lit up, something Ponyboy did not like, and he dropped his check board and ran over to Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy!" Bruce called out enthusiastically.

"Stop," Ponyboy told him holding a hand out as he saw Bruce getting ready to hug him like he always does, "I'm not in the hugging mood right now."

Ponyboy winced as he saw Bruce smile fall from his face. He didn't even tell Bruce yet and already he's feeling guilty.

"Okay," Bruce said slowly with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Despite being turned down for a hug he still walked closer to the young greaser until they were toe to toe.

Ponyboy eyed the curly haired country boy shuffling his feet nervously. The young greaser didn't know how to do this, he's never turned anyone down before. Should he just blurt it out or just ease him into it?

"Are you busy? I can come back later if you want," Ponyboy told him with an anxious chuckle.

Ponyboy somehow didn't think that running away was the best way to tell him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm not doing anything to important. You got something you want to talk to me about?"

"Sort of," Ponyboy trailed off enticing Bruce to find out what he was here for.

Giving the young greaser an affectionate look, Bruce grabbed him by the arm and walked them both into the horse stable. He wanted to make sure that his father didn't show up all of a sudden to bother him.

Ponyboy sat on a stack of hay across from Bruce who was eyeing him knowingly.

The curly haired country boy was pleased, he knew exactly why Ponyboy was here and what he had to say. Ponyboy had finally come to his sense and decided to be with him. It took him long enough but Bruce wasn't going to complain at least he came to the right decision.

Bruce scoffed to himself remembering the times when he thought that Ponyboy could actually like his look alike more than him. The pathetic dirty hood never stood a chance, Ponyboy is his possession and his alone. He never wanted to see that idiot for as long as he lived and he was going to make sure Ponyboy felt the same. The young greaser might be against this at first but Bruce knew some persuasive methods to make him see reason.

"First I want to say that I'm sorry," Ponyboy said giving his friend a sorrowful look, "I never meant to keep you waiting this long for my answer."

Bruce couldn't stop himself from putting on a genuine smile as Ponyboy started to talk.

"No problem Ponyb-"

"Let me finish," Ponyboy urged him, "before you give me any thank you's or any apologies just let me say what I have to say."

Obediently, Bruce did what he was told and let Ponyboy have the floor. He should have known better than to try and speed Ponyboy into a confession but he's feeling so restless right now.

Once Ponyboy thought that Bruce wasn't going to speak again he continued on with what he was saying.

"Now Bruce," Ponyboy sighed knowing that this was the moment, "you have been a really good friend to me. You've really been a great confidante, someone I could talk to without telling whatever I say to my brothers. Johnny's amazing but he's just as protective of me as Darry and Sodapop are."

Bruce nodded in agreement. He'd seen how protective the scarred up teen had been of Ponyboy when he first met him. He didn't like that, friends shouldn't be that protective of one another unless they want something. For a brief second Bruce wondered if he could separate Johnny from Ponyboy before quickly squashing that thought. One nuisance at a time, Bruce told himself silently.

"I think you're a wonderful guy," Ponyboy told him getting nervous again, "you have a great personality. You're kind, smart, protective and really helpful. I don't know what I would have done without you the last couple months."

Despite Bruce being impatient right now, he couldn't help but relish in the praise Ponyboy was giving him right now. He crudely hoped that the young greaser tended to be just as complementary, and much louder, in a certain other places as well.

However, Bruce's good mood didn't last him long as he caught Ponyboy's very obvious pitied look.

Taking a deep breath Ponyboy uttered the words "And I'm sure that you'll make someone very happy."

"…What?"

Ponyboy was saddened by the perplexed look on Bruce's face but still continued on. He deserved the right to know his feelings, whether he wanted to hear them or not.

"I'm in love with Curly," Ponyboy told him sounding the most confident he's been this whole conversation, "I've always been in love with Curly. I'm sorry if I gave you hope that we could be something more but we can't."

"But I…"

"I didn't mean to lead you on," Ponyboy blurted out all with all his frustrations coming out in one moment, "I always liked spending time with you, and like I said you're a great friend, but nothing more."

"Shut up!" Bruce shouted his eyes practically glowing with anger.

Ponyboy was shocked at the outburst. He didn't expect Bruce to start yelling, but to be fair he's never seen him heartbroken before so this will all be new to him.

Just as angry, Bruce seemed to go into something of a trance. He was staring directly at Ponyboy in a sort a dazed manner so he was looking at him but not _looking_ at him. It was confusing and slightly disturbing Ponyboy.

"Maybe I should leave?" Ponyboy suggested with a nervous chuckle. He could only guess that Bruce just needed some time for this all to sink in.

"Don't get up," Bruce said briefly in a dry tone.

"But Bruce I-"

"Don't get up," Bruce repeated louder pushing Ponyboy back down as he tried to get up on his feet. Glaring at the young greaser to make him stay down, he continued on pacing.

Bruce ran his hands roughly through his already messy hair. His disbelief of this situation was staggering, panic was running through him at a couple miles an hour.

"Are you joking with me?" Ponyboy jumped as Bruce finally asked him a question. He stared down at the young greaser with ominous eyes that made him very uncomfortable.

"You have got to be joking?" Bruce laughed humorlessly, "How else could you say that? How could you choose that...freak over me!"

"Hey, don't talk about Curly like that," Ponyboy in defense of his Curly, "he's a great guy and I know if that if you just spend some time with him you'll grow to like him."

Bruce, in a fit of rage, picked up a horse shoe from the ground and hurled it at Ponyboy's head. While the young greaser had easily avoided it the attempted assault left him flabbergasted.

"Bruce?" Ponyboy said in horrified shock. "Look, you just need to calm yourself down. Don't do anything you might regret."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Bruce picked up another horse shoe and grabbed Ponyboy by the front of his shirt. He held the horse shoe above Ponyboy's head threateningly making Ponyboy more terrified of Bruce's next move.

Before Bruce could say or do anything else however, he was put in a choke hold and pulled off of Ponyboy.

"Curly," Ponyboy cried silently glad to have him here. He wanted to be angry that the curly haired hood had come after he begged him not to but he didn't think the situation warranted that.

"Don't you ever put your hands on him again," Curly hissed into Bruce ear as he tried to struggle in the hold he had him in. "Drop it."

Bruce ignored him still struggling in blind fury. He wasn't thinking straight to notice the pain he was suffering at the moment.

"Drop it," Curly repeated with emphasis as he increased the pressure on the choke hold.

Luckily, as Bruce felt all his breath leaving him he did drop the horse shoe and Curly did the same to him allowing him to fall to the floor.

Without even looking down at Bruce, Curly went over to Ponyboy's side and silently checked him over. Ponyboy shook his head signifying that he didn't have any injuries.

"Get out," They heard Bruce say quietly.

Ponyboy and Curly looked down to see Bruce looking up at them with steely eyes. His voice had no emotion to it as he repeated what he said to them.

"Get out."

Respectfully, at least in Ponyboy's case at least, they left the stable and walked away from the farm.

Curly wrapped an arm around Ponyboy's waist as they walked off knowing that had to have been tough for him. As expected Ponyboy leaned his head on Curly's shoulder as they walked back home.

Unbeknownst to them Bruce was watching them as they left, watching them with calculating eyes filled with ideas of vengeance.

…...

That's all for this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to build up something I know you all have been waiting for. Until then I will see you all next time.


	21. Stand Up For Love

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

This week has been very tiring for me. Despite the fact that I am coming to the end of my semester I still have to study for finals which is giving me a massive headache. But I am relieved that summer break is coming up soon. My brother wants us to do something really special in August and have everyone in the family go to the beach together. I'm embarrassed to admit that I've never been to a beach before. I know that might sound crazy to some but I just have a kind of fear of large bodies of water and drowning (not water in general but just drowning). I don't know, I did have fun at the water park I went to last summer so I'll have to think about going a little more.

Enough with all this though, let's get on with this.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Iliketoripthroats, Aly208, CaliSwag14, ..143, anon, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Get off," Ponyboy grumbled into his pillow.

"Not until I get some answers," Sodapop replied smugly above him.

Currently, Sodapop was lying on top of his younger brother on their bed. He was lying so while he was able to hold him down it wasn't necessarily hurting him.

"There's nothing wrong," Ponyboy repeated for the third time.

"That's what you said last time and just like last time I'll tell you that I want a truthful answer," Sodapop ordered sternly.

Ponyboy moved so he could look at up at his older brother with pleading eyes, which he wasn't paying any attention to. Why did he choose now of all times to be immune to his puppy dog stare.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Ponyboy asked in a purposefully pitiful voice in order to sway his brother.

Sodapop just gave him a dry look.

"I asked if you wanted cookies for breakfast and you said no," Sodapop reminded him of a couple minutes ago.

"Maybe I just wanted a well-balanced breakfast today," Ponyboy argued smiling at his brother weakly.

Ponyboy whimpered as the pressure on his body increased.

He couldn't tell his brother the truth, mostly because Sodapop didn't know everything that's been going on with him lately. Ponyboy was feeling very low due to his meeting with Bruce. That had not been one of his best moments, but sadly it was one of the most memorable.

The young greaser couldn't believe that he would act that way. Granted he knew that Bruce would be upset, understandably so, but not so upset enough to actually try and attack him. How could he show that much hatred for him, the one that supposed to be his friend.

"Ponyboy?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by his brother's voice beside him. He didn't even noticed that his brother he gotten off him as he was in his daze.

"Come on, talk to me kiddo," Sodapop whispered giving Ponyboy a worried look.

Ponyboy silently cursed his brother because now he felt guilty for making him worry.

"I'm just going through a rough patch with Bruce right now, we're not talking," Ponyboy sighed saying some of the problem and not all of it.

"You want to say why?" Sodapop asked happy that Ponyboy was talking but annoyed he didn't get the whole story.

"Because of my…"

"Ponyboy didn't know if he wanted to give Sodapop the real reason behind all this. Admittedly, he would like him and the gang to know what's going on just to get everything off his chest, but he didn't want to start any more problems.

He knew how his brothers could get sometimes but knew that he had to placate him somehow because knew that they weren't going to let up any time soon.

"Because of the guy I'm dating?" Ponyboy confessed. He didn't know why he said it like a question.

Sodapop's comforting smile instantly dropped as he looked at his young brother with a shocked expression.

"Dating?" Sodapop whispered the word saying it as it the concept was foreign to him.

Ponyboy sighed silently and gave his brother a nod. He was mentally preparing himself for the lecture that was sure to come.

"No," Sodapop shook his head laughing in a semi disturbing manner, "no no no Ponyboy. You are not dating anyone. You are not dating anyone I haven't met."

"You've met him before," Ponyboy blurted out. He was debating with himself whether he should keep talking or not. He really didn't know what would piss his brother off more than he is already.

"Who? Is it someone in the gang?" Sodapop demanded threateningly. He was going through the four possibilities and the ways he would kill each and every one of them for keeping this important a secret from him.

"No," Ponyboy protested quickly wanting to get that thought out of his mind as soon as possible. Not only is that improbable in his eyes, he only sees the gang as older brothers, but that would cause a whole mess of problems.

"Alright then, who is it?" Sodapop barked giving his brother a rare glare. "Tell me or I swear I will get-"

"What's all the yelling about?" said Darry from beyond their door.

Sodapop shot his brother a warning look before Ponyboy rushed to the door and slamming it shut as Darry tried to come in.

"Nothing," Ponyboy reassured his elder brother, "we were just talking really loud about something that's all."

"We were discussing Ponyboy boyfriend," Sodapop declared to their brother loudly.

Ponyboy turned around and glared at Sodapop fiercely. He was given nothing but a smirk in return.

The young greaser couldn't hear anything beyond the door behind him which frightened him. It was like the calm before the storm and it was only a matter of time until-

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!"

Ponyboy groaned loudly sliding down the door and curly down on the floor. This was going to be a long talk.

…

"You're like a mosquito," Curly informed his friend as Adam buzzed around him asking him questions.

"All you need to do is answer my questions, "Adam said in a sing-song tone of voice walking with him to school.

"All I need is a fly swatter," Curly rolled his eyes in exasperation. Adam has been bothering about Ponyboy ever since he met with him to walk to school. He didn't even know why he was walking to school with him in the first place, he's never done this before.

Adam rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around Curly's shoulder making him tense.

"Fine, if you don't tell me I'll just ask Ponyboy and bother him," Adam shrugged snickering to himself internally.

"Leave him alone," Curly hissed all of a sudden glaring at Adam angrily.

Curly didn't understand why but ever since yesterday and that scene with his look alike he's felt that he should be more protective of Ponyboy and ironically he is being more protective of him. I guess that's the price he pays for being in a relationship.

"Okay Alpha male," Adam held his hands up in defense genuinely shocked by his friend's reaction. He didn't think he would get protective on him, he was just trying to get Curly slightly annoyed. "I'll leave your partner alone."

Curly just grunted in acknowledgment, he could see them coming up to their school slowly. Suddenly, a thought came to Curly's mind as he was still thinking about Ponyboy.

"Is Ponyboy walking to school?" Curly asked looking around for him, not frantically but just insistently.

"I don't know," Adam said not having the slight idea what Curly was getting at, "doesn't he usually get a ride with someone from his gang or his brothers?"

The Curtis brothers, something Curly didn't want to think about right now. He didn't want to think about them because he simply didn't know what to do about them. The curly haired hood imagined that they would want to know about him dating Ponyboy but could only imagine how they'd react. Curly didn't really care how they acted though, he would still see Ponyboy even if they locked him in a tower like Rapunzel.

Curly looked over to the road and was able to see Ponyboy being driven to school by one of his brothers. The young greaser looked to be bored out of his mind as Darry talked to him about something.

"Hey, where are you going?" Adam asked as he saw Curly running to the schools parking lot.

Curly didn't answer, choosing just too run to were Ponyboy's car parked. He then slowly started to walk past it not making eye contact with people in the car (not that they were paying attention to him).

As Ponyboy opened his door to get out of the car Curly was able to catch the end of what his brother was telling him.

"-him soon Ponyboy." Darry said sternly. He had a no nonsense look on his face as he eyed his brother.

"For the fifth time I promise he'll be there," Ponyboy whined almost stomping his foot childishly. His brother was quiet clear on what he wanted.

"He better be or I'll hunt him down," Darry threatened slamming Ponyboy's door closed himself before leaving the parking lot.

Ponyboy huffed and started to go into his school, he didn't even notice Curly was not far behind him.

"I have a lecture headache," Ponyboy groaned holding his head in his hand.

"Poor baby," Curly said mockingly before taking Ponyboy's hand off his head and holding it in his own.

Ponyboy eyes snapped to where Curly was and he immediately beamed.

"Curly!" Ponyboy said pleased, "wow, you're at school again. Keep it up and I might think you actually think you still go here."

"Don't get to carried away," Curly snorted a smile slowly making its way onto his previously stoic face.

Both teens jumped as Adam suddenly came between them completely scaring them. Ponyboy looked over at him in surprise while Curly was extremely annoyed. Adam didn't pay attention to either of them though, choosing to look at where the two of them are connected.

"Hand holding?" Adam said suggestively, "Looks like my plan worked after all."

"Plan? What plan?" Curly replied rolling his eyes with a slight blush on his face. While he was embarrassed that someone caught him showing a sign of affection in public he surprisingly didn't pull away, in fact he actually started to rub his thumb on Ponyboy's hands (something Ponyboy did notice but knew better than to comment on).

"My plan to get you both together of course," Adam declared wrapping his arms around both their shoulders.

"You ain't do shit," Curly rolled his eyes at Adam slapping him on the back of the head. Adam pouted at his hood friend

Ponyboy snickered at the two of them politely slipping out of Adam's embrace.

"Oh come on, why can't Adam get some appreciation," Adam threw up his hands dramatically as he watched Curly guide Ponyboy away, "Where are you going?"

Curly didn't bother to answer him but Ponyboy at least had the manners to turn around to say something to him.

"We'll see you later," Ponyboy shot him a kind smile before following Curly, not that he had much of a choice seeing as Curly had him by the shirt, wherever he was guiding them.

Adam huffed folding his arms and walking to his locker to get his books. Though on the way he couldn't fight off the smile he had been fighting.

"We're not going to class are we?" Ponyboy asked out of curiosity although he already knew the answer to his question.

"Sure we are," Curly told him walking past both of their lockers and guiding them further down the hall.

"And what class are we going too exactly?" Ponyboy said amused as they walked past his first period course. He didn't care too much since they didn't do anything in that class anyway, the teacher didn't even take attendance.

"An outside class," Curly sighed not even blinking as he took them to the backdoors of the school leading to the football field.

"Oh really?" Ponyboy raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and nodding his head. "And who's the teacher?"

Ponyboy almost gasped as Curly turned around and kissed him roughly on the lips gripping shirt even harder than before.

"Why are you trying to annoy me?" Curly whispered to the young greaser shoving him against the wall next to the back door.

"You're sexy when you're annoyed?" Ponyboy shrugged for an answer playing with Curly shirt and somewhat groping his chest.

Curly grabbed Ponyboy's hands and held them to his own.

"Don't try and start something you don't want to finish," Curly warned him walking them both to the bleachers.

"How do you know what I want to finish?" Ponyboy questioned in half confusion and half amusement.

Curly walked the both of them up to the middle of the bleachers urging Ponyboy to sit next to him. Obediently, Ponyboy did what was asked of him and comfortably sat next to the curly haired hood.

"Because there are some things you want to talk about," Curly said knowingly staring at Ponyboy pointedly, "something about a boy that looks like me."

"Oh." Immediately Ponyboy good mood deflated as his recent memories that he had tried to bury came back to him.

"There's nothing much to talk about," Ponyboy shrugged leaning into Curly's warm by his side. "I'm over it."

"He was an asshole," Curly said ignoring what Ponyboy had just said, "but you shouldn't beat yourself up over what happened."

"I'm not beating myself up, I'm fine," Ponyboy proclaimed exasperatedly.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

If there was one thing Ponyboy could say he didn't like about himself it was how easy to read he was. He hated how anyone, and he literally meant anyone, could tell how he was feeling just by looking at him. He really wanted to curse his mother for making him so outwardly expressive of his emotions.

"Okay, maybe I am a little upset by what happened," Ponyboy admitted reluctantly, "but can you blame me? I think it's safe to say I lost a friend."

"You didn't lose a friend," Curly grunted pushing himself and Ponyboy down to lie on the benches behind them, "he lost a friend."

"That's the same thing," Ponyboy said with a roll of his eyes.

"No it's not because you didn't lose him he lost you," Curly replied with a sharp point in his tone, "he fucked up not you."

Ponyboy didn't believe that, Curly could tell that very easily by the way he lowered his eyes to his jeans.

Tapping the young greaser on the chin, Curly made so Ponyboy would look him directly in the eye so they could be face to face.

"It's not your fault you hear me? It's not your fault," Curly grabbing Ponyboy by the shoulders, "You did nothing but tell him the truth."

"Well I-"

"Do you like me?" Curly demanded to know suddenly.

"Yes," Ponyboy answered instantly without a hint of doubt in his voice, "I've always liked you Curly no matter what."

The curly haired hood couldn't fight off a grin at the declaration of affection from Ponyboy. He probably will never get tired of it.

"Do you like him?" Curly questioned silently hoping that the young greaser answers this question as quickly as he did the first one.

"No," Ponyboy denied firmly easing Curly's fears, "I don't see Bruce that way."

"That's that then," Curly told him, "it was your decision and no one can say you're wrong because it was your choice."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt though," Ponyboy admitted guiltily.

"You're dealing with feelings Ponyboy," Curly reminded him dryly, "someone was going to get hurt no matter what happened."

"Would I have hurt you if I had somehow fallen for Bruce?" Ponyboy asked obliviously.

Curly gave Ponyboy a look of shock and amazement. How is it that the young greaser could be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time.

"You are truly something else Ponyboy," Curly shook his head lying back on the bleachers again putting his hands under his head, "whether or not that's a good thing or not I don't know."

Ponyboy pouted lying next to the curly haired hood snuggling up to him somewhat.

"Hey, don't make fun of me," Ponyboy protested, "and where did you get such an expertise on emotions. I thought you were Mr. Cold Hearted Hood. Did you find your feminine side?"

"Yep," Curly replied with a smirk, "I found my Ponyboy side."

Ponyboy punched Curly in the shoulder pouting once more at his snickering before his eyes turned sincere.

"Thanks Curly," Ponyboy said sincerely giving him a thoughtful look, "you know you've really changed from the hood I use to know. Maybe there's a chance that my brothers won't kill you after all."

"What?" Curly blinked over in Ponyboy's direction.

"Oops?" Ponyboy chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. He really wanted to kick himself right now.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, Ponyboy didn't have to elaborate on what he meant as they were greeted by three familiar faces.

"Well lookie here boys," Mark sneered as Scott and Kevin snickered behind him as they came up to the bleachers in front of the couple, "our favorite _couple_ having some good old fashion private time."

Curly never wanted a blunt object more in his entire life. He would literally take anything, even a ruler, just as long as he could beat these three idiots standing below him.

Ponyboy didn't move or say anything, choosing just to look between Curly and the other three boys. Curly's face was blank, not really shocking, so he couldn't tell what he was thinking but he hoped that this situation wouldn't turn about to be the same as the last one. The young greaser didn't know if he could take Curly rejecting him like he did last time.

"Oh hey, sorry about getting in your way," Mark held up his hands mockingly, "I'm sure you two would love to stay up their all day and just stare into each other's eyes."

Scott and Kevin were weirdly getting a kick out of everything Mark said. Then again, they are just lackeys so you really can't expect that much from him.

"Yeah, probably," Curly said with a shrug shocking both Ponyboy and the three hoods at the foot of the bleachers.

Abruptly, Curly stood up and stretching his legs before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go," The curly haired hood gestured for Ponyboy to stand and follow him which he happily did.

"When your brother finds out about this you're so dead," Mark hissed as Curly passed him with Ponyboy by his side.

"Maybe he will," Curly replied carelessly shooting Ponyboy a look, "or maybe he'll learn to deal with this."

"Are you actually admitting to actually going out with the Curtis baby," Mark cried desperate for an answer from him.

Not even bothering to give him a verbal answer, Curly very clearly wrapped an arm around Ponyboy's waist and walked them both to the school.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ponyboy whispered into Curly's shoulder. He was beyond ecstatic by this development but his curious brain was still running a mile a minute.

"More than sure," Curly said simply opening the door for them to walk into the school together.

Shooting the three perplexed teens by the bleachers one last look, Curly slammed the door closed behind him.

…

Next chapter Darry and Sodapop are finally going to meet who Ponyboy's been dating. It's guaranteed to be a fun chapter.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	22. Brother My Brother

Well hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan coming at you with yet another chapter of Wild Ride.

Are you all happy out there? I hope you are because I sure am. Why am I happy? Because my niece was finally born earlier this week! It feels like such a breath of fresh air to finally say that. I couldn't tell you how anxious it was making all of us waiting for the baby to come, it felt like an eternity. Luckily, she was born healthy and everything is fine. I was so nervous when it was time for my sister in law to give birth. I don't know why though, I wasn't nervous when my first niece was born. Maybe it's because everyone's been waiting for the birth for so long. In any case, I am extremely happy to finally get to see my niece, she is so beautiful and looks just like my goofy brother. lol

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, Love, PonyboyandDallyLover7, and cassy1994. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **PonyboyandDallyLover7, Chick1966, cassy1994, Aly208****, CaliSwag14, Iliketoripthroats, mimi, Baby Girl, **and** bella526** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I couldn't tell you guys how much I appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Darry and Sodapop were getting impatient, Ponyboy could tell this very clearly

It had been only a couple days since they demanded to meet his lover but they were still annoyed that they didn't meet him yet.

Thankfully, for once, Ponyboy was able to successfully lie and tell them that his relationship had only been established a couple days ago and that was the only reason that they didn't meet him yet. If they knew that Ponyboy has had a thing with Curly for the last several years their heads would hit the roof. It's a good thing they'll never know about that.

"Today Ponyboy," Sodapop said to his brother simply as he passed his younger brother his breakfast.

"T-Today what?" Ponyboy stammered really trying ignore what he was talking about.

Sodapop calmly sat down next to his brother at the table taking a bite out his orange bacon and eggs.

"Bring your little boyfriend over today or you can't see him anymore," Sodapop answered with a shrug.

"What?" Ponyboy widened looking at his brother horrorstruck. He looked over at the others at the table which consisted of Steve and Darry.

He didn't even know why he even looked in Steve's direction, he had the most ridiculous smug look on his face. The young greaser knew good and well that Steve enjoyed his suffering more than any Soc could.

The jerk.

And Darry didn't even look like he was sitting at a table with us. All he was doing was focusing on his food and looking away from everyone. This wasn't a good thing because that meant that he was either letting Sodapop call the shots (which he rarely ever does) or they've talked about this early and came to a decision together. Either way it's bad for Ponyboy.

"That's not fair," Ponyboy declared angrily, "you can't just forbid me from seeing someone you've never even met."

"Which is why we want you to bring him here today," Sodapop replied rationally, "we want to meet him and see if he's good enough for you."

Ponyboy isn't surprised in the slightest by what his brother is saying. Having overprotective brothers can be both a gift and a curse at the same time.

"Doesn't that fact that I'm dating him mean enough to you," Ponyboy said putting on his best puppy dog pout for his brother.

Sodapop surprising rolled his eyes at him, once again showing how unaffected he is by his dreaded pout this morning.

"Don't even start pouting Ponyboy," Sodapop told him dryly, "and yeah, we knew that you picked him but your still too naïve and nice for your own good."

"I wouldn't like someone just because I felt bad for him," Ponyboy argued.

"Don't half of the novels you read nowadays have male main characters that you have a crush on for having a hard life," Sodapop replied with a raised knowing eyebrow.

"No," Ponyboy protested with a very obvious blush on his face.

Ponyboy knew he was trapped at this point. He knew there was no way that he could convince his brothers to give him some more time. The more he waited the more impatient they got and the more impatient they got the more irrational they will become.

"Fine," Ponyboy sighed in defeat before giving his brothers a pleading look. "Can I at least have a few hours to go and get him really quick?"

"Nope," Sodapop answered smugly, "just call him. We don't want you prepping him for us do we?"

Oh hell. This is going to be a disaster.

…

"Why is life so boring," Curly grumbled as he sat lazily on his couch in the living room in front of the television.

"Because the world hates you," Angela chirped as she walked past him to a chair by the couch.

Curly hit the back of her knee causing her to stumble slightly before she made it to her seat.

"You are such a worthless asshole you know that?" Angela huffed glaring over at him.

"And you're a stupid bitch. What's your point?" Curly replied lazily not even bothering to look at his sister.

Before Angela could give another snide retort right back at her brother the phone started to ring.

"Get the phone Curly," Angela ordered her brother seeing as he was closest to it being on the couch.

Curly just snorted not even bothering to move a muscle.

"Curly!" Angela shrieked thinking it could be one of her friends. She was absolutely enraged when they missed getting the call because of Curly's laziness.

As if feeling his sisters glare on him Curly looked over and gave his sister a smirk.

"You want to know the difference between me and you?" Curly asked in a semi-kind voice.

"You're an annoying jerk and I'm not?" Angela growled.

"Nope, the difference between us is that I don't give a damn who calls here and you do," Curly snickered, "whoever's calling here can go to hell because I don't care about them."

"So you have no one that would call for you?" Angela questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir," Curly replied looking back at the television

The phone started ringing once again. This time Angela got up this time and answered it herself knowing that Curly certainly wouldn't do so.

"Hello…yes…oh really…that is very interesting."

Curly did not like how his sister's voice got smug and self-righteous. It usually meant she was going to annoy him with something.

"Oh Curly," Angela said in a sing-song voice, "someone's one the phone for you."

Curly's brow furrowed wondering who would possibly call this early in the morning on a school day off. It certainly wouldn't be Adam that's for sure.

"Shut up," Curly grumbled deciding that his sister was lying turned so that he was now lying on his stomach on the couch.

"My lazy brother doesn't seem willing to get up Ponyboy," Angela put a lot of emphasis on the name, "maybe if you-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Curly was up and had snatched the phone out of her hands.

"What's going on?" Curly asked into the phone trying to sound casual but failing to keep the urgency out of his voice from Ponyboy calling him.

"I need you to come over," Ponyboy said pleading.

"Why is there a robber at your house?" Curly asked half-jokingly and half-serious because he knew there had to have been an urgent reason why Ponyboy had called him. The young greaser almost never uses the phone for some odd reason.

"Worse," Ponyboy sighed, "it's a big brother alert. They want you to come over so they can meet you, right now."

"Oh." Curly shoulders relaxed as he realized it was nothing major. He didn't see what the big deal is, it's just Ponyboy's brothers.

"Curly this is a very big deal," Curly could just picture Ponyboy waving his arms around dramatically while speaking, "the two of them are going to act like such jerks to you I just know it."

"So what?" Curly snorted. "Who cares if they don't like me or not, it's not like it changes anything."

"You really don't get it do you," Ponyboy said as more as the statement than a question. "I want all of you to get along because if you don't they might try and…interfere with our relationship."

"How," Curly sneered gripping the phone tightly, "What the fuck would they try and do?"

That was the reason why Ponyboy didn't directly say that Sodapop and Darry would order him to stop dating Curly, he knew that would make the curly haired hood angry. He didn't need to know what would happen unless it actually comes to it.

"Just come over and be nice to them, please," Ponyboy begged urgently, "this means a lot to me Curly."

And that is how Ponyboy got Curly to concede, with begging. Curly knew now that he would go over and try to nice, or as nice as he could get in a hostile situation, for Ponyboy and for Ponyboy only.

"Alright," Curly agreed reluctantly, "but I better get rewarded for this."

"Sure, whatever you want," Ponyboy rolled his eyes but silently relieved.

"Whatever I want," Curly repeated suggestively. He could think of a few things he wanted from Ponyboy.

Before he could say anything else however, Ponyboy hung up on him.

Curly groaned loudly not even paying his nosy sister, who didn't even try to act like she didn't listen to his conversation, and out the front door.

"This better be worth it," Curly swore going straight for Ponyboy's house.

…

"Hey Darry don't you have a gun somewhere around here don't you?" Two-Bit snickered with Steve on the couch.

"Two-Bit," Ponyboy warned hitting him in the arm.

"Of course I do," Darry said with a smirk, "self-defense is key around here."

"Darry," Ponyboy warned running over to hit him in the arm.

"Can you guys please be nice for once," Ponyboy pleaded. He obviously knew there were going to be problems but them being jerks certainly wasn't going to help anything.

Two-Bit put a hand on his heart and gave the young greaser a hurt look.

"Why young Ponyboy we are being nice. We're being as nice as we can possibly be."

Ponyboy glared at him with indescribable anger.

"Hey don't look at me," Two-Bit held up his hands in defeat, "if you didn't want this to happen then you shouldn't have started dating."

"Oh so this is all my fault?" Ponyboy rolled his eyes although this time with a hint of a smile on his face, "my brothers are gun wielding maniacs and it's all my fault."

"I resent that statement," Sodapop said with a smirk sitting in a chair next to the couch, "we only wield guns on special occasions thank you very much."

Ponyboy buried his face in hands. It's not enough that Sodapop and Darry are going make this meeting difficult, because he knows they are, he also has to deal with Two-Bit and Steve adding fuel to the fire. Steve had been so gracious to call the rest of the gang after his call with Curly.

"So where is he? Did the little boy get scared and leave town?" Steve questioned shooting a smirk Ponyboy's way.

"No, he's just-"

"Hey, what's up bitches?" Curly declared as he walked in the Curtis house completely unannounced (the door was wide open), walked past everyone, and sat down at the kitchen table.

The feeling of foreboding danger sent shivers down Ponyboy's spine. He knew that there was no going back now, as much as he wanted to go in his room and hide under his covers.

Curly leaned back in his chair lazily, popping open a can of Pepsi that was on the table and taking a gulp of it. He didn't seem at all affected by the seven pairs of eyes staring directly at him.

"Shepard what are you doing in my house?" Sodapop asked slowly hoping to all the gods he could think of that this wasn't what it seemed.

"I was invited here," Curly shrugged carelessly looking around the house, "You guys got any food? I am starving."

"You were invited by whom?" Darry asked him even though he was looking directly at his youngest brother.

Ponyboy squirmed under those stern angry eyes. He never did like when Darry gave him that look.

Curly simply pointed at Ponyboy and pretty much shifting all the attention on him.

The young greaser glared at the curly haired hood only serving to amuse him. Curly had a feeling he was going to enjoy this.

"Well I invited him," Ponyboy declared his eyes lowering to the ground, "you guys asked me to after all."

The previous foreboding feeling of danger was now a reality as he saw his brothers face, which were completely blank. This spoke nothing but bad things for both the young greaser and Curly, Ponyboy knew this for a fact.

"Guys-"

"You all need to leave now," Darry commanded blankly interrupting his youngest brother.

It didn't need to be said who exactly Darry was referring to. Without argument, Dallas, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny did what they were told and left the house.

Before leaving however, Johnny shot his best friend a hopeful smile which the young greaser returned reluctantly before falling behind his friends out the door.

Once the door was closed was the moment it all went to hell.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis what the hell are you thinking?" Darry threw up his hands glaring at his young brother.

"Come on now Darry," Ponyboy chuckled nervously, "it's not really that big of a deal."

Darry laughed humorlessly giving his brother an incredulous look.

"Not really that big of a deal," Darry repeated with a shake of his head, "you're 'dating' a member of one of the dirtiest gangs in our town and you say it's now that big of a deal?"

"Well when you put it like that," Ponyboy rubbed the nervous. Not even five minutes and this is already blowing up in his face.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," Curly said suddenly coming into the conversation casually.

"An insult," Sodapop suddenly declared speaking up finally, "because Ponyboy isn't dating any dangerous hoods."

"And yet he is," Curly said with a smug grin.

Seeing that Sodapop looked like he would love nothing more than to wipe the smirk off of Curly's face, Ponyboy moved so he was standing in the middle between them ( Even though he realized that if any of his brothers and Curly were to get into a fight he wouldn't be able to stop it. He's easily the weakest person here.)

"I don't know why you guys are so surprised. I mean, the only people I know are hoods or are at least involved in some hood like activity." Ponyboy said pointing out the obvious. "Who did you expect I was dating?"

"We didn't expect you were dating anyone until a couple days ago," Darry retorted sharply, "you just threw it at us with absolutely no warning."

Ponyboy held his head down guilty. Darry did have a point, he knew how his protective his brothers are and he should have built them up for this meeting instead of just announcing that he was dating someone.

"And we know that half of the people around us are hoods but the other half aren't," Sodapop said refuting Ponyboy's argument, "you know not everyone in this town is concerned about Socs and Greasers."

Curly, not liking that Ponyboy was getting ganged up on, decided that it was time to put all the attention on the main point once again.

"Our little thing we had before we tied the knot wasn't what you'd call…normal," Curly declared simplifying his and Ponyboy's previous situation, "so Ponyboy couldn't really tell you something when he didn't know what was going on himself."

Ponyboy desperately hoped his brothers didn't ask him any questions as to what their relationship was before they got together. The last thing he wanted to do right is lie about what him and Curly were to each other before. If they found out Darry and Sodapop wouldn't so much as let Curly within thirty feet of their house let alone date him.

Luckily, his brothers weren't really in the mood to do any abstract thinking and look deeper into Curl's words at the moment.

"Just mind your own business Shepard," Darry growled in Curly's direction, "I'm talking to my little brother here."

"And you're talking about me to buddy so I do have a part in this," Curly replied angrily not looking scared even though he knew good and well that Darry could beat him down blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back.

"Look Shepard, you're already on thin ice don't make it worse for yourself," Sodapop warned then hood.

Curly snorted sitting on the edge of his seat. "I can say whatever I want to say, nothing going to happen to me."

"Oh really? You don't think we can't kick you out of our house and have this be the last time Ponyboy ever sees you," Darry said with a smirk.

Despite his mood ranging from angry to indifferent in this conversation so far, that last line seemed to be the one that enraged Curly the most.

Violently, Curly stood up from his seat making his chair fall to the floor. He glared fiercely at Sodapop and Darry.

"Who the fuck are you two to say who he can and cannot date?" Curly shouted his fist clenching.

"The people that love him most in the world," Sodapop declared passionately standing up from his seat as well. "Ponyboy's our little brother and we're aren't just going to sit around and let him get involved with the wrong kind people."

"That's not-"

"Stop!" Ponyboy cried loudly his voice echoing throughout the house.

Seeing the shocked expression on everyone's faces Ponyboy knew that he got their attention, which he was grateful for.

"You guys can't do this," Ponyboy said looking at all them unhappily, "none of you can. Darry and Sodapop, you guys can't judge Curly before you even get to know him personally it's just not fair."

"We don't have to know him personally," Darry argued, "we've heard and seen him do-"

"You haven't seen him do anything lately," Ponyboy replied shook his head, "that's because he's different than the hood from before. He's not a dangerous hood anymore, he's just a hood like everyone in our gang."

"Mom and Dad would have given him a chance," Ponyboy declared sharply seeing that Sodapop wanted to say something else. The young greaser was grimly satisfied when his brother anger seemed to fade and was replaced with a thoughtful look.

"And Curly," Said curly haired hood jumped as Ponyboy looked at him with a stern expression, "you can't fight with my brothers. I don't expect you all to like each but I do want you all to get along."

Ponyboy was grateful to see everyone thinking about what he said. That meant that they weren't as stubborn as he first thought. Not that he was surprised, he didn't love these three stubborn jerks for nothing.

"Give us some time to think about it," Darry suggested nodding in Sodapop direction.

The middle Curtis brother seemed to agree with this statement nodding back at Darry.

Ponyboy sighed in relief, happy with this news.

"I guess I'll see you guys and gals later then," Curly said knowing somehow that he shouldn't be here anymore.

Ponyboy nodded moving to kiss him as he left but saw the stares his brothers were giving him and decided against it.

"Bye Curly," Ponyboy said softly watching him leave.

Well, can't say that that went all too well but it could have been worse.

…

I don't know what to say about this chapter but I hope it's okay.

We have approximately three more chapters until the end of the story people. That's right this story is really coming to an end soon.

Well, thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you all next time.


	23. Pure Foolishness

Why hello there. You know I'm JessieMundaiFan and I know you're here for another chapter of Wild Ride (at least I hope that's why you're here).

First I would like to say how happy and lucky I feel right now. I am officially on summer break right now! Under normal circumstances I really shouldn't be out right now but something crazy happened. Since I happened to do extremely well in two of my classes my professors decided me and a couple other students didn't have to take the final exam for the course. It's crazy enough that this happened in one class but in two classes in one semester? That is truly something that should be on the X-Files or something. I didn't complain about it though, I just hightailed it out of the school to start my vacation early.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, idontdanceigrind, .Heal, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994**. I love my reviewers, both the old and the new ones.

**WARNING: **This whole chapter is nothing but pure foolishness. I'm surprised I'm actually posting this.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Annoyed.

That was possibly the only calm way to describe Curly's mood as of late. The curly haired hood could think of some other things to say but they wouldn't be child friendly.

Curly was literally so bored that the only thing he could think to do is kick rocks in the park, which he was doing.

Yes, Darry and Sodapop said that they would think about whether they would let Ponyboy date him (a practice that Curly still despised with a passion) but they were keeping him locked up pretty tight in their house. They seemed to be taking their sweet time thinking about his and Ponyboy's relationship.

If he didn't know any better he would think that they might have just said that they were going to think about it but we're just going to keep Ponyboy away from him anyway. However, Curly knew that the Curtis' were all very honest people and the oldest Darry wouldn't even bother lying to him (he's to blunt of a guy for that).

Curly didn't know what to do with himself. He thought of going to hang out with Adam or some other people but doing that just seemed off for some reason. He wanted to have fun with Ponyboy and it just didn't feel right having fun without him.

"Hey Shepard," A voice called out.

Curly turned his head in every direction trying to find somebody but having no luck. He knew that someone was calling for him, last he checked his family was the only Shepard in the neighborhood.

"Shepard!"

The voice called out again. This time Curly actually heard the direction the voice came from and focused on that.

Ironically, not that far from where he was standing Curly could see the hood known as Two-Bit in a car waving him over to him.

Curly, out of sheer curiosity (but against his better judgment), went over to see what the infamous Two-Bit wanted. As he got closer to the car he could see Steve Randle and Dallas Winston with him as well.

"What do you want?" Curly asked rudely.

"Relax little Shepard, we just want to talk to you," Two-Bit with a grin that told Curly that wanted everything but a simple conversation.

"I'm listening. What?" Curly sighed already getting impatient.

This seemed to make Two-Bit's grin increase for some reason making Curly regret that he didn't just ignore him.

"We have a little job to do today," Two-Bit announced dramatically, "a secret mission if you will."

"That's nice," Curly said rolling his eyes, "and what does that have to do with me?"

Dallas snorted in his place in the backseat as Two-Bit pouted for a brief moment before regaining his composure.

"We want your help," Two-Bit told him eagerly.

"Why? This is the first time you all have ever talked to me. Why would I be included in your 'secret mission'?" Curly questioned.

"Why not?" Two-Bit replied with a shrug, "It's not like you have anything better to do." It's going to be better than kicking rocks that's for damn sure."

Curly could concede to that point but then again he didn't really feel like hanging around these guys.

"We'll put in a good word for you with Darry and Sodapop," Two-Bit offered in a sing-song voice.

"I don't need you put to in a good word for me," Curly snapped angry at the idea that he needed help with anything.

The only response he got for his outburst was three disbelieving looks, clearly displaying that they thought Curly had lost his mind.

"Kid, you need all the help you can get with those two hardheaded olderbrothers," Two-Bit advised seriously.

Grumbling to himself in his frustration, Curly approached the car further and got in the back seat with Dallas.

He waited for Steve to get the car running but he was busy checking something off on a list of some kind. Curly briefly wondered what it was before remembering that he really didn't care about these people or their lives.

Once Steve was done they took off down the road in surprising silence. Curly would have thought the jokester would have been more-

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" Two-Bit asked with an eager smile.

Guess Curly spoke to soon.

"No," Curly answered instantly.

"Why did the duck cross the road?" Two-Bit said completely ignoring Curly's words.

"No one cares," Curly hissed at him.

"To prove he's no chicken," Two-Bit said loudly bursting into laughter at his own joke.

Curly rolled his eyes in exasperation but surprisingly didn't do anything more than that. He was confused when he saw Steve pass back his little list to Dallas who begrudgingly took it and checked something off.

"Look, you want to tell what we're doing?" Curly questioned his gaze turning back to the now less hysterical Two-Bit.

Two-Bit calmed down to give the curly haired hood a confused look.

"What are we going to do about what?" Two-Bit blinked at him.

"The mission?" Curly reminded him in confusion.

"What mission?" Two-Bit asked him looking completely clueless.

"The one that you asked me to do with you five minutes ago!" Curly's right eye was starting twitch from his anger.

Suddenly Two-Bit's memory seemed to come back to him as his mouth made a kind of "O" shape.

"Oh that thing," Two-Bit replied with a wave of his hand before turning to the driver of the car, "we're almost there aren't we Stevey?"

"You are so lucky I'm driving right now or I would beat the hell out of you," Steve said glared at his friend.

"I'll take that as a yes," Two-Bit nodded turning to Curly again, "Guess it's time to tell you our super secret mission."

"Please do, the suspense is killing," Curly replied sarcastically.

"Okay, there's this guy, a Soc, that walks around our turf all the time," Two-Bit informed him, "I'm sure you've seen him, I think his name is Brian Brown."

Curly can recall seeing a very uppity guy walking around there side of town that clearly doesn't belong here. The only reason he's allowed to even do this and still be alive is because his uncle is the chief of police around here. Said chief is probably trying to suck up to his successful and rich brother by protecting his kid and constantly having police around him.

"What about him?" Curly asked wondering what Two-Bit was getting at.

Two-Bit shot him a mischievous grin. "Well, we want you to help us out in stealing that jacket he always has on with diamonds."

This was probably the only time since he's entered the car that Two-Bit has literally left him speechless. He simply could not believe what they were asking.

"Are you all high?" Curly demanded, "How the hell could anyone steal something like that and get away with it?"

"We don't know, that's what you're here for," Two-Bit said pointing at him dramatically with glee.

"You all are fucking crazy," Curly huffed getting out of the car as soon as it stopped, "see ya losers."

"Oh come on Curly boy," Two-Bit pleaded holding onto his arm as he tried to pass him, "it'll be fun and we'll have your back, don't worry."

Curly would normally be the first to say that you should never trust the word of a hood but this group this was somewhat of an exception. This was Ponyboy's group and anything he was a part of had to have some righteousness to it.

"Can you swear that I won't go to jail," Curly said looking dead into Two-Bit's to see if he was serious. The last thing he wanted to do was get locked up and mess up his chances to stay with Ponyboy even more.

"I swear to everything that you won't get locked up," Two-Bit told him with a smirk but his tone sounded genuine.

Curly looked over at Steve and Dallas to see if they were joking but they seemed to be completely serious as well.

"Fine," Curly agreed reluctantly.

"Great," Two-Bit said letting go of his arm and pointing in a direction, "he's usually walking around over there."

Not even bothering to respond Curly started to walk in the direction given to him.

"Good luck," Two-Bit shouted between their growing distance from one another.

"Yeah, yeah," Curly grumbled under his breath.

Curly didn't have to search for long, the guy sticks out like a sour thumb. Sitting on a bench with his well shined shoes, clean pants, tailored shirt, and permed hair he definitely didn't look like he belonged here.

Despite all this though, it was the jacket that stood out the most. Yes, the fresh leather jacket that seemed too coated in small diamonds. How rich did you have to be to have a jacket with diamonds on it?

Curly wondered how he could do this. The guy is just sitting on a park bench but everyone looks like they have to avoid him. There were two police cars not that far from him and they seemed to be watching everyone around him. If people tended to linger by the guy to long they seemed to get out of their car for a brief moment before getting back in seemingly on duty.

"This is ridiculous," Curly said with a shake of his head.

Regardless of what he's feeling at the moment he did just come up with a plan that might just work (and might just knock him down a couple man points).

"Hi," Curly waved at the snobby looking Soc as he walked over to him.

Curly smiled at him with as much cheer and enthusiasm as he could muster. He mastered this kind of acting when he was a kid when he tried to steal something and wanted to make himself look innocent, or as innocent as he hood could be anyway.

"You must be Brian right?" Curly questioned in a curious voice, "it's really nice to meet you…sir?"

Curly winced, wanting to wash his mouth out with soap as he said that last word. It had been a struggle just to get it out of his mouth.

Thankfully Brian didn't seem like he was paying attention, or more precisely, he didn't seem to be paying attention to him at all. He was just staring at the road ahead not even looking in his direction.

The curly haired hood clenched his fists together, hating at he was being ignored by this rich little prick. He couldn't stand people like him.

It seemed like the cops around Brian had noticed though. Just a couple minutes ago they were barely paying attention to their surroundings but now they seemed to be ready to strike, getting out of their cars feigning walking around the area they were in.

No going back now, Curly said to himself internally.

Swallowing his pride, Curly walked over to where Brian was sitting, leaning downward and starting to shine his shoe with a cloth from his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Brian said looking down at him curiously as if he was nothing but a minor nuisance.

"Uh, your dad hired me to be your," Curly was struggling to find the proper word, "assistant for today. I just got the call a little while ago."

Brian narrowed his eyes down at the curly haired hood, his eyes analyzing him with a searching gaze.

If Curly was in a position to knock himself in the head at the moment he would have. That was probably the dumbest thing he's ever heard in his life. Who would be stupid enough to-

"Finally," Brian proclaimed sighing in relief, "I thought my dad would never take me seriously about getting a personal assistant."

Curly doesn't know whether he should happy or sad that this is happening.

"So, where did my dad dig you up," Brian said giving a disapproval look at Curly's attire, "some kind of outreach program?"

"What? No, my dad works for your dad and that's how it happened," Curly replied quickly making everything up as he went along.

This boy must be the most naïve human being Curly's ever met (which is saying a lot considering who he's dating) because he's believing everything that he says.

"That makes sense," Brian said with nod giving Curly a polite but not a kind smile, "I don't want a shoe shine right now, especially from that dirty old rag you have."

"Sorry," Curly said grinding his teeth together urging himself not jump up and punch this smug bastard.

"Just don't let it happen again," Brian replied with a shrug before standing up on his feet and walking away from the bench.

"Come on," Brian said not ever bothering to look back at Curly as he walked away, "I have some shopping to do."

Reluctantly, Curly did what he was told and started to walk behind the spoiled brat. While back on his feet he noticed two things. One, that the police seemed to be backing off a bit (I guess that since Brian seemed to gesture Curly to follow him that he was in the clear) and two, Two-Bit and the others were gone.

Now, Curly was thinking that this was scam. They wanted to trick him into to doing something dangerous and stupid for their own amusement (it's something that Tim took great pride in doing to others) and he fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

Regardless of whether what he was thinking was true or not Curly was still going to do this. Once he decides to do something he puts his all into it.

"Not that I care but what is your name?" Brian asked actually looking back at Curly this time as he talked to him.

"Me? C-Clifford," Curly replied stammering over his own name clumsily, "my names is Clifford Jones."

"Clifford?" Brian scoffed turning away from him, "Glad my dad didn't name me something like that."

This time Curly couldn't refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the prick. This kid was so ridiculously full of himself.

Brian wanted them to go shopping and go shopping they did, for three hours. Three painful hours of Brian doing nothing but looking at things, trying them on, and then putting them back deeming them as inappropriate for someone like himself.

From now on this will be Curly's definition of torture. He could do nothing but stand and wait as Brian went into stores and literally did nothing in them. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

However, he probably didn't have to do this for long seeing as Brian was so careless with his diamond jacket, just tossing it to the side as he tried on new things. Curly was trying to find the right opportunity to grab it but he couldn't get a moment where Brian wasn't coming out of a dressing room and no one was watching.

Finally, the curly haired hood came up with another idea that was sure to work. Moving himself to the fire alarm next to the dressing room he pulled it, making the alarm sound instantly.

"What is that?" Brian said in a panic poking his head out of the dressing room.

"Uh, I think that's the fire alarm," Curly replied moving so Brian couldn't see the alarm behind him.

As Curly expected, Brian ran out in a panic (fully clothed thankfully) out the front door of the store with everyone else.

Curly looked over at the jacket Brian left with smirk. Taking his time he grabbed the jacket, slipped it in a bag, and ran out with everyone else.

It didn't take everyone long to realize that the alarm was a fake, once they did everyone ran back into the store to continue their business.

"Oh no," Brian yelled out in a panic as soon as he ran back in startling everyone.

"What is it?" Curly asked feigning concern and hiding his bag behind his back.

"My jacket is gone," Brian said with a gasp running around the store frantically trying to find it.

"Oh," Curly said helplessly silently snickering to himself.

Brian rolled his eyes at him running over to the front counter trying to see if anyone could help him.

"Uh, I'm just going go now sir," Curly said to Brian as he walked to the door, "my shifts up."

"Yeah, whatever," Brian said not paying that much attention to him as he continued his search.

Thoroughly satisfied, Curly walked away with a smirk of victory on his face as he carried his bag with the jacket out of the store.

Mission accomplished.

…

On his way back home, Curly spotted Steve car parked at the Curtis' house. He could see Steve, Dallas, Two-Bit and the rest of the gang hanging out in the front yard socializing with each other.

He at first thought it wouldn't be a good idea to go over there seeing that Darry and Sodapop were present but squashed that idea when he saw Ponyboy there as well. He wasn't going let those two make him into some kind of coward.

"See?" Curly shouted to Two-Bit walking over and thrusting the bag in his face.

"See what, the bag?" Two-Bit took the bag from the hood and took out the jacket. His face lit up in uncontained glee.

"No shit, you actually got the thing," Two-Bit cried out bringing all attention to himself and Curly.

Curly noted that everyone seemed to be shocked for some reason that he showed up today. Ponyboy however, looked ecstatic to see not just him but the jacket as well.

"I told you he could do it," Ponyboy said to Sodapop rubbing his shoulder as he continued to pout.

"This isn't fair," Sodapop whined childishly.

Curly furrowed his brow wondering what exactly they were talking about. He looked from the jacket to everyone else seeing them in rapt attention. While Sodapop seemed to whining, Darry seemed to look extremely tired rubbing his forehead as if he was getting a migraine.

"Congrats kid," Two-Bit grinned putting Curly in a head lock, "you passed the test."

"He didn't pass yet," Sodapop snapped snatching the notepad from his best friend and searching over it, "I still didn't grade how he did yet."

"Test? What test?" Curly grunted struggling to get out of the headlock.

"The test the brat made up for you," Steve said looking particularly bored by this whole thing, "his brother's told him that if you could pass an 'entrance exam' for our gang then they would let you two date."

Now, Curly looked even more confused than he did before. He was so confused that he had no time to prepare as he was ripped away from Two-Bit as Ponyboy hugged him fiercely.

"Isn't this great Curly? Now my brothers will start letting up on us," Ponyboy said excitedly as he continued to hug his hood, "and you're a part of our gang now."

"We didn't say that," Sodapop protested still checking the notes, "we just said that now we'll have a wait and see position from now on and we won't judge as quickly."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at his younger brother. "A deal is a deal Soda."

This was just a mess, a mess that was leaving Curly so tired beyond belief that he couldn't even fathom what was being said to him right now.

"I should have just stayed in the park," Curly said to himself aloud.

…

See? I told you this was a mess. Oh well, I hope you guys were entertained by it in some way.

We have two more chapters until the end people. It really is that time already.

See you for the next chapter!


	24. Temptation Thy Name Is Curly

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of Wild Ride.

How are you guys living? The weather where I live is killing me. One day it can be so cold that I need my heat on and the next it can be so hot that I want all of my windows open. I hate random weather!

On a lighter note I would like to give a little plug for a website I recently found which is .org. It's a fanfic website just like this one and it has some good fanfics on there. It's like only it has a different format for its fics and it has a good organization system. I don't have an account on that website or anything, I just wanted to tell you all about it.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

**WARNING: **We got some M rated material in this chapter. Please forgive how sloppy the lemon might be, I'm still trying to figure out how to do those correctly.

As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **idontdanceigrind, cassy1994, Iliketoripthroats, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** CaliSwag14**. You guys give me so much inspiration and I thank you all for the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"You're weird," Curly declared suddenly. He'd been staring at Ponyboy ever since he came in his room and only now said something to him.

Ponyboy looked up from his English book he was reading to shoot his lover, that happened to be sitting across from him, a confused look.

"Uh thanks?" Ponyboy said wondering if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"You're really weird," Curly repeated ignoring what Ponyboy said giving him a look that was a combination of amazed and confused. "You, your brothers, and your gang are just so fucking weird."

Ponyboy was still confused for about one more minute until he realized why Curly kept repeating the same thing.

"You're still not over the whole initiation thing are you?" Ponyboy guessed with a chuckle setting his book on the desk beside them.

"How could I not still be on it?" Curly demanded with a scoff, "it didn't make any damn sense, none."

"Yes it did," Ponyboy protested, "it made perfect sense."

Curly just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You think that tricking someone into stealing something from some rich bastard who thinks he's king of the world right from under the noses of god knows how many cops and running back to your house makes sense?" Curly ranted, panting because he said all of that in one breath.

Ponyboy blinked at him, taking a second to think about all of what Curly said before he finally responded.

"Of course it does," Ponyboy said undeterred by Curly's shocked expression, "it was a gang initiation test. What did you expect?"

"Yeah, yeah, you told me before what that was supposed to be," Curly replied with a roll of his eyes, "but that doesn't make it any less strange."

Ponyboy was pouting now seemingly looking as if Curly was hurting him with his words. Much to his own irritation he decided to drop that part of his complaint, for now.

"So, I'm apart of you gang now?" Curly questioned remembering the one other thing Ponyboy told him yesterday.

"Technically no," Ponyboy informed the curly haired hood his pouting instantly dropping from his face, "you're on trial to join our gang."

"What?" Curly said his furrowing his brow.

Ponyboy struggled to find the right words to describe Curly's situation with the gang right now, it wasn't the simplest thing to describe.

"You're kind of on the waiting list," Ponyboy proclaimed with an eager smile, "meaning you're not a part of the gang now but you could be."

"Oh great, that's just what I've always wanted to be a part of your lame ass gang," Curly said sarcastically.

Ponyboy hit Curly in the shoulder not looking angry per se but feeling that the curly haired hood needed to be knocked down at peg.

Curly eyed where he was hit whipping off that section of his body casually before turning his eyes to Ponyboy again.

"Is that how you were able to come over my place?" Curly guessed assuming that his brothers knew he was here.

Ponyboy blushed looking down at his book once again.

"Um, sure," Ponyboy replied quietly focusing on his reading now.

Curly's eyes widened a slight margin before he smirked over at Ponyboy, which the young greaser could indeed feel (if the goosebumps on his neck were anything to go by).

"They don't know you're here do they?" Curly said knowingly, "you lied and told them you were at someone else's place didn't you."

"They did say we could be around each other more," Ponyboy blurted out looking up from his book, "but just not that long privately so I-"

"Made up some story so you could be with me," Curly finished for him. He putting a hand on his heart and mockingly said, "I'm touched you would do that for me."

"Shut up," Ponyboy cried out, "and I didn't lie, I told them that I was going to study with a friend which is what we're doing, studying."

Curly just gave him another smirk.

"We're studying Curly," Ponyboy told him with emphasis holding his book up and gesturing to the book in the curly haired hoods hand as well.

Curly looked down at the object in his hand before throwing it away like a hot potato. Slowly, he stood up, walking over to where Ponyboy was sitting.

"Curly no," Ponyboy protested with a slight whine in his voice.

"Studying usually takes a while with you, you're not a high grade maker for nothing, so your brothers probably think you're going to be out for a while." Curly said perceptively.

As Curly moved to stand above him Ponyboy moved up from his seat holding his open book in front of himself like a shield.

"No Curly, we are not doing anything in here," Ponyboy ordered weakly, "I came over to study and that's it."

"Or really," Curly said with a sly smirk making it onto his face as approached his smaller lover step by step, "and what if I say different."

For every step Curly made Ponyboy made another, walking backwards and away his hood who was enjoying this far too much.

Unfortunately, for the young greaser, he was so busy keeping his eyes on Curly that he wasn't paying attention to his own movements. He moved back so far that the back of his knees hit Curly's bed causing him to fall onto the bed.

Ponyboy had no time collect himself as Curly practically jumped on top of him, his body towering above him.

"W-What happened t-to your shirt?" Ponyboy stammered noticing that Curly's white t-shirt had mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm a fast worker," Curly replied simply eyeing Ponyboy like he was going to be his next meal, which was probably true.

Slowly, Curly moved his head to Ponyboy's neck kissing and biting all of the sections that made the young greaser wither in pleasure.

"Oh god," Ponyboy breathed dropping his book and clutching onto Curly's back still feeling reluctant about this.

"Will you let me have you?" Curly asked while still kissing Ponyboy's neck, "and I mean really have you?"

Ponyboy had dreamed of this moment, the moment when Curly wouldn't offer to fuck him but make love to him. He wanted this more than anything in the world, and let go of his previous doubts because of this.

"Yes," Ponyboy replied looking directly into Curly's eyes when he stopped his assault on his neck, "I want this so badly Curly."

"Me to babe," Curly murmured moving back down and kissing Ponyboy sweetly, nudging his lips open with his tongue.

Ponyboy's hands moved so they could caress Curly's refined upper body with his gentle fingers. Curly moaned lowly at the touch kissing Ponyboy even fiercer than before.

Flipping both of them over, but not breaking their kiss, Curly started to tug at Ponyboy's shirt impatiently.

"Take it off," Curly murmured into the young greaser's mouth.

Without delay, Ponyboy leaned upwards and striped himself of his shirt before going back down to Curly's lips. The young greaser had always been insecure about his body but he was distracting himself with Curly's mouth.

Curly loved the position they were in, he was free to move his hands all over his lovers soft skin anything without blocking him. He ran his fingers down Ponyboy's smooth skin grabbing at his ass roughly.

"You never were patient when it came to stripping were you?" Ponyboy panted into Curly's lip fighting off how nervous he was.

"They have no reason to exist in bed," Curly grumbled moving to fight Ponyboy's tongue with his own.

Playfully moving out the reach of Curly's lips, Ponyboy stood up so he was standing above Curly.

"Let me do it," Ponyboy suggested gently.

Carefully, he stripped Curly of his pants and slowly worked off his boxers. Ponyboy let out a silent breath staring slightly at Curly's manhood. He couldn't help but feel intimated, seeing Curly in all his glory. Ponyboy could never hope to look as great as Curly did, despite all his scars and marks he looked beautiful to him. He wanted to feel every single blemish on Curly's body.

"I looked better than you remember don't I?" Curly said with a smug smirk.

Ponyboy shyly looked down as he slipped off his belt and slowly took off his pants and boxers as well.

"Sure, a lot better than me that's for sure," Ponyboy mumbled to himself, or at least what he thought was to himself.

Before he could blink an eye, Ponyboy found himself thrown to the front of the bed, his jeans and boxers were now off.

Curly was once again towering over him staring down at him with a dark look in his eyes that froze him were he lay. He couldn't ever bring himself to care about the fact that their naked bodies were literally hugging each other.

"Don't do that," Curly commented quietly.

"Do what?" Ponyboy replied softly.

"Don't ever compare yourself to me and say something stupid like that again," Curly ordered though his voice was still low.

Ponyboy gulped in fright even though he knew that Curly would never seriously hurt him.

"I just…"

He yelped, screaming in shock as Curly's finger entered his tight opening with a single finger.

"Curly…"

"Relax for me," was all Curly said to him not stopping his ministrations. He kept his movements slow as he rubbed his finger inside of Ponyboy's body. Slowly, he inched it back and forth until he added another alongside his first finger.

Seeing Ponyboy writhe and moan in pleasure at his hands made Curly want to drag this out for hours on end but his mind and erection were telling him others things.

Ponyboy groaned in protest when he felt Curly slip out of him looking over at him pleadingly. He silenced himself as he suddenly saw Curly with a tube of lube and condoms.

"Let me do it," Ponyboy said softly sitting up and grabbing both the items out of Curly's hands.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him but didn't stop him.

They lips met each other once again in a kiss, chasing each other with their tongues, their bodies gently rubbed against each other's in a rhythm you would think they practiced.

Popping open the top of the lube, Ponyboy smeared it on Curly's right hand. Not breaking their kiss, Curly moved his fingers to the young greaser's ass once again and started to finger him open.

Curly was relishing in Ponyboy's moan until he was letting out similar sounds as he felt Ponyboy's warm fingers encircling his cock, slipping the condom on him and stroking him up and down in a rough pace that he loved.

They moaned into each other's mouths, their passion rolling off each other in spades never wanting it to stop. Curly couldn't resist as Ponyboy pulled himself up a bit and pushed him down. The curly haired hood moved so that he was lying down on the bed and Ponyboy was above his cock.

Curly, and to some extent Ponyboy himself, were startled as the young greaser plunged down on the member he was towering over.

As Ponyboy set a very slow pace Curly could feel his muscle clenching on him tightly, sending him pleasure through his body. Carefully he grabbed Ponyboy's thighs and helped him move himself on him.

"Uh, Curly is this okay?" Ponyboy groaned in question. With every passing second he increased the pressure of his body on Curly's cock. He grabbed said curly haired hoods chest for leverage squeezing it slightly.

Curly let out a chuckle as he ran his hands down Ponyboy's thighs. Even during sex Ponyboy could make him laugh about something.

"This is more than okay," Curly reassured him looking up at him with heated eyes slapping him on the ass for good measure, "keep it up cowboy."

Ponyboy smiled down at his lover and bounced himself down on him much faster than before. He did everything he could to make this extremely pleasurable, even as Curly found that special spot within him and kept sending him to heaven as he focused on thrusting into that part of him.

Curly could feel his orgasm calling to him longingly, it demanded to be heard and wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, he gladly answered the call, his pleasure flowing out of his body like a river. He could feel Ponyboy moaning along with him as they happily shared their orgasm high together.

Giving a few more weak thrust within Ponyboy, Curly pulled the young greaser off him allowing Ponyboy to fall into his arms.

Ponyboy had his eyes closed in pure bliss as he snuggled into Curly's open arms laying his head onto his chest.

After a while Ponyboy looked up into Curly's eyes who had been staring at him. He gently pecked Curly on the lips. In response, Curly did the exact same thing with half lidded eyes. Then their lips met each other at the same time.

That's all the conversation they both had with one another before they both fell asleep.

…...

Curly woke up not too long after they shut their eyes. He was never one for sleeping during the day. Besides, somebody had to be up to remind Ponyboy to go back home before curfew (because it was obvious Ponyboy wasn't going to remember).

Stretching himself out of bed he picked up his pair of boxers and pants on the floor and put them on. Silently, Curly looked down at the sleeping greaser on his bed observing him with a slight smile on his face.

It was hard to believe that Ponyboy could in any way, shape, or form look even more innocent than he does normally. However, when he's sleeping he seems to be imitating a baby with the small kicks of his feet, his smalls breathes, and even the way he wrinkles his nose. Curly was glad he had about an hour to enjoy this moment until Ponyboy had to go back home (of course he would never say this verbally).

Hearing the pitter patter of rain, Curly looked out his window see it drizzling somewhat outside. The wind was whistling as the clouds darkened the sky. It wasn't to terrible outside but not anything you would take your kids out to play in.

Curly decided that he wanted to get something to eat. He wasn't leaving the house, he didn't want to leave his room (Why would he?), and he certainly didn't want to talk to anyone here so the only thing to do was find something to eat.

As he walked to the kitchen he figured he might as well get something for Ponyboy to be nice. Yes, he can be nice when he wants to be and to certain people and by certain people he means one person.

"I heard both of you."

Curly looked up from what he was doing as the familiar voice of his brother was heard in the doorway of the kitchen.

Tim stood in the front of the door looking as stoic as usual. His eyes were blank even as he stared down at his younger brother as he gathered food.

"What?" Curly questioned his hands almost full of snacks and treats.

"I heard both of you," Tim repeated briefly folding his arms in front of his own chest, "you're lucky nobody else is here right now."

Curly simply grunted in response clearly trying not to have a conversation at the moment (especially this particular one with his brother).

"Thank for telling me that," Curly replied bolding walking past his older brother and up the stairs.

For a brief second Curly thought he was in the clear, until his brother started following right behind him. He wasn't going to let this go so easily.

Huffing under his breath, Curly quickly popped into his room, deposited his snacks by his bed, and came back to face his older brother.

Sure enough, Tim was standing right in front of his room looking not to thrilled that he had to wait for Curly.

"Alright, go ahead," Curly sighed throwing his hand out expectantly.

Tim raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me your speech about how stupid it is for me to be with the Ponyboy," Curly declared bitterly leaning on the wall behind him, "and how he's too good for me and he's too nice and all that other shit."

Tim, despite Curly's little speech, just stared at his young brother. Whether he was angry or shocked Curly couldn't tell (he was horrible at reading his brother's expressions) but hedefinitely got his attention.

"Well…he's certainly made you more mouthy," Time said after a while his eyes still analyzing him, "if only you would back it up."

Curly immediately snorted. "I'm not going to apologize for who I'm dating, that's my own fucking business, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks."

"Shepard's don't apologize for anything," Tim said agreeing with his brother strangely. The elder Shepard brother went to his room for a brief second before walking back and throwing something at Curly.

Curly caught it by reflex holding whatever it was carefully in his arms. He looked down to see it was a familiar box, one that he could say belonged to him a while ago if his memory was acting right.

"Congratulations on not being a punk anymore," Tim announced and Curly could have sworn he saw something like a content smile on his face before he slammed the door to his room shut.

Curly furrowed his brow looking like he wanted to find out personally what his brother was talking about until he vaguely heard Ponyboy stirring in his room. He pushed all of the thoughts of his brother into the back of his head, right now he had a lover to entertain.

The curly haired hood entered his room to find Ponyboy stretching and reaching for some of the snacks he laid by the bed.

"Fatass," Curly snorted walking into the room and closing it behind him, "you woke up because you smelled food?"

"Shut up," Ponyboy replied throwing a bag of chips at Curly's head , "I'm starving."

"Had a feeling you would be," Curly told him lying next to him on the bed setting the box his brother gave him down on the floor.

Ponyboy was a peacefully dipping some celery into some peanut butter when he felt eyes on him. Curly was staring at him with a serious but semi-happy expression on his face.

"What?" Ponyboy said curiously.

Curly just shook his head snatching the peanut butter cover celery out of his hands and taking a bit out of it.

"Hey, that's mine," Ponyboy protested reaching over for it.

"Finders keepers," Curly told him smugly chomping happily on his food.

"You didn't find anything you jerk," Ponyboy argued, "now give it back!"

"Make me," Curly taunted rolling away from him on the bed.

And so the two lovers fought the battle of all battles, over celery.

…

One more chapter left. The end is definitely near.

See you next week for the final chapter of Wild Ride.


	25. The Last Ride

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with a new chapter of Wild Ride.

Here we are again, yet another final chapter. Time really does go by fast. In any case you will find my final thoughts on this story and what came out of it at the bottom like always. Hope you give it a read because I will be talking about future stories down there as well.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers Love, Plum Smugler, cassy1994, ILovePepsi2, Iliketoripthroats, PonyboyandDallyLover7, and ILovePepsi2. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. Love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"I don't know how I agreed to do this," Curly shook his head staring off into space while still being able to successfully change the oil of the car he's working on.

Steve rolled from underneath the car to give him a smirk.

"Because you're a lovesick idiot," Steve told him smugly before rolling back under the car before Curly could say anything back to him.

Curly grumbled under his breath finishing up his job before moving onto the next one. The next car had dents all around the sides and the hood. It had been brought in not that long ago by some really demanding man.

"How the hell could somebody fuck up their car this bad?" Curly asked himself in his frustration but started to repair it otherwise.

Not too long after Curly started to work on the dents on the car Sodapop came over to inspect his work.

"Wow, you're actually good at this," Sodapop whistled seemingly very impressed.

"I knew it, I knew you didn't expect me to be good at this," Curly shot the second oldest Curtis brother a glare, "Why else would you let me do this?"

Sodapop's eyes went to the roof accompanied by an innocent smile on his face. His attempt at trying to look angelic was painfully poor.

Curly huffed stopping what he was doing to lean on the wall next to him, he was absolutely exhausted. He had been working his butt off for the last three hours on cars.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Curly asked once again out loud. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that to himself but he was too tired to think about that now.

Steve passed both him and Sodapop to get more of his tools all the while rolling his eyes at Curly's suffering.

"Is all the hard work clouding your brain Shepard? Your trying to score with the brat remember?" Steve reminded him.

At Sodapop's glare Steve slightly corrected himself. "Trying to score a date of course."

Oh yes, Curly could remember quiet clearly how that conversation went.

Ponyboy had been begging his brothers to let up and give Curly and Ponyboy some time to themselves. After they had found out that Curly had been the "friend" that the young greaser had been studying with (a mystery Ponyboy still couldn't figure out) they felt wary about what Ponyboy and Curly were going to do. There not necessarily putting all their trust in Ponyboy's word because he proved that he could lie to them.

Curly could only assume that they thought that he would pressure Ponyboy into sex or something like that. Well, he didn't have to pressure Ponyboy into sex but they didn't need to know that.

Begrudgingly, and out of sheer desperation to make all the arguments stop, Curly agreed to do something to prove that he can be reliable. Needless to say that he stunned the Curtis brothers but they agreed nonetheless.

It took them a while to come up with something but Sodapop had suddenly got an evil smile on his face and well, here Curly is a couple hours later working his ass off in a hot store fixing up cars.

"I hate you all," Curly declared grumpily taking a drink of his Coke that was beside him on the counter.

"Oh come on, Curlyboy," Sodapop replied with what some would call a kind smile but what Curly called a sinister smirk, "this type of work helps build character."

"One, don't call me Curlyboy and two, don't try and act like this is for me. You know that you only came up with this 'activity' so you could work less today," Curly accused.

Sodapop pouted, a gesture Curly couldn't help but noticed he shared with Ponyboy, before he heard Steve laughing behind them. This told the curly haired hood that he was clearly correct in his assumption.

"Shut up Steve," Sodapop hissed, "don't be a backstabber."

"I'm not stabbing anyone in the back," Steve replied smartly tilting his head at his friend mockingly, "everything I do is to make me happy and since seeing you suffer makes me happy…"

Caught up Sodapop's attempt to verbally attack his own best friend, Curly didn't even notice someone approaching them.

"What are you clowns doing?" Jason, the owner of shop and Sodapop and Steve's boss asked with a sigh.

Immediately, the two of them shaped up and stopped their arguing with one another facing their bosses stern gaze.

"I swear you two are trying to run me out of business," Jason groaned, "get back to work before I sack both of you."

And so Sodapop and Steve went back to what they were doing before this whole conversation started silently shooting angry looks at one another.

It was then that Jason actually noticed that Curly was actually their and wearing one of their temporary work shirts.

"Who are you?" Jason asked seeming more curious than alarmed.

"Names Curly," The curly haired hood said briefly, "I was blackmailed into being here."

Jason looked over at Sodapop and Steve before turning back to Curly.

"It was the pretty boy wasn't it?" Jason guessed.

Curly grinned and nodded his head in response. He gained smug satisfaction at the look of shock on Sodapop's face.

"Boss I'm hurt," Sodapop whined, "do you really think I would blackmail anyone into doing anything fore me?

Jason completely ignored the second oldest Curtis brother in favor of talking to Curly once again.

"This isn't the first time he's done this," Jason told the curly haired teen, "every time he gets lazy he always tries to get someone in here to take off his work load."

"Well maybe if you'd hire some other people I wouldn't have to trick people into working with us," Sodapop argued in protest.

Looking over at the cars beside Curly, Jason noticed the work that he's done on it so far.

"You're not that bad kid," Jason said with an impressed nod before turning to Curly again, "You ever think of working here for real?"

Before Curly could even open his mouth Sodapop had practically teleported in between his boss and his brother's lover.

"No way boss," Sodapop said quickly objecting, "This guy cannot work here, this is definitely not the place for him."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him before looking over at Steve wanting an explanation.

"The kids dating Soda's younger brother," Steve answered much to Sodapop's chagrin.

Jason's eyebrows rose instantly. He gave Curly a once over look that told the curly haired teen that he knew just how protective Sodapop was of his little brother ( you could actually find that out by having a two minute conversation with him).

"How would you like a job kid?" Jason offered now looking more confident in his decision to hire Curly than before.

"No!" Sodapop shouted

"I don't know," Curly shrugged not really caring all that much. He's never had an official job before mostly because he never felt he needed one. He always used his five finger discount to get what he wanted.

"Look at it this way," Steve told him, "you get a nice fat paycheck every other week, one that you can use to buy a good car with to drive Ponyboy in."

Hearing Sodapop whimper at the thought of Curly driving Ponyboy anywhere put a smirk on Curly's face. If he did get a job here not only would he be able to get a car like Steve said but he'll constantly be in Sodapop's face as well.

"Sure, why not?" Curly told Jason accepting his offer for a job.

As the two of them started to discuss hours and pay Sodapop over at his best friend again.

"You're suffering make me happy," Steve reminded him once again before walking off contently.

…

About an hour later Curly found himself closing down the shop like Jason asked him to do. As Sodapop left he smugly told him to tell Ponyboy that he'll be over to pick him up in a couple minutes, which Soda happily flipped him off for.

As Curly turn off the machines and the lights of the shop he couldn't off think of the position he's in with surprising happiness. For some odd reason he felt that having a job could be a good thing. He hated never having money to do the things that he wanted to do and always have to beg his brother for things (because god knows his parents weren't going to give him any cash). It felt nice to have that weight off his shoulders.

"I'm acting like this is going to be a permanent thing," Curly snorted to himself aloud.

He hoped to himself silently that this whole job thing could be permanent. Apparently he's been all about permanent fixtures in his life lately.

Locking up the shop, Curly started to walk to the Curtis resident to get Ponyboy for their date. First he had to pick up something from his place really quick but it shouldn't take that long.

"Shepard."

Curly froze as a familiar voice called out to him. He could hear the footsteps of someone behind him.

"Well if it isn't my look alike," Curly declared not looking back and still staying tense, "I thought you dropped off the face of the earth."

"I did," Bruce hissed his foots echoing in Curly's mind, "all because of you."

Curly snorted. "I didn't do anything-"

"You did everything!" Bruce snapped angrily, "You stole Ponyboy from me like the snake that you are."

"Ponyboy was never yours," Curly replied tiredly it felt like he's been saying the same thing for years. "He didn't belong to either of us."

"He was in love with me," Bruce was ignoring everything Curly said as he was too caught up in his own mantra, "I was the one he wanted, I was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

Okay, now was the time Curly thought Bruce was getting a bit overdramatic.

"Look man," Curly sighed and chuckled humorlessly, "you're taking this a bit too far. You're starting to sound like some kind of psycho. You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Bruce shouted moving closer to his look alike.

Curly heard Bruce reach for something in his pocket and recognized the familiar sound of a pocket knife being opened. The curly haired hood's actions were instantaneous as he side stepped Bruce pushing himself back and away from the country teen.

"You son of a bitch," Bruce hissed his eyes red with anger. He charged once more a gleam of determination flickering in his stare.

As Curly dodged every slash to his face and upper body, the curly haired teen noticed how sloppy Bruce was with a knife. He's been threatened and assaulted with a knife in the past and he would know a thing or two about the proper way to use a knife and Bruce's style was definitely awkward. He wasn't even using a strategy, he was just swinging at him blindly hoping for to hit him.

Initially Curly thought of just beating this idiot down to size, and now that he was attacking him that just gave him even more reason to finish their little spat once a for all. With clenched fists, Curly excitedly prepared himself for this fight, until he noticed something.

You couldn't see it on the surface but if you looked deeper and closer into Bruce's eyes, behind the anger and frustration, you could see sorrow and anguish darkening within his eyes. It seemed to be more prominent than the anger was.

Curly silently cursed himself and Ponyboy.

Catching Bruce's hand mid-thrust, Curly twisted his arm so tight that he forced his look alike to drop the knife. Despite the pain he felt Bruce continued on without his weapon, or rather, he tried to continue on before Curly grabbed his other arm and twisted the both of them around so Curly was behind his look alike holding down both of his hands.

In one move, Curly was able to use his own strength to force Bruce to fall face down into the grass beside them. The curly haired hood was using his weight to hold him down, setting his knees on Bruce's back, making it so he could not escape.

"Are you going calm down any time soon?" Curly asked dryly watching in semi-amusement as Bruce continued to struggle, "I have somewhere to be."

Again he was silently cursing himself and Ponyboy. He didn't like that he gained the tact to not mention that where he was going involved Ponyboy.

Once again, Bruce did not listen to his look alike but instead chose to just glare up at him with intense hatred.

"Well, aren't you going to beat up on me like the brainless brute that you are?" Bruce asked with a sneer.

"Brainless brute?" Curly repeated with a smirk, "Hate to break to you kid, but you're the one that came at me with a knife. You can't really get away with calling me a brute."

Bruce growled, or at least tried to, the pressure of Curly's weight was cutting off his movements and gestures.

Slowly, Bruce stopped struggling and fidgeting under Curly's hold and forced himself to calm down.

"So? Just get it over with," Bruce demanded softly.

"Damn you Ponyboy," Curly murmured to himself out loud. Despite the invitation to beat up on Bruce, he could clearly see the hopelessness in Bruce's stare present and preventing him from doing anything.

"Look kid, I'm not going to do anything to you," Curly admitted sad that he couldn't give this punk what for.

Bruce looked almost as surprised as Curly at this revelation.

"I know how you feel," Curly told him with slightly hint of gentleness in his voice though his facial features displayed nothing.

"I love Ponyboy just like you do," Curly reminded him, "and I would have been just as pissed if he rejected me. Hell, I was acting like you just a couple months ago when he started hanging out with you (only not as psycho killerish)."

Bruce looked up at him wondering what he was getting at. He couldn't tell if the curly haired hood was trying to mock him or be sincere (or as sincere a hood could get anyway) but he decided to listen to what he had to say regardless.

"But you can't do this," Curly said emphasizing by putting a little bit more pressure on his hands, "you can't attack me or anyone else just because you didn't get who you wanted. You got to learn to control yourself."

"I can control myself," Bruce argued feeling that he had to defend himself at this moment, "but I just didn't want Ponyboy to fall in with you, the wrong crowd. You and your friends that would just end up hurting him, you have hurt him before!"

"You're right, I did hurt him and I own up to that," Curly confessed before staring down at Bruce pointedly, "but at I never threatened him or raised a weapon to him."

"I never-"

"You came at him with a horse shoe," Curly snapped angrily channeling that feeling of dread he felt when he saw Ponyboy standing petrified as Bruce held a horse shoe above his head.

Curly put that anger aside as he saw Bruce wince at the tone of his voice. He knew that now wasn't the time for it.

"I-I didn't want to hurt him," Bruce said regretfully, "I don't know what I was thinking. I would never wanted to hurt Ponyboy, he's the only person I want to protect."

"How do you know him?" Curly asked out of sheer curiosity. (That damn Ponyboy again.)

Bruce sighed looking up to the sky as if in a trance.

"Our parents knew each other. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis always use to come over with their boys and to see the animals and hang around. I never had any friends a kid, nobody around our ranch had any kids so I was always alone. I was shy, I didn't think any of them would play with him, especially the older ones."

"Ponyboy did though," Bruce said with a chuckle, "He came over and practically dragged me out of the hiding spot I was watching him play from and played with me. He was the only person I ever met that wanted to spend time with me. Sure, my dad was great but he had to man the farm all by himself, he could barely spend time with me growing up."

"And that's why you're so obsessed with him," Curly guessed filling in the blanks.

"I always looked forward to playing with Ponyboy until one day he stopped coming over," Bruce said continuing on with his story, "When I saw him that night with my horse I knew it was him. I knew I had to have him and keep him safe from harm."

"But I fucked it up," Bruce cried out in anguish bury his head in the grass, "and now he wants nothing to do with me."

Carefully, Curly let go of Bruce and released him from the hold he had on his hands. Bruce looked up in confusion as Curly held out his hand to him.

"Go on, I won't bite," Curly reassured him with smirk.

Reluctantly, Bruce took his hand and picked himself up from the ground. He gave Curly a once over wondering what he was doing now.

"Look Bruce, I can't fault you for liking Ponyboy but you're not going to get him by acting like a deranged psychopath," Curly told him honestly, "What you need to do is either man up and start going after him the honest way or just give up on him and move on. Either way I don't really care."

"Are you giving me love advice on your lover?" Bruce questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I know, I don't get it either," Curly shrugged, "it's that Ponyboy disease, he's making me stupidly nice."

Bruce was actually able to crack a smile at that. Things weren't better but it was a start, a slow start to something new.

"Thanks…Curly."

"Whatever," Curly huffed and started to walk away not looking back.

Bruce walked off as well, back home and not even bothering to pick up his pocket knife out of the street.

…

"This place is beautiful," Ponyboy said for about the fourth time.

"I know, that's why it's my secret hideout," Curly told him looking smug.

Curly had decided that instead of taking Ponyboy on a traditional date he would just show him his private place on this roof that he liked to be alone in. He figured Ponyboy would like that and did indeed.

"Thank you for me this place Curly," Ponyboy said sweetly kissing his lover on the cheek.

"Sure," Curly said suddenly getting very nervous.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

"I have something I want you to look at," Curly announced reaching downward and bringing up the box he brought with them.

"My brother gave it to me," Curly said answering Ponyboy's very obvious question, "I know it probably has some things in it from the times I don't remember."

Ponyboy nodded silently knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Do you want it?" Ponyboy questioned gently, "The box I mean."

"Not really," Curly looked at said box in complete disinterest, "it's not important to me."

And with that Ponyboy happily snatched the box out of Curly's hands and threw it down to the trashcan below them.

"Good, cause if it doesn't matter to you it's not important," Ponyboy said with a grin.

Curly furrowed his brow in confusion. That box might have had something that could have told them whether Curly had been that little curly haired boy.

"But it-"

"It's not important Curly," Ponyboy repeated sternly, "now shut up and kiss me."

Searching Ponyboy's eyes, Curly finally dropped his confusion for happiness and gladly did what he was told to do.

All the while, as the two of them kissed underneath the moon, a stripped rubber band that flew out of the box stood at the top of the trash can. The words "BE BRAVE" still present despite it's age.

…

Final Thoughts

I'm going to keep this one short and sweet. I would like to say that I had a lot of fun writing this story, everything from the plot to the characters were just a joy to write about. I really do love the Outsider characters and writing about them has truly been a highlight for me for the past couple of months.

And you guys are just amazing. It never ceased to amaze me that I would get a review every week from the same dedicated fans. **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, bella526, elex88, CaliSwag14, Aly208, ponyboy07, Chick1966, PonyboyandDallyLover7, cassy1994** and all my other reviewers that I can't remember off the top of my head ( yes, I remembered all those names off the top of my head because that's how much I love you all) thank you all so much for giving me your support.

On a less than happy note I am announcing that I am taking a bit of a break from the Outsider fandom but only because I have to do Kid Lantern 2. I've kept my fans of Kid Lantern waiting long enough and it's time I finally started writing for them again. My break from Kid Lantern wasn't intentional, I just was stuck on what to write about for the longest time and I didn't know what to do.

Not to worry though, when I finish Kid Lantern 2 I will be sure to come back to the Outsiders. Right now I don't know what or who I should write about so please either PM or vote for what you want on my poll.

Take care everyone and just know that I will be back!


End file.
